


Whole-Hearted Half-Souls

by censorship, Hatty1492



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Battle, Character Study, Crime Fighting, Drama, Epic Battles, Family Drama, Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Growth, Humor, Major Character Injury, Male Frisk (Undertale), Minor Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Plot Twists, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Redemption, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route, Verbal Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/censorship/pseuds/censorship, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatty1492/pseuds/Hatty1492
Summary: A year after the events of Undertale are completed, Frisk and Dr. Alphys figure out a way to give Asriel his real body back. After recovering his true goat form, Asriel adjusts to life above the underground with his parents and Frisk. But later on, as things seem to be normal in the town of Ebott, a malevolent force arises who threatens the very well-being of both monsterkind and humankind. How will our heroes band together to stop this malevolent force? Will they survive? This is a story of brotherhood, caring for your loved ones, and most importantly of all: DETERMINATION. True pacifist timeline; screenplay/movie script format.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Beginning

[Frisk walks into the underground throne room, passing by a clear entryway where the barrier used to be. He has come to visit a special someone…and to free them from themselves once and for all.]

Frisk: …Hello Asriel... been a while; nice to see you again.

[A flower turns around in response. It is Asriel; his soul bound to his Flowey form. A pleasant atmosphere begins to fill the room.]

Asriel: Howdy, Frisk. How is everyone since they left the underground? I'm sure they are enjoying themselves on the surface...

Frisk: They are! Things are great. Undyne and Alphys share a living space…which Undyne built herself in her own likeness of course!

[Frisk chuckles.]

Frisk: …and Alphys is still updating her science knowledge while teaching at the local school, Sans is a radio host, MTT is now a successful talk show host and actor, Papy is still Papy!

[Frisk laughs.]  
Frisk: …and I’m living with Toriel. Things are great.

[Frisk pauses. His face carries a expression of pensiveness.]

Frisk: ...Although, I’m glad I’m able to visit you. Must be lonely down here, right? Has anyone else visited you in the past year since all the monsters have been freed from the underground?

Asriel: Well… Dad did...

[Asriel stares into the ground, a debris of dried plant parts where a bed of golden flowers once grew.]

Asriel: He wanted to come to the throne room again, to enjoy the flowers and sip a nice cup of golden flower tea. I think he got a shock when he saw me again, hehe. He was pleasantly surprised to see me again, though. I guess the shock was because I scared him at first, hehe.

Frisk: But… he doesn’t know that you’re actually... you, right? He never mentioned that to me… I thought that he thought you were long gone?

[Asriel beams.]

Asriel: Well, he recognized me. I also called out to him. He instantly knew my voice. As soon as he heard me, he was all [imitates Asgore's deep booming voice] Howdy... son?

Frisk: ...huh. Interesting. I’m just glad you kept your compassion after everything...that’s good at least. Was your reunion good?

Asriel: It was!

[He recalls the past. As he does so, he lowers his gaze.]

Asriel: I told him, when he first found me that I did not have a soul… I could not feel the love that he and Mom were giving to me.

[His gaze remains lowered towards the ground.]

Asriel: I told him that I appreciated what they did for me, and that they tried to make me happy, even if I was a flower.

[His voice trembles a little]

Asriel: I’m just glad I was able to avoid being a rage-filled creature like I was in the past.

[Frisk takes a moment to breathe, and then slowly speaks]

Frisk: ...What if I told you that Alphys and I discovered a way to gain your real body back...that you don’t have to be a flower anymore?

[Asriel is taken aback.]

Asriel: Frisk, I… when I had no soul, well… you know what I did. And I have said “sorry” for what I did then, but I'll say it again...

[Asriel’s voice shakes]

Asriel: I am sorry for trying to kill you in the Underground...but now, I am no longer evil. Peace and prosperity will rule across the land...

Frisk: It's ok, Azzy...I've forgiven you, and I'm sure that they will too.

Asriel: ...Seems as if everyone is perfectly happy... even you, Frisk. If anyone asks, I would want to tell them, "Let Frisk live their life. So please. Just let them go." I only wish for your happiness and the happiness of others.

Frisk: I appreciate that, Azzy...but what makes you think that you can't regain your true body? I want you to have your body back, and everyone deserves a second chance. I don’t want you to have to suffer with loneliness down here.

[Asriel considers, but remains skeptical.]

Asriel: This is the price I have to pay... for abusing the SAVE. I sure did that a lot. But now, I’ve changed… the idea of “resetting” everything... I... I don't think I could do it all again.

[Asriel’s breaths become heavier.]

Asriel: I have changed, and for the better, but... this is the consequence that I have to live with. Me, being trapped in the underground, while MONSTERS have returned to the surface...such is irony. Cruel, but justified, irony. Me, who stole the SOULS and trapped everyone in the underground... now I'm the one who is trapped. Hehe

[Asriel’s sad laugh trails off. Frisk stands there with a firm look on his face

Frisk: Owning up to your mistakes shows that you've repented. And besides, your old self, Flowey? He's dead, but both you and I know that Asriel is ALIVE. Look at how you are now! You’re kind, considerate, loving… the Asriel I know is back. And everyone deserves a second chance... the monsters got a second chance... you deserve a second chance too.

Asriel: ...But it's what's best for everyone. I... I don't want to break their hearts all over again.

[Frisk stares at Asriel intensely]

Frisk: ...just hear me out. Maybe you'll change your mind. Nobody gets left behind, and that includes you. Both Alphys and I have given it a lot of thought – her more than me since I'm no scientist. But after she explained it to me... it made sense. [chuckles] So…here’s my proposal…

[Asriel prepares to listen to Frisk’s proposal]

Frisk: You are no longer soulless. This makes sense because you've changed... you're kind, and loving – you're not power hungry and destructive like Flowey was. Asriel's back, but in flower form. Yet, despite retaining your flower body, you keep your compassion, your love...your soul. You have love, but not LOVE. Make sense?

[Asriel nods while Frisk speaks.]

Frisk: Alright, so... if you were able to regain your love permanently just through my influence... and how you're still surviving even after your true body disintegrated to dust all those years ago... it shows that you're one of the only ones, one of the only monsters, who's determined enough to survive after all of your health depletes. You have determination... you know how Undyne refuses to give up, no matter what?

[Asriel continues to nod while Frisk continues to speak.]

Frisk: It's like that... but with you, too. You have DETERMINATION, which is rare for monsters, but it’s significant enough for you. Besides… if you survived even in flower form…your high amount of determination is obvious.

[Asriel leans forward, closer to Frisk.]

Frisk: Now then – we know that your soul is back, at least to a degree… and since both you and I remember how you DID temporarily regain your true body during our fight all those months ago due to having enough soul energy... if you have enough powerful SOUL energy, your true body will be yours once more, and permanently as well. Think about this: my SOUL is the strongest this universe has ever seen...

[Frisk takes a pause to catch his breath. His body begins to tremble.]

Frisk: …if you were to take HALF of my soul, you should regain your true body. It all makes sense because you’ll have enough soul energy to regain your true body once more, since you used it to regain your true body in our fight. Only my soul is able to redeem you completely, it seems. Our battle, our bonding afterward, how my soul refused to break apart, how you were able to get your body back, if only for a few hours after our fight… it makes sense. Take my soul, the strongest ever known to mankind… and you should be able to keep your body permanently. What do you think, Asriel?

[A long wind howls through the room, otherwise it would have been completely quiet.]

Frisk: Listen, please… you have too much built-in determination to lose your true body once this is finished.

[Frisk speaks a little more deliberately.]

Frisk: ...I’m not sure what the side-effects will be, to be honest. My lifespan may be cut in half. Perhaps my own soul loses half its strength. I won't be able to revive over and over and over again like in the underground, in our battle, more likely than not... but for you, Asriel…it’s a risk I’m willing to take!

[Asriel begins to shed tears of joy.]

Asriel: ...Frisk... if I got my body back, would Mom and Dad be happy again? Will they be together again?

Frisk: Asriel...they'd be happier than EVER. But… I'm not sure if they'll ever get back together – Toriel and Sans have been dating and are really close now. But… if you were to come back, as your true self... it's more likely that they’ll get along a little better, perhaps. And you don't need to worry about breaking everyone's hearts again... you're ALIVE. Flowey is dead. You just need your true body back.

Asriel: ...If I get my body back... I will be able to have Mom's butterscotch caramel pie. I will take a slice, and eat it, while listening to another of Mom's snail stories...

[Asriel continues to fondly reminisce.]

Asriel: Gardening and frolicking in the flower fields with Dad... weightlifting and spear-throwing with Undyne... making terrible puns with Sans... making spaghetti with Papyrus... doing science experiments with Dr. Alphys... having a spider donut with Muffet... running with the Monster Kid... listening to Gerson's war stories...

Frisk: Haha, yeah! Look at all these monsters you can bond with!

Asriel: ...and there's all the humans I can bond with, like you!

Frisk: And I'm sure they'll love you. I know Gerson knows who you are... he'd love to see the prince again. And I can tell you still know a little bit about many of the monsters, especially since you used their souls in our battle…

[Frisk stretches out his hand to Asriel’s plant body]

Frisk: I have one question for you now – will you accept my proposal? Please, Azzy... come with me. Yeah, me and Asgore visit on occasion, but what about when we’re not here? You deserve to see your family again... you deserve a second chance. Please... come with me, ok?

[Frisk stretches out his hand even further]

Asriel: On one condition.

Frisk: ...and what's that?

Asriel: I stay with you and we become brothers and we stay with Mom and we have butterscotch cinnamon pie and snail bedtime stories!

[Frisk smiles warmly at Asriel.]

Frisk: …We're already brothers, Asriel.

[Asriel’s smile widens in response.]

Asriel: I'd hug you right now... but, no arms, remember? Hehehe… But with arms... I can give you the biggest, bestest hug!

Frisk: You will soon enough...

[Frisk braces himself for what is to come.]

Frisk: …now then…let's do this!

[Frisk reaches into his chest and gently rips out half of his soul. He then thrusts it – painfully yet strongly – into Asriel’s flower form.]

Frisk: …

[Suddenly, an aura of bright light envelops Asriel, his body metamorphosizing into a familiar goat form. He looks at his hands, arms, fur, shirt, feet… Asriel looks up at Frisk and beams widely, both of them in overwhelming joy. Frisk comforts and hugs Asriel.]

Frisk: Welcome back, Asriel.

[Asriel tightly hugs Frisk back]

Asriel: You're the type of friend I wish I always had.

Frisk: I'm here for you, Azzy, and I'm nothing like Chara was. You don't have to worry about that – we’ll be friends forever. I promise you that.

[Frisk continues to smile, but he grows weary]

Frisk: Ah, dang… I already feel the effects of giving up half my soul… but it's ok, I'll be fine – I'm just tired, much less determination than before, I guess.

[Frisk starts to sway. Asriel catches Frisk as he’s falling]

Asriel: Frisk! Hold on to me, we'll make it out together!

Frisk: Hey… could you do me a huge favor? I'm… too tired to walk right now... could you… carry me out? I'll be fine... I didn't lose ALL of my soul... I'll be fine, yeah? Just gotta… get used… to this...

[Asriel frantically searches for a pulse in Frisk’s heart as he collapses onto the ground. The goat kid eventually breathes a sigh of relief as he hears his heart still beating].

Asriel: You sure... are heavy... have you been... eating Temmie flakes a little too much lately?

[He struggles to pick up Frisk; slowly he carries Frisk on his back.]

Asriel: …Nah I'm only joking. I have the DETERMINATION TO CARRY YOU OUT OF HERE!

[Asriel is now filled with determination! He is able to carry Frisk out of Mt. Ebott, with some effort. He gazes up at the sky and setting sun, and sees the town...the fish house where Undyne lives, the human buildings...and a home very familiar-looking.]

Asriel: Wowie… look at the stars. Look how they shine… it's beautiful... what a wonderful world this is.

[He gets excited.]

Asriel: Frisk, the surface world is beautiful!!

[Frisk is still asleep.]

Asriel: ...Frisk?

[Frisk does not respond. He is still asleep.]

Asriel: Well, I'm sure you're used to it by now… I'm sure you imagine pleasant nonsense... about the stars and the sky and the fresh air... that you see every day... Frisk...

[He pauses to look at Frisk again.]

Asriel: What would you want to do first? Well, once you awaken? ...I can't wait to experience all this world has to offer... and use this second chance... I won't take it for granted... thank you...

[He turns forward again.]

Asriel: Now then...let’s get home.

[Asriel sees the familiar building and walks toward it. Down the hill, as he grows closer, it has decorations from the Ruins, but it's human-made.]

Asriel: I'm sure Mom and Dad and the other monsters would be happy to see us again.

[Asriel is at the door of the house. Two familiar voices are having a heated discussion in the kitchen. He puts his goat-ear to the door.]

Toriel: For the last time, I'm not taking you back Asgore! I'm going steady with Sans! Things are going well here.

[Asgore looks defeated.]

Asgore: ...Alright, I'll lay off.

Toriel: Will you, please? This is the third time you've brought me those blasted buttercup flowers this week!!

Asgore: I understand. I'll leave you alone, ok? I'm sorry. I just want to make things right...

[Toriel gives a big sigh. As she does, Asriel and Frisk fall through the door.]

Asriel: …Mom? …Dad?

Toriel and Asgore: ...ASRIEL?!?!

[They both spot Frisk. Tears begin to well up in Asriel’s eyes. He smiles warmly at them.]

Asriel: ...Hi, Mom... hi, Dad... it's nice to see you two again.

Toriel: My child! And…my other child!

[Asgore is bawling like a baby. The Dreemurr family warmly embraces.]

Asriel: Heh, hold on mom and dad... I need to put Frisk down, he's getting really heavy.

[Frisk is placed on the sofa. He remains in a state of deep sleep.]

Toriel: Oh heavens! Here my child, I'll put you to bed.

[Toriel takes care of Frisk. She cradles him in her arms and whisks him away to his room.]

Asriel: [thinking] I can't thank you enough Frisk... this is going to be my second chance... and I won't squander it... thank you. I'm filled with DETERMINATION... enough determination to live life to the fullest... and to be the best that I can be... for you.

[Asgore speaks up.]

Asgore: My son...would you like some tea?

Asriel: ...golden flower tea?

Asgore: Yes, your favorite! Let me run back to my home and get you some!

Asriel: Doesn't Mom have any...?

[I guess not.]

Asgore: Would you like anything else before I run out?! Let me get you whatever you need!

Asriel: …A hug!

[Asgore happily hugs his son.]

Asgore: I love you, my son. I'm so happy to see you again.

Asriel: Also, for you and Mom to be friends again.

[Asgore stares at Asriel. A calm yet anxious look appears on his face.]

Asgore: Well, my son... things may be rocky between her and I at the moment... but at least we're reunited – our family is reunited! That's all I want... I'm so happy you're ok. But, I'll do my best, my son… oh right! Let me go get you the tea!

[Asgore runs away to his house up the street. As he leaves, Toriel returns to hug Asriel. She begins to sob.]

Toriel: I'm so sorry...I feel like I can n-never forgive myself...i-is there anything I can do, my child? I'm so glad you're with us again...

[Asriel calmly chuckles]

Asriel: …Got any snail stories, Mom? I wanna hear about the rock that won the snail race!

[She smiles through her tears]

Toriel: "I'd love to, my child..."

[She walks over to the bookshelf, opens a book, and begins reading it to Asriel. He falls asleep a few moments later, on his mother’s lap. All is well in the world.]  
  
\---

The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: <https://drive.google.com/file/d/17uljOjXcXTkOLqMoUjGoHWsrEJfq42-K/view>


	2. Brothers

[Two years later]

[Sans and Papyrus are planning a day of joyous merriment – one that would celebrate the monsters’ liberation from the Underground, as well as the birthday of the human who led them to their collective freedom. Hilarity is about to ensue…]

Papyrus: SANS! WE NEED TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN!

Sans: and why's that, papy?

Papyrus: BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PREPARED SPAGHETTI FOR THE HUMAN!

Sans: how wonderful…so how’s that gonna stop the human?

[Sans gives a mischievous smirk. Papyrus stops and stares for a second.]

Papyrus: I WAS JUST JOKING, SANS! WE ARE OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND, REMEMBER!

Sans: oh yeah, right

[Sans smirks again.]

Papyrus: ANYWAY, THE HUMAN IS HAVING THEIR BIRTHDAY AND ASGORE AND BEARDLESS ASGORE ARE PREPARING THE HUMAN A HUMAN-STYLE PARTY!

Sans: oh yeah? is everyone gonna be there?

Papyrus: YES, SANS! A FLOWER HELPED ME WITH THE INVITATIONS!

Sans: oh yeah...about that flower…

[A kid-sized flower saunters towards them.]

Sans: frisk and i turned him into a goat-flower hybrid!

[He winks.]

Sans: he lives with frisk now. one of those pranks gone wrong i guess.

[Sans begins to think to himself.]

Sans: [thinking] glad the kid is back. here’s to him having a good life on the surface. may nothing tragic happen to him again…

[His thoughts are interrupted by a cheerful bleat.]

Asriel: Howdy!

Sans: hey so, what happened to your head?

[As Sans smirks, A goat head sticks out of the flower.]

Asriel: You know, it was hard to – PLANT – my face into this costume!

Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ANNOYED BY THIS PUN!

Sans: oooo, good one. i bet frisk will laugh when he realizes you’re – POLLEN – his leg with that costume!

Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS CONTINUES TO BE ANNOYED!

Asriel: Even in this costume, I was able to ride my bike and – PETAL – down here!

Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS FUMING!! NYEHHHH! WHEN ARE THE PUNS GOING TO END?

Asriel: Oh, Papy, about the invitations...

Papyrus: YES, WHAT ABOUT THEM?

Asriel: …I delivered them all!

Papyrus: EXCELLENT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM EXTREMELY PLEASED WITH YOUR COURIER SERVICE! EVERY MONSTER WILL BE ATTENDING THE HUMAN'S PARTY, WHEN THEY SEE IN THEIR MAIL, THIS PURPLE AND BLUE ENVELOPE!

[Papyrus is still holding one invitation in his hand, and he fails to recognize its existence. Sans starts sleeping]

Asriel: Whose invitation is that?

Papyrus: WHICH INVITATION?

Asriel: The one on your hand!

Papyrus: I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NO MORE INVITATIONS IN HIS HANDS!

[Papyrus looks at his right hand and sees the unsent invite.]

Papyrus: NYEHHHHHHHH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE FAILED!

[Sans awakens from the NYEHHHHHHHH scream.]

Sans: what is it, brother of mine? forget something?

[He flashes a sarcastic grin.]

Sans: you do realize that you gotta do better than that, especially since this is a themed-party we’re planning…

[He winks.]

Papyrus: THIS INVITATION! I FORGOT TO GIVE ASGORE JR. THIS INVITATION TO GIVE TO JERRY!

Sans: an invite...for jerry? dude, nobody likes that guy!

Papyrus: BUT IT IS MY DUTY FOR EVERY MONSTER TO –

[Sans snatches the invite and obliterates it with the Gaster Blaster several times. What was once a blue and purple party invite has now been reduced to an insignificant pile of ash.]

Sans: done.

[Sans returns to sleep.]

Asriel: Well... I get that Jerry isn’t the most popular monster around... but just think: what if he's lonely? Shouldn’t we give him a chance? It feels wrong to leave out one monster when everyone else in town is coming for Frisk's big 1-3.

Papyrus: THEN I...

[He walks several steps away from a sleeping Sans.]

Papyrus: THEN I...

[He leans forward, as if to whisper into Asriel's ear tucked behind a petal…]

Papyrus: THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE ANOTHER INVITE IMMEDIATELY!

[… but he shouts it out instead. Asriel rubs his ear in response.]

Asriel: Then hop onto the GOATMOBILE!

[Papyrus looks perplexed.]

Asriel: …That's what I call my bike!

Papyrus: NYEHHHH! OFF I GO; TO COMPLETE MY MISSION!

[Papyrus runs through the door, breaking it open in action-filled enthusiasm.]

Sans: …hey asriel...i have a question for you.

Asriel: What is it?

[Meanwhile, Papyrus paddles off quickly on Asriel’s bike.]

Sans: has frisk been ok? lately they've seemed...off. being an ambassador might be getting to them after these past few years, huh?

[Asriel thinks about Frisk’s halved soul. Could that have something to do with it?]

Asriel: I think... I've noticed? He fell asleep... in front of the fireplace! He looks dead!

[Sans ponders.]

Sans: [thinking] i wonder… with the kid letting me know about him giving up some soul energy to bring asriel back…

[Sans’ mind snaps back to the present.]

Sans: yeah...working is tough. that’s why i never do it, too much of a hassle

[Sans gives a wink.]

Sans: …but really, asriel...take care of them, ok? i know you will...you’re a good – KID – !

[Sans gives another wink.]

Asriel: My mama still loves your horrible puns, by the way

[Asriel smiles amusedly.]

Sans: yup, i know she does!

[He glances sideways.]

Sans: they tickle her FUNNYBONE every time.

[Asriel’s eyes light up and then he facepalms himself. He just realized something!]

Asriel: …aw no, I’m stuck here. Just realized that. Somebody call my mama!

Sans: why’s that?

Asriel: I wanna check on Frisk but I don't have my GOATMOBILE…and my house is on the other side of town! It will take at least 20 walk cycles and 10 random encounters if we walk! …Kidding, but you get the picture.

Sans: here azzy, lemme take you through a shortcut!

[Firmly grasping Asriel by the hand, Sans uses his abilities to teleport them to the Dreemurr home.]

Sans: alright azzy, here ya go. no encounters at all. that wasn’t so bad huh?

[Toriel comes to the door.]

Toriel: My child!

[She envelops Asriel in a warm, motherly embrace.]

Toriel: Come, have a taste of this special pie I made for the party!

Asriel: Let me guess... butterscotch cinnamon pie...again!

[Asriel looks over to the fireplace, while Toriel prepares a slice of her pie. Frisk is sleeping in front of the fire, just as he was a few hours ago when he left.]

Toriel: Don't be silly, my child! It's a cinnamon butterscotch pie!

[Asriel digs in. He likes the taste of the pie at first... but soon comes to a rude awakening – the pie also has snails as an ingredient! Asriel spits out the morsel of pie in his mouth.]

Asriel: Ugh! C’mon mom, Frisk doesn’t like snails! And neither do I. Please don’t let your obsession with snails change the makeup of the pie, ok? Anyway, I’m gonna chat with Frisk now.

[Frisk wakes up from the commotion]

Frisk: Yeah, what is it Asriel?

Asriel: You seem... tired. Are you doing ok, bud?

[Frisk gives a big sigh]

Frisk: Eh… I’ve been better, Asriel. Being an ambassador HAS been helpful in rebuilding monster-kind society, and humans are more accepting now than 3 years ago, but... I’m only 13 and I feel old. Although if giving you part of my soul energy has anything to do with it, it makes sense. I’m still DETERMINED… as much as possible anyway. I’m glad things have changed for the better; I just hope they stay that way.

[Frisk gives a sad laugh]

Asriel: Are you still truly filled with determination? Hehe

[Asriel is smiling, in an attempt to cheer Frisk up]

Frisk: Maybe, I guess… but, it's harder to have a full control over you know? I feel more like Sans than myself half the time, feeling lazy and being tempted to give up and feel depressed and all… heck, despite you and Undyne being monsters, it wouldn’t surprise me if you had more determination than me at the moment…

[Asriel begins to worry. Frisk continues.]

Frisk: There are a few that still look at me funny despite monster-human relations sky-rocketing in the past year. It took forever to get some respect as ambassador.

[Frisk bows his head pensively.]

Frisk: Am I actually determined? I think so… maybe…? …Yes… yes… of course I am determined.

[Asriel pats Frisk to comfort him. He then speaks in a hushed tone.]

Asriel: Perhaps... is there any way I could give my soul... or part of it... to you? So, you feel determined right? To keep up your spirits as ambassador?

[Frisk abruptly turns his head to Asriel. His eyes are emblazoned with a fiery resolve. Asriel is taken aback.]

Asriel: Let me explain, Frisk... you've done a lot for us MONSTERS. It's the least we could do…

[Frisk hugs Asriel suddenly.]

Frisk: No. Stop it, Asriel. You already got your real body back. If you were to do that, you could go back to your flower self...or worse. And we are NOT going to tear apart... not again.

[Frisk expresses a strong emotion – not one of anger, but one of determination. His determination is coming back full-force!]

Frisk: I appreciate it – the offer, Asriel. I really do. But you are keeping your true body... I'll be ok, ok? I’m not tired anymore… I will survive.

Asriel: Do you want mama's pie? I find that cheers me up.

Frisk: ...if it doesn’t have snails!

[Frisk forces a chuckle.]

Asriel: Well don't look in the kitchen!

Frisk: I'll wait here until another pie is ready, I guess...oh, and Asriel...one more thing...

Asriel: Yes bud? …Oh and I should be the bud, since I'm wearing the flower costume, get it?

[Asriel begins to wear a glazed look.]

Asriel: [thinking] I really hope this party can cheer Frisk up…

[Frisk stares into Asriel’s gaze. He notices his stare and turns to him.]

Frisk: Keep your soul. Seriously. If you lose your soul again, I'll never forgive you. Understood?

[Asriel smiles again.]

Asriel: I don't want to lose you either. When I was a flower, I was so empty and so angry and so bitter... I was soulless. Well now, I've changed and I'm now... a flower.

Frisk: Real funny, Azzy.

[Frisk manages to crack a genuine smile.]

Frisk: But for real... thank you for being so understanding.

Asriel: When you SAVED me and the world, you gave me back what I needed for so long, something that I have been yearning since I became that flower. I feel much happier and less prone to shoot bullets - I mean, friendliness pellets?

[Asriel’s grin fades. He puts on a slightly gravely demeanor. Frisk’s smile disappears.]

Asriel: …but that wasn't enough for you was it? You had to team up with Dr. Alphys... to get my original body back. And for that, Frisk, I am forever indebted to you.

[Frisk’s smile returns.]

Frisk: I care about you Azzy. And when I learned that you had a special kind of soul that could withstand elements of the human soul... I had to do it. Makes sense, since you have escaped death through your Flowey form before the barrier broke. But either way… everyone deserves a second chance. And now you’re reunited with your family... treasure it, ok?

Asriel: I care about you too, Frisk. You're my best bud…get it? 'cause I'm a flower!

[Asriel finally takes off the flower costume head. The puns have retired for now. Frisk shakes his head but still smiles anyway]

Frisk: Sans is rubbing off on you too. Now then…let’s enjoy life on the surface together until the day we die, ok?

[Frisk hugs Asriel once more]

Frisk: You’re the best brother I’ve always wanted.

Asriel: You’re the best brother I’ve always wanted… and I love your hugs, Frisk. They fill me with determination!

Frisk: Love ya, bro.

Asriel: Same to you, Frisk. What would the monsters do if you were... no longer with us...?

[Asriel feels trepidation at such a grim prospect. Frisk begins to comfort Asriel, once again looks passionate; DETERMINED once more.]

Frisk: Well, I plan on being ambassador for a while. But...in the case that I do pass away and you’re still alive...would you be my successor if that scenario happens? When it happens?

[Asriel blankly stares at Frisk. He still feels anxious, but deliberately bends down on one knee.]

Asriel: I promise to King Asgore, I will.

Frisk: Your dad isn't a "king" on the surface, but alright… thank you Azzy, I'm very thankful.

[Toriel, who had been listening in on her sons’ conversation from the kitchen, sheds a happy tear. A beaming look of pride is on her face. She wipes away the tear as Asriel walks towards her.]

Asriel: So, Mom, does this mean you'll make another pie? One without snails this time?

[Asriel smiles at her mama cheekily.]

Toriel: Alright, let me fix that for you, my child.

[Toriel rushes to the counter. She frantically prepares a butterscotch cinnamon pie – one without snails this time.]

Asriel: Ah, mom...gotta love her.

Asriel: [thinking] Why does Asriel even have a flower costume? …Ah well, no biggee…

[A calm presence resides within the Dreemurr household. It fills the family with determination. As they rest, a shadowy figure peers over the hill across the road. They are wearing a familiar stripe-patterned shirt…]  
  
\---

The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: <https://drive.google.com/file/d/13YW0JJmYS6yVm_z6yYuFcE2CpwgjXqTJ/view>


	3. The Great Journey of Papyrus

[Meanwhile, in the streets of the town of Ebott]

[Papyrus is still riding the Goatmobile!]

Papyrus: I... THE... GREAT... PAPYRUS... DID NOT... KNOW WHY... I MOVED... TO A HOUSE... ON THE TOP... OF ... A HILL... NYEHHHHH...

[Papyrus catches his breath as he enters the unlocked house. Undyne jumps out in front of him, just as he steps in.]

Undyne: NYEEEEEH! What are you up to, Papy?!

[Undyne lovingly noogies Papyrus!]

Papyrus: NOOO DON'T NOOGIE THE SKULL!!! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKULL!!! NYEHHHH…

[Papyrus eventually gives in.]

Undyne: Sorry, Papyrus! I can't help myself sometimes! 

[She flashes a cheeky smile.]

Undyne: Anyway, why ya rushing back here so soon? Did ya forget to make spaghetti for the twerp's birthday, huh? 

[She gives Papyrus a friendly elbow nudge.]

Papyrus: ASGORE JUNIOR SENT ME ON A MISSION! AND I MUST FULFILL IT! IT'S AN INVITATION FOR FRISK'S [goes into a whisper] surprise birthday party. …TELL NO ONE! IT MUST BE A SECRET! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL DELIVER THIS FINAL INVITATION! AND THE HUMAN SHALL BE THANKFUL FOR MY BRAVERY AND HARD WORK!

Undyne: Who's the invitation for, anyway? Did ya forget do have it delivered?

Papyrus: IT'S THIS MONSTER NAMED JERRY! I HAVE NO CLUE WHO HE IS BUT I WILL MAKE SURE HE GETS IT! I'LL SEARCH THE ENTIRE TOWN OF EBOTT UNTIL HE GETS IT.

[Mettaton speaks from an undisclosed room nearby.]

Mettaton: Oh darling, surely, you're talking about the Jerry, who just shows up anywhere uninvited?

Papyrus: MAYBE! MAYBE NOT! WHO KNOWS?!

Undyne: Yeah, Mettaton is here, because Alphys brought him here. And well, I BROUGHT ALPHYS HERE! NGAAAAH!

[Undyne pulls out Alphys from behind her. She suspends her in the air for a while.

Papyrus: IT IS MY DUTY TO COMPLETE THE MISSION! FOR THE HUMAN! EVERYONE IN THE TOWN WILL KNOW OF THIS GLORIOUS PARTY! ASIDE FROM THE HUMAN OF COURSE!

Alphys: Um…I-it-think everyone k-knows, Papyrus, even Frisk…you're n-not very g-good at secrets.

Mettaton: That means everyone in the town should be INVITED! OH, this will be like a PARADE!

Papyrus: WHAT?! PAPYRUS IS THE BEST AT ALL THE SECRETS! AND WHILE ALL ARE IN TOWN ARE INVITED, ONLY I KNOW CERTAIN THINGS! ONLY I KNOW WHAT EXACTLY FRISK IS HAVING FOR DESSERT AT HIS SURPRISE BIRTHDAY! IT'S A GIANT PIE WITH CINNAMON AND BUTTERSCOTCH! WHAT INCREDIBLE KNOWLEDGE I HAVE! NYEH HEH HEH!

[Undyne chuckles under her breath]

Alphys: B-butterscotch c-cinnamon?

Mettaton: Oh, and with snails? I just LOVE the snails!

Papyrus: YES! ONLY THE HUMAN'S FAVORITE!

Undyne: [Speaks under her breath] So much for keeping secrets, amirite?

[While Undyne grins jestfully, Alphys studies the invitation.]

Alphys: W-wait a minute! If this invitation is t-true…then the party’s only a c-couple hours away! 

Undyne: QUICK! Let’s rush home and get dressed! 

[Undyne picks up Alphys. Mettaton carries both of them back to Undyne’s house. Papyrus gets a quick drink of water from home and continues to search for Jerry.]

Alphys: S-so you think Papyrus will deliver the letter?

Undyne: To be honest part of me thinks he'll never deliver the letter. Papyrus is… special… 

[Undyne gives a smug grin] 

Undyne: …but hey, he'll put his mind to it at least! Who knows? And heck, nobody likes Jerry anyway so if he fails then everyone wins! 

[Undyne takes off her coat and throws it on the floor while cackling loudly at the prospect of Jerry not receiving the invite.]

Undyne: Anyway, you ready to suit up for this party?

Alphys: S-sure! but I h-have a dilemma…

Undyne: Oh yeah, what's that dilemma, girl? Tell me! maybe I can help ya!

Alphys: Well, th-the dilemma is not whether I want to go, because I am now feeling up to it...

[Mettaton hears this and runs off to his room to get his glamour on.]

Mettaton: BYE DARLINGS I GOTTA RUN!

Alphys: B-bye… so um, like I was s-saying, I am f-feeling up to it, b-but...

Undyne: But what? Spit it out, Alphys!! I hate waiting!

Alphys: [breathes in deeply] I want to wear this Kissy Kissy Mew Mew T-shirt! Because look at Mew Mew! 

[She grabs the shirt and shows it to Undyne]

Alphys: This is the one true ending because the writers have deemed that it is canon!

Undyne: So, what's stoppin’ ya?

Alphys: B-but also at the same time, I-I want to wear this as well...

[Alphys pulls out a purple and blue striped t-shirt]

Alphys: This g-gives me DETERMINATION.

Undyne: Heh… I'm sure Frisk would like that! But his style is rather basic! NGEEH…but hey, you'll look gorgeous either way.

[She winks.]

Undyne: So, what's it matter? Be yourself!

Alphys: Thanks…

[She blushes.]

Undyne: So, which one you wearing?

Alphys: I think I n-need a scientific method to a-aid me in my decision... 

[She grabs a pair of dice.]

Undyne: Aw, c’mon Alphys! You don't need any of that mumbo jumbo to pick what you wanna wear. Just pick one!

Alphys: I shall roll this dice to make my decision! If it's odd, then I shall wear Mew Mew! Even, I will wear Frisk!

[Alphys rolls the dice. Score: 4]

Alphys: …best two rolls out of three...

[Here comes a dice rolling montage! Score: 2… then 8… then 12… then 6… 6… 4… then 6 again…]

Undyne: OMG JUST PICK THE MEW MEW SHIRT!

[Undyne shoves it onto Alphys. The shirt lines the front of Alphys’ frame.]

Undyne: There, NOW you're wearing the Mew Mew shirt! And you look great! Relax!

[She laughs through a face reddened by tension.]

Alphys: …best twenty-three out of forty-five!

Undyne: C'mon, we're going to go help set up for this party already.

Alphys: Or best 101 out of 203, for even more accuracy!

[Undyne grabs Alphys' hand and pulls her out the door. Enough is apparently enough!]

Alphys: W-wait! You're affecting the outcome of this very s-scientific experiment! And I h-haven’t even chosen what to w-wear!

Undyne: Well, I'm BETTER than those experiments! And I chose for you! You look GREAT!

[Undyne breathes, trying to be calm.]

Undyne: …you gotta relax for once in your life! Nobody will care what you look like! Just be you and roll with it!

Alphys: B-but... I j-just... F-Frisk...

[Something clicks in the scientist’s brain.]

Undyne: ...what is it Alphys?

Alphys: You are right! Who cares what everyone thinks! I'm sure Frisk would be happy if I showed up, even If I were dressed as a glamorous killer robot inhabited by a ghost with dreams of stardom... that I invented... 

[She laughs nervously.]

Undyne: Exactly! Just let yourself go and do whatever!!

Alphys: It was Frisk that gave me the courage to tell the families about their loved ones being Amalgamates! And they weren't mad! They were just happy to be reunited once again! And nobody will care this time either!

[Alphys finds a newly found self-confidence.]

Alphys: Undyne, come with me! I know exactly what to wear!

[Alphys grabs Undyne’s arm and pulls her back into the house!]

Undyne: heh...Alright, Alphys. Whatever you say!

[Here comes an internal monologue.]

Undyne: [thinking] This is amazing...finally, she's having more confidence in herself...about dang time too. but hey, it's great that she's growing. I’m proud of her.

[Undyne beams with pride at her thought. Meanwhile, Alphys is in her room, picking out an outfit. Undyne peeks in.]

Undyne: So whatcha wearing?

[Alphys reveals her costume.]

Alphys: N-ngahhh... TADA!

[Apparently, she is dressed like... Undyne! A black tank-top and jeans. Nothing special, but effective anyway. She’s also holding one of Undyne’s cyan spears. They had been collecting dust in the corner…]

Undyne: Seriously, Alphys? 

[She blushes.]

Undyne: Heh… Well... imitation is the finest form of flattery. Can't say I'm complaining much! I guess I'll just go as is! Dressing up fancy is for wimps anyway! 

[She cackles.]

Undyne: Let’s go Alphys!

[Undyne rushes out the door.]

Alphys: Hey, w-wait for me Undyne!

[They rush to the location where the party will be held. More and more will continue to gather...]

\---

The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1c9mhlA4nwUqIoh8UKU5sS2tNh-xzdsTr/view


	4. Put on a Show!

[Three hours remain until Frisk’s 13th birthday party. Much of Ebott is coming to celebrate their ambassador. Some are coming to help set up the “Underground” themed party, too]

[As Mettaton is running toward Sans’ place, he remembers that Napstablook was invited to the party too. He rushes over to Blooky’s house to see if he’s going…]

Mettaton: [looks at camera] You know darlings, all this running... is good for my legs! 

[He does a pose with his left leg in the air, and then he turns back to the camera and leans forward with great passion!]

Mettaton: You know, even though I'm a robot... being a star in the surface world is a lot of... ~ BLOOD! ~ [dramatic pose] … ~ SWEAT! ~ [another dramatic pose] … ~ TEARS! ~ [yet another dramatic pose, because of course it is]

[Mettaton pauses from showing off.]

Mettaton: ...oh, wait I'm still a robot so I do neither of those things. That's why everyone ~ wants ~ to be...

[Stars fly out from Mettaton’s metal body.]

Mettaton: ~ ME! ~ …but you know, enough about me… 

[He flips robot hair, or at least pretends to do so…] 

Mettaton: …I'm here to fetch my cousin and save the party!

[Mettaton rushes to the Mettaton and Blooky household and busts down the door. Blooky is laying quietly in the middle of the floor.]

Blooky: Um...who's that...?

[He doesn't bother looking up. Music continues to blare throughout the house.]

MTT: It is ~ I ~, ~ The First Robot of Fabulousness ~, ~ The godrobot of Glamor ~, …~ AND ~… ~ The Rising Star of the Surface World ~ ... at your service.

[He winks.] 

Blooky: Um...ok...weren't you going to that party for the human...Frisk...right?

Mettaton: Oh, but I am feeling rather empty-handed at the moment…

Blooky: I mean, you aren’t… holding anything in your hand now…

[Mettaton chuckles.]

Mettaton: Very funny, Blooky. Well, here’s the plan: I'm a killer robot – and I plan on doing a little killing of my own at the human's party…

Blooky: Wait, no... don’t kill anyone...that's mean.

[Mettaton looks a little shocked – then he lightens up with a cheeky laugh.]

Mettaton: Not to worry, darling... the only killing I will do...

[He turns to the camera… again.]

Mettaton: … WILL BE ON ~ THE DANCEFLOOR! ~ 

[He does a glamorous dance-y stance with a leg up!]

Blooky: Oh...ok, now I get it. 

Mettaton: But you see... what's a murder without a perfect accomplice?

Blooky: Oh...are you taking someone as your plus-one?...

Mettaton: My plus-one? MY PERSONALITY!

Blooky: Your personality isn't a person though...

Mettaton: ... oh and I could use a talented spooky DJ to play music at the party!

Blooky: Oh...who would that DJ be?

[Mettaton chuckles again.]

MTT: Dr. Alphys of course! 

[He smirks.]

Mettaton: [whispers to screen] I just hope your audience would be able to detect the sarcasm in my robotic tone at least…

Blooky: Wait...Alphys is a DJ? Huh, that's cool I guess...

Mettaton: What, ya didn’t detect the sarcasm in my tone? How unfortunate!

Blooky: Oh, I see... that makes more sense. 

[Mettaton pulls out a mic – out of somewhere – and then points to the sky, then passionately at Blooky…]

Mettaton: The spooky DJ is you!

[Blooky finally gets up from the ground and is stunned.]

Mettaton: No one I know DJs better than you do! Well, darling... not even me.

Blooky: Um...I could do my best, I guess…

Mettaton: So that means you'll do it?

Blooky: I’m not sure if they’ll like me or not…

MTT: Well... if you insist...

[Sudden cut to MTT running to the party with Blooky in his right arm. Such action!]

MTT: OFF WE GO, DARLING!!

Blooky: Well, this is a thing now.

[Mettaton starts to look at Blooky again. He decides to listen to his plea this time.]

Mettaton: You don't have to DJ if you want. I just... darling, all the fame and no one close to share it with? I want to share it with you!

Blooky: I appreciate you looking out for me, but… parties aren’t normally for me, I guess. I could try anyway though…

Mettaton: And besides, who says you have to see everyone? 

[Mettaton smiles widely…]

Blooky: What do you mean...?

Mettaton: [looks toward screen] ...well I would say this would be a great place to end the chapter, wouldn't it?

[Blooky looks confused.]

Mettaton: I would love to explain everything to Blooky, but this story needs some… ~ SUSPENSE ~ …

[He poses… with Blooky still in tow!]

Mettaton: …to keep the audience on their toes... 

Blooky: He’s trying to break the 4th wall again, I see…

[Mettaton ignores Blooky and continues addressing the audience directly.]

Mettaton: Coming up... will the skeleton deliver his letter?! Will the royal scientist get used to dressing like a strong fish?! And will Blooky EVER get used to a party atmosphere?!

[Blooky sighs in ghost.]

Mettaton: Also coming up... ROMANCE! 

[He poses with a scarlet rose... and Blooky.]  
Mettaton: ADVENTURE! 

[He poses with a finger gun... and Blooky.]

Mettaton: DRAMA! 

[He poses with backhand on forehead... and Blooky.]

Mettaton: ...or maybe one of those three... we will see!

[He does one more dramatic pose. Blooky is confused but he rolls with it.]

Mettaton: Oh, the drama... it's already happening! ‘Til next time folks, tata! 

[The pair of cousins run to the house. All of Frisk’s closest friends are preparing for the birthday bash. The time for celebration is soon. They are filled with the DETERMINATION to give Frisk a wonderful birthday. But as they go towards the party, a hooded figure follows them up the road, observing their travel patterns, then quickly running in the opposite direction. Drama, indeed…]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QU1h_Nm4QqMpDJSe1SB6bADYXclLmAkM/view


	5. Building Bridges

[The party is being set up. Toriel is barking out orders to everyone as they’re setting up the big party for Frisk]

Toriel: Alright people, listen up! Undyne, don't forget to hold onto your spears and point them to the sky passionately when Sans brings in Frisk! Alphys, move those blocks over there and stack them so they look like pillars in the ruins! *turns to Asriel* And my child, don't forget to stand at the door with your flower costume. Thank you!

[Toriel waits for a response from Undyne, Alphys, or Asriel; she gets none in return. She then raises her voice in the next line.]

Toriel: Everyone got that?!

All three at once: Got it!

[Asgore is impressed by the organization as Toriel wipes her forehead of sweat.]

Asgore: GOT IT! 

[He exclaims in a loud booming voice.]

Toriel: Asgore, I didn't even give you a job to do! 

[She rolls her eyes.]

Toriel: At least, not at the moment.

Asgore: But... I bring flowers! Golden flowers from the underground!

[Asgore pulls out a bouquet of buttercups.]

Asgore: So, I am useful for something!

Toriel: Ugh, fine. Just...go set them on the windowsill and water them, I guess… but can't you do anything other than that? And, where're your kingly robes? This is supposed to be an underground themed party, and you're out of costume! 

[She quickly points to Asgore's yellow flower Hawaiian shirt.]

Asgore: Um...

Toriel: ...yes?! Don't keep me waiting, Asgore.

[Cut-away to Asgore cleaning his robes by tossing it in the washing machine. Somehow it shrinks in the wash… so he gives it to a Temmie standing nearby. It fits the Temmie rather nicely.]

Temmie: hOI! tem iz ruler of teh undrgroundz! good 4 colleg applcationz!

[Back to the party.]

Asgore: ...It grew legs and walked off?

[Toriel raises an eyebrow.]

Asgore: Or… it grew a soul and walked off?

[Toriel sighs heavily.]

Toriel: Dang it Asgore. You're just as air-headed as when we were in the underground! I should've been ruler the entire time.

Asgore: Great idea! Would have given me more time in my garden!

[Toriel suddenly snaps]

Toriel: You SEE?! You shun responsibility when it matters the most and you're a pushover BABY!

[Asriel looks around the corner and shakes his head. Undyne consoles him, telling him to not worry too much. Toriel heaves a sigh.]

Toriel: I'm sorry...I shouldn't be so angry. This party is for my child and I'm getting all caught up in things that don't matter.

Asgore: And remember, Frisk is my child too! Is that not why I am here?

[Toriel is caught off-guard by this.]

Toriel: I hate to admit it, but...you're...right. I forgot since I hold primary custody over Frisk and Asriel, I suppose.

Asgore: Look Toriel, I know... I'm not the best king of the underground... or the best goat husband of the overground... guess that’s how I lost you in the first place…

Toriel: [under her breath] You got that right...

Asgore: ...heck, I'm not the best at naming things, or wearing appropriate costumes...

[Toriel chuckles.]

Toriel: True…

[Her complexion begins to soften slightly.]

Asgore: ...but I'm good at flowering! And you know, these were the flowers that I brought Asriel the day after the night he found Frisk, tired in his goat arms... Asriel was careful to look after those flowers, like his old man!

[He smiles widely, out of pride. Toriel now listens intently.] 

Asgore: Then he told me, when he gave them to Frisk, the first thing they said... ‘These fill me with determination!' I’m so proud.

[Toriel smiles.]

Toriel: I'm proud of my sons too.

Asgore: Such beautiful golden flowers. I'd give my soul to become one.

[Toriel shakes her head]

Toriel: It doesn't surprise me that you have that idea. 

Asgore: Do... do they still talk about their father a lot? I know, I shouldn't pry...

[Toriel pauses…]

Asgore: Tell me, so I don't have to pry.

[Toriel mulls on his request carefully, before speaking up.]

Toriel: Sometimes, yes. Asriel more than Frisk. Both miss you, but Frisk doesn’t talk about it as much, I think. He just goes about life and has accepted our… situation. Asriel's taking longer...sometimes I hear him praying in his room that you and I get back together. 

[She looks down, at the ground’s general direction.] 

Toriel: He's such a gentle, sweet son. I'm lucky to have him.

[Toriel shakes her head softly once more.]

Toriel: But... I don't know how to break it to him that there's no chance of you and I getting back together. I've just dodged around the question whenever he's asked it, and it's been for nearly two years. I’ll say something like “perhaps” or “it’s complicated” but never… being forward with it. 

Asgore: We should tell him!

Toriel: Tell him what exactly?

Asgore: I know! How about: 'Son, I want you to know that your mom and I love you very much and that is why we are never ever ever getting back together.'

[Toriel is puzzled by this.]

Toriel: How does... how does that even make any sense?

Asgore: The kid deserves to know the truth!

Toriel: No, the last part, Asgore. We love each other so much...to the point where we NEVER get back together? That doesn't make sense when you put it that way. 

Asgore: You love Azzy, right?

[Toriel looks annoyed.]

Toriel: Yes, of course I love my child! What kind of a useless question is that?

[Asgore stares solemnly at her.]

Asgore: Do you love him enough to tell him the truth?

[Toriel stares at Asgore intensely. She's shocked and says nothing …for eons. Asgore begins to express concern.]

Asgore: You're not a bad mother, Tori...

[Toriel breathes heavily.]

Toriel: Please don't call me Tori. We're not there anymore.

Asgore: Ok, ok. I’m sorry. Anyway… you took care of Frisk when they fell down, right?

Toriel: Yes...I did. I loved Frisk like my own son. And now...he's my own son.

Asgore: They loved it when you gave them a slice of that butterscotch cinnamon pie... bythewaydoyoustillhaveanyleftforme? 

[Asgore grins cheekily. Toriel face-palms.]

Toriel: No, Asgore.

Asgore: They also loved your snail bedtime stories at night. You'd tell them of the great snail race down at the waterfall every time and they'd sleep well after that.

Toriel: Yeah, I've read them those stories too... Frisk was always a fan of those stories.

Asgore: You see, Toriel? Frisk was thankful for a motherly presence in the ruins where they fell. But if they were overprotected… would they have made it to the barrier and have us freed in the process?

[Toriel mulls over this too.]

Toriel: ...I hate to admit it, but you're right again. If I kept Frisk in the ruins, we would've been stuck down in the underground forever...but instead, we can wander the overworld freely...and Frisk got our Asriel back 

[She tears up.]

Toriel: I'm so thankful...

Asgore: ...tell Azzy what he needs to hear.

Toriel: ...I'll do my best to tell Asriel, and Frisk. I need to do this...so they can fully understand where they're coming from. I hope I can do it... I want to do what's right for our children.

Asgore: Well... looking at this party, I say you're doing right for your children. 

[Asgore smiles warmly.]

Toriel: Do you really think they'll like it? I hope so.... I love my kids and I want Frisk's birthday to... be a great one. Better than ever.

Asgore: It's looking great! All we need is your butterscotch pie ...and everyone else. Say, why aren't they here yet? 

[He looks around the nearly empty room. Yeah, why is no one else here yet?]

Toriel: You misread the invitation. We don't start until 2 hours from now.

[…Oh.]

Toriel: Either way...despite our um… differences... I'm... 

[She struggles to speak.]

Toriel: … I’m… I'm glad you're here. It'll be good for the children to see you again. It's been an entire month since they've spent time with you.

[Asgore smiles. The knowledge that the kids would want to see him, it fills his SOUL with determination.]

Asgore: I’m glad I’m here too. Now, let’s make this party something awesome!

[Toriel nods confidently. The king and queen, while no longer together, are finally seeing eye-to-eye. There seems to be DETERMINATION filling the atmosphere of the room.]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vcRvpfxl6X7GAOBV3txysYv82OXlwXve/view


	6. The Great Journey of Papyrus part 2: Electric Boogaloo

[The great journey of the Great Papyrus! He’s still trying to deliver the party invitation to Jerry]

Papyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM CRUISINGDOWNTHEHILLRAPIDLYNYEHHHHHH…

[He takes a breath, as he continues accelerating downhill.]

Papyrus: ISHALLMAKEAREPLACEMENTINVITATION – ANDGIVEITTOJERRY – ANDTHENEVERYONEGETSANINVIIIII...-

[Papyrus abruptly brakes as he reaches the foot of the hill. As a result, he is thrown off the GOATMOBILE. As he gets up, he notices a procession of spiders walk across his path. Muffet walks up to him.]

Muffet: Ahuhuhuhuhu... Well hello dearie~ What brings you here on this fine day?

Papyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE AN IMPORTANT MISSION TO COMPLETE!

Muffet: Oh, a mission? Sounds fun~ I, too, have a mission... to bring a spider cake to the human's birthday! We spider-kind have ever been grateful to the little one for liberating us out of the Ruins!~

Papyrus: YOU KNEW ABOUT THE HUMAN'S BIRTHDAY?

Muffet: Yes, well dearie, it was a secret that you couldn't keep very well~ ahuhuhu

Papyrus: BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS THE BEST AT KEEPING SECRETS! I SWEAR!

Muffet: Well, we must go~ Hope everyone loves the spider cake. It's our biggest bake item yet!

[The spiders eventually disperse. Soon after, Papyrus quickly gets back on the GOATMOBILE and pedals to So Sorry's art studio and shop. He rings the doorbell once he has arrived.]

So Sorry: [behind the door] I'm So Sorry! And I'm so sorry but we're closed for the day!

[So Sorry opens the door as the tall thin skeleton stands there with a huge grin on his face]

So Sorry: I'm so sorry, again. But you can come back tomorrow!

Papyrus: NYEHHHH! ALL I NEED IS ONE - ONE INVITATION

So Sorry: Invitation for who?

Papyrus: AN EXTRA INVITATION FOR THE PARTY!

So Sorry: I'm sorry, but I don't know who this extra invitation is for! Besides, I already have mine. 

[He pulls it out from his back pocket, among a collection of crumpled paper.]

Papyrus: WAIT - WHY ARE YOU CLOSED SO EARLY?

So Sorry: For the party, of course! Sorry if there’s been a misunderstanding...

Papyrus: SO... WAIT WHAT IF I BOUGHT THE- 

[The lights in the shop go off.]

So Sorry: Oh no, s-sorry about that. The shop is closed so the lights are set to turn off when it closes… oh! Before we go to the party, I need to get the banner. Sorry…

[He grabs the birthday banner.]

So Sorry: Sorry, I'm back. I have the banner now! I'll see you at the party.

Papyrus: I, THE GR- NYEH.

[Papyrus pauses and thinks]

Papyrus: BUT! I ALMOST FORGOT! THE HUMAN’S FAVORITE COURSE: SPAGHETTI! HAVE NO FEAR! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL SAVE THE PARTY WITH MY SPAGHETTI!

[Papyrus pedals back to his place to retrieve the spaghetti.]

Papyrus: NYEH... WHY... DID... I... MOVE... TO... THE... TOP...OF...A...HILL... NYEHHH…

[Imagine a montage of Papyrus making it up the hill, only to get tired at some point, then continue back home to retrieve the spaghetti and race downhill.]

Papyrus: ITHEGREATPAPYRUSHASSAVEDTHEPART- 

[He forgets to brake this time. As a result, he ends up faceplanting. The spaghetti flies from off his hand and it spills onto the ground.]

Papyrus: MY SPAGHETTI! NYEHHHHHHHHH!

[He appears to be dejected… if only for a moment. Then he resumes with a somewhat renewed resolve.]

Papyrus: ... NO MATTER! ALL SHALL BE WELL WHEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HEAD TO THE PARTY!

[Sans sees his brother pedaling as he's on a stroll]

Sans: hey bro, what's up?

Papyrus: WHY DID I AGREE TO MOVE?

Sans: because you got tired of my crap if i recall…

[He smirks.]

Sans: admit it, you miss me…

[He winks.]

Papyrus: I WILL ADMIT THAT I MISS YOUR BEDTIME STORIES, BROTHER! BUT STILL, I MUST REMAIN STRONG!

Sans: you have determination, don’t you papy?

Papyrus: I HAVE DETERMINATION... THAT THE PARTY SHALL GO WELL! EVEN THOUGH THE PARTY SPAGHETTI IS SPILLT ON THE SIDEWALK!

Sans: oh yeah? well how are ya gonna fix that?

Papyrus: I GUESS I HAVE TO BE THERE FOR EVERYONE! COME ON, BROTHER, LET'S GO!

Sans: eh, sure

Sans: [thinking] oh right, gotta distract the kid somehow to get him away from the party planning

Sans: hey papy, you should lure the human out of my house somehow... we can turn it into a game.

Papyrus: A...GAME? I HOPE IT'S JUNIOR JUMBLE!

Sans: eh, you're close…

[Meanwhile, Mettaton and Blooky are running towards Papyrus and Sans.]

Sans: hey look papy, it's the performing pair…

Blooky: I'm feeling... off... I shouldn't have had that ghost sandwich... really feeling it up- runs off to puke or something

[Mettaton then speaks to Sans and Papyrus.]

Mettaton: He'll be okay, darlings.

Sans: funny, i didn't know ghosts had digestive systems…

[Blooky floats back to them]

Blooky: Ugh, my stomach... now I reaaaally am not up for the party...

Mettaton: Well... we still need a spooky DJ!

Blooky: Uhh, ok...

Papyrus: YES, PLEASE PLAY FOR THE PARTY YOUR PHANTASMIC PLAYLIST!

Blooky: Uh, sure I guess... I'll try and all. I hope they all like it...

Sans: papy was going to bring spaghetti, but things got a little hairy.

[Sans gestures at the pile of spaghetti, which appears to have collected some strands of hair. Papyrus’ face gets red and hot]

Sans: does a spooky DJ play the trom-bone?

[Papyrus gets mad. His cranium grows redder.]

Papyrus: NYEH!!

Sans: hey blooky, i bet your music will chill everyone to the bone [winks] and hey if anyone else wanted to be DJ at the kid's party, i bet they wouldn't stand a GHOST of a chance of being selected, compared to you [smirks]

Papyrus: BONE?!

[He starts to get incensed]

Papyrus: GHOST?!!?

Sans: something wrong papy?

[Sans continues to flash a mischievous smile.]

Papyrus: YOU KNOW WHY I'M MAD, BROTHER!

Sans: admit it, deep down my puns tickle your funny bone

[Sans winks again.]

Papyrus: BOOOOOOONE?!!?!!?!?!

[Steam comes out from the sides of Papyrus’ skull… because he is lacking ears… as he’s a skeleton, obviously…]

Papyrus: THIS IS WHY I MOVED OUT OF YOUR PLACE... AND ALSO! IS IT EVEN YOUR PLACE, BROTHER? YOU CROSSED OUT GRILLBY'S AND PUT YOUR OWN NAME ON IT!!!

Sans: eh, details [winks] but hey, admit it... you still love my puns deep down, don’tcha 

[He nudges Papyrus lovingly.]

Papyrus: NYEHHHHHHH!

Sans: but hey, even I’ll admit that i do like seeing you squirm from time to time 

[He chuckles. While the skeleton bros are arguing, Mettaton looks at the time…]

Mettaton: [sets his robot volume to 1] my dearest Blooky~… if we take the bike, we can make it to the party by 7:00pm tonight.

Blooky: [whispering] ...but the party starts at 6...

MTT: yes darling. but I want to be fashionably late~

Blooky: um... you only want to show up late... to put on a show?... and... i have to be there... to DJ....

Mettaton: Well. Welly welly well…

[The robot’s eyes light up even more than usual.]

Mettaton: I can pedal faster and we could reach by... 6:30. eh, I'm still fashionably late~

Blooky: um...alright i guess...

Mettaton: Let us go, darling!

*Mettaton grabs the GOATMOBILE. Before he pedals off, he does one quick pose! Meanwhile, Papyrus is still ranting about Sans’ puns.]

Papyrus: AND ANOTHER THING, BROTHER – ABOUT YOUR PUNS! THEY'RE HORRIBLE! 

Sans: are they so terrible that they're bone-chilling?

Papyrus: NYEEHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE YOUR PUNS! EVEN THE ROBOT AND THE GHOST AGREE WITH ME!

Sans: hey, speaking of...where did they go? 

[Sans looks sideways.]

Papyrus: BROTHER, THEY'RE RIGHT OVER... 

[He turns to see Mettaton and Blooky riding off in the distance.

Papyrus: NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Sans: heh, irony.

[Papyrus has his head bowed down. His shoulder blades and femurs are shaking. All this juxtaposed with Sans’ cheeky grin.]

Sans: you'll get it back eventually, I’m sure 

[He continues to smile cheekily.]

Papyrus: I... THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL BE LATE FOR THE HUMAN'S BIRTHDAY.

Sans: eh, I’m sure the human won't mind if you're a little late, ya know? *shrugs* frisk’s a good kid… oh, and bro, what about the spaghetti you were bringing to the party?

[Papyrus gives a dejected NYEH. His anger is leaving him. He has lost the determination to stay irate.]

Papyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HAVE TO WALK NOW.

Sans: it'll be fine, bro. just relax, ease up. being lazy can pay off ya know.

[Sans winks. Papyrus continues to walk slowly back from whence he came.]*

Sans: [thinking] oh yeah, gotta distract the kid and get him away from the party set up. If only papy stuck around, he could’ve taken a shortcut with me to the party. Oh well

[The shorter and stockier skeleton shrugs and teleports back to Sans' real house to distract Frisk. The party is almost here. The guests are filled with DETERMINATION… and cheer. There also seems to be a dark figure wearing a mask, who’s just outside the property. They keep counting the guests that enter the house as if they’re analyzing the situation…]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vHNQy-fs9V49mxcTmqpzzauM7GcYUjIq/view


	7. Shift

[The party is about to begin. Many of the Ebott residents are in attendance. The guests are out back in Sans’ yard and inside his house, as Sans and Frisk lay outside, now in front of the house. The sun is beginning to set and the party is filling with excitement.]

Sans: enjoying the sun kid? sometimes it's fun to just lie on the side walk and do nothing… 

[Both have been laying on the side walk for an hour or so. Frisk is getting sun burned]

Sans: heck, doin’ nothing's what i do best!

[He winks.]

Frisk: [cheekily] I don't need sunblock, I have DETERMINATION.

[His sunburn does not lessen. Maybe he does need sunblock…]

Frisk: ...screw that, let's go inside.

[Sans looks at his watch.]

Sans: eh, sure. but, could you help me get up kid? i don't feel like moving.

Frisk: Are you sure I'm not gonna have a bad time if I help you get up?

Sans: nah kid... [eyes go blank] you haven't committed any sins yet

Frisk: ...

Sans: nah, i’m kidding. you're a good kid… but really, could you help me up?

[Sans is still laying there, like the lazy bones he is. Frisk pulls him up with all his strength. It takes a little bit but Sans gets up at long last!]

Sans: thanks bud. let's head inside.

[The pair begin to head inside.]

*Sans: [thinks to himself] this should’ve been a long enough distraction to help finish the party setup

[They both begin to slowly open the door as a tall, lanky figure with a green and yellow shirt and a dark glance looks down on them from a bush]

The figure: There you are... I've finally found you.

[Meanwhile, Frisk and Sans slowly open the door. Frisk is the first to enter. Suddenly… all of the monsters and humans at the party yell, "SURPRISE!"! Frisk’s eyes widen slightly. Sans is smiling still. As Frisk looks around the room, some of the monsters are in costume]

Asriel: Look Frisk, I'm Flowey again! 

[He shows off his flower costume as Undyne holds up her blue spears proudly. Mettaton poses dramatically with his legs as him and Blooky bust through the door, right past Frisk and Sans. Muffet and Toriel are both holding pies, one with spiders and one that may or may not have snails.]

Mettaton: Sorry we're fashionably late!

[Mettaton continues to pose dramatically. Blooky still looks a bit gloomy. Is it still from that ghost sandwich he had earlier?]

Undyne: We're holding this party for you kid, to celebrate YOU! Our hero! Our ambassador and the one to free us monsters! And we're also remembering you're totally awesome journey through the underground! That’s our theme! [cackles]

Random monsters: Happy birthday Frisk!

Random humans: Yes, happy birthday Frisk! You're the best!

Sans: [thinking] heh...they really outdid themselves... i respect that. been rooting for the kid the entire time... he deserves it.

Toriel: My child, we hope that you enjoy this party.

Asgore: Uh, me too!

[Frisk's eyes open widely for once in his life. He's beaming with joy; possibly determination, too]

Alphys: W-well, we have a lot of...

Mettaton: - FUN! DRAMA! TENSION!

Muffet: And spiders! Ahuhuhuhuhu...

Sans: eell... what do ya think, kid?

[He looks at Frisk with a big smile. Meanwhile, Frisk is preoccupied reading the party banner. It elicits a chuckle out of him. It reads, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRISK AND USE THE PAPYRUS FONT NYEH HEH HEH”]

So Sorry: I'm so sorry, and... well that's what I thought he meant. I do like the colors and the mixed media, however! I'd say it's my best work yet! 

[So Sorry partially beams with pride.]

Frisk: I love this party everyone… thank you so much. This means the world to me. Thank you… 

[Frisk looks around quickly.]

Frisk: And funny you should mention... where is Papyrus anyway?

Muffet: Well, dearie, I did see him about an hour ago...

Frisk: Everyone else seems to be here... 

[He squints his eyes even more than usual.] 

Frisk: …even Jerry...

[Frisk points to Jerry. Sans then sees Jerry in the corner being Jerry]

Jerry: Where's the Wi-fi?

Sans: [under his breath] what the actual fresh heck is he doing here? time to try and get rid of the party crasher.

Sans: oh, no wi-fi here. too lazy to buy a router.

[He gives a smirk.]

Jerry: This party blows. Could anyone give me a ride home?

[Everyone in the party responds “NO!” in unison.]

Undyne: Hold on! 

[Something is troubling her.]

Undyne: WE CAN'T START THE PARTY WITHOUT PAPYRUS! NGAHHH-

Sans: i'm sure he'll get here eventually, undyne. he wouldn't miss this party for the world. he loves the human… he may even be obsessed with him a little bit…

Alphys: W-wait... [looks at her Undyne costume] I'm supposed to say "N-ngahh" to keep with the theme, r-right Undyne?

[Undyne grins.]

Undyne: Yes you are! But it's ok if you forget sometimes, I guess. [laughs] Frisk digs this party no matter what!

Alphys: How d-did my coat fit any-way?

Undyne: Umm... I LIKE IT! REGULAR COAT OF JUSTICE! NGAHHH-

Alphys: Heh...thanks Undyne.

[As typical light-hearted party small talk is going on, one Dreemurr brother calls out to the other.]

Asriel: Hey Frisk! Let’s hang out outside for a bit!

Frisk: Alright Azzy!

[Frisk walks over as Asriel opens the backdoor for Frisk and they walk outside. They happen to be alone]

Frisk: Hey, so… what did you want to say?

Asriel: Well… I just wanted to say that you're popular around here, bud. I knew that this party would be a success. The town loves you the longer you're here. 

[Frisk blushes. Asriel gives him a loving shoulder bump.]

Frisk: Thanks, Azzy. 

[Frisk smiles warmly.]

Asriel: …Ugh, this flower suit is getting out under the sun. 

[He takes off the suit.]

Asriel: Need a break.

[There is more banter going on inside. Toriel and Muffet are arguing about which pie should be served first for the dessert. Meanwhile, the lanky figure in yellow and green sneaks around back and is hiding in the backyard bushes. They seem shifty… Sans notices the figure through the sliding window as the others in the room are chatting.]

Sans: [under his breath] ... wait... was this guy on our invite list? something seems fishy here... or maybe i’m just forgetting that we invited him. ah well 

[He decides to try and sleep on the kitchen counter. As the party goers continue to engage in idle party chit-chat, the figure looks around and sees his target: Frisk. His gaze goes dark again as he mutters under his breath.]

The figure: It’s all his fault… all his fault…

[The figure’s hands as he gets ready to approach the ambassador. He pulls out a mask from his back pocket and places it on as he readies his blade as well. Asriel chats with Frisk, unbeknownst to the figure’s presence.]

Asriel: All these people here… they're all here for you... I hope you like this party.

Frisk: I do, Azzy. I’m very grateful… 

*Frisk pauses* 

Frisk: …hey... what happened to the flower costume?

Asriel: Oh, I took it off. Too hot in the August sun. It's right there! 

[He points to his side where the costume is at.]

Frisk: Haven't you gotten used to the sun? 

[Frisk grins. Asriel chuckles.]

Asriel: Sure. But that costume STILL gets hot! I don't want my fur to get all fuzzy from the heat.

Frisk: ...Didn't I see you in school wearing that costume?

Asriel: [laughs] Maybe once or twice.

Frisk: ...You're auditioning for the school play, aren’t you?

Asriel: Bingo! I play one of the giant sunflower characters and other background characters for the production of ‘Wizards of the Underground and the Monsters in it' or something like that. It’s a lot of fun!

[Asriel’s voice grows warmer.]

Asriel: And, I figured since I had this flower costume in store, it would be good to use it for our themed party for you. [warmly smiles] I hope you like it.

Frisk: Well... you as a flower... heh, nice.

Asriel: Good! Whatever makes you happy, brother. I want this to be the best day you've ever had!

[Just then, the figure readies their mask and jumps out of the backyard bushes. He runs toward the pair of brothers, and pulls out the blade ready to slash the ambassador-]

Asriel: FRISK WATCH OUT!

[Asriel jumps in the way and gets injured instead of Frisk. He's badly hurt…]

Frisk: NOOOO... Azzy… you’re too young to die- you have half my soul, don't you? You have to live! [suddenly weakens] Oh no... I'm feeling very overwhelmed right now... but if you can hear me... don't give up, Azzy. Stay... s t a y d e t e r m i n e d ...

Asriel: [breathes heavy] I... I'll be ok, F-Frisk [coughs]

[Frisk takes pause. He is still shocked at what transpired.]

Asriel: I'm... not...wasting that... 2nd chance... [coughs harder] remember... t-that promise? I'll...be... ok… [smiles weakly]

[Asriel blacks out...]

Asriel: …

[The figure prepares to attack Frisk again, but Sans wakes up and lunges through the door when he sees what's happening. There seems to be some panic from the partygoers.]

Sans: hey kid...

[The masked figure turns around. Sans' eye turns an angry blue. His voice goes lower than its ever been.]

Sans: I h o p e y o u ' r e r e a d y f o r a b a d t i m e .

[He summons the gaster blasters and fires them at a fast pace. The figure dodges most of them but not without getting scarred a few times. They run away quickly and hop over the fence into the woods.]

Sans: Y o u ' l l p a y f o r t h a t , y o u s o n o f a . . . 

[He keeps muttering as he starts to go after the figure.]

Asgore: [bursts outside] Son! We'll call you an ambulance... and I’ll have tea for you when you wake up!

Undyne: King Asgore! I have an even better idea [points to Sans] He's faster than any of us. Forget the ambulance, let's use him.

[Undyne hollers at Sans.] 

Undyne: SANS! GET YOUR LAZY BONES OVER HERE!

[Sans’ blue eye goes back to being a normal white dot. He turns around and sees the group again.]

Toriel: I wonder if my ch-...

[The goat mom turns around to see outside Asriel lying unconscious in Frisk’s arms on the patio. She begins to tear up heavily. No words… Sans mutters to himself as he walks slowly back to the group]

Sans: if i just noticed the figure earlier... or wasn't sleeping... i could've stopped it... it's all... my fault.

Undyne: HEY, HURRY UP YOUR FAT BUTT SANS! WE HAVE AN INJURED CHILD OVER HERE!

[Sans starts to go a little faster. Eventually, he rejoins the group.]

Undyne: Now YOU take him to the hospital. Take Alphys with you; she can keep him stable while you go to the ER. You're faster than anyone. Now MOVE IT!

[Sans stares aimlessly for a couple of seconds before responding.]

Sans:...i'm on it.

[Undyne turns to the Dreemurrs-]

Monster Kid: Hey Undyne! Why don't you catch the bad guy? You're the toughest I know!

[Undyne narrows her gaze and looks at Monster Kid.]

Undyne: This child's life is more important. Besides, with us around now knowing there's some creep trying to attack our friend... we won't let it happen again! I love to fight… [sadly chuckles] …but that will have to wait. Mark my words though, that punk WILL be hunted down…

[Alphys then tosses a spear at Undyne. Undyne catches it]

Alphys: Th-they came with a k-k-knife... Here, you use this spear....

Undyne: I already said, I’ll track down that little twerp later! YOU need to go with Sans and Asriel to the ER. Keep Asriel stable, ok? You're a scientist, you can do it. Meanwhile, I'll take the Dreemurrs to the ER myself. They're in no place to drive right now. 

[Undyne stares at Alphys intently.]

Undyne: Do this for me, alright?

[Alphys gets determined]

Alphys: Yes!

Undyne: That's my girl! Now get going with Sans before too long. We can't wait around.

[Sans, still cradling Asriel, takes Alphys' hand and runs off. They go at blistering speed. Undyne then turns to comfort Toriel.]

Undyne: So... I'm not the best at this whole "comforting" thing, but, hear me out... Asriel will be fine. I'm sure of it. He has too much determination to let himself go now. You feel me?

[Toriel continues to sob…]

Undyne: There, there... [tries to smile but half-fails] he has half of a human soul merged with his own soul. Human souls can take much more punishment than monster souls can. I'm sure he'll be fine! Just think about it...

[Undyne pauses. Her voice gets heavier.]

Undyne: You won't lose your child again. I'm sure of it. Anyway, we should catch up with-

Monster Kid: No wait! Undyne, don't go! We need someone to protect us! What if they return?

[An elderly tortoise chimes in.]

Gerson: Well, I'll look after all of you whippersnappers!

Undyne: I'll have Gerson call the police as well. 

[Undyne turns to Gerson.]

Undyne: Gerson! Call the police and report the attack, understood?

[Gerson nods.]

Royal Guard 1: With our armor, they can't get past us if they attack again!

Royal Guard 2: I like you better without your armor…  
[Royal Guard 2 gives a mischievous smirk. Undyne’s gills start to flare up.]

Undyne: Yeah, and you two knuckleheads weren't even around when Frisk was attacked and Asriel was injured! Useless... we WILL call the police. They'll know what to do.

Royal Guard 2: Sorry Undyne. We were both in heaven! 

[Royal Guard 2 tries to smile briefly to lighten the mood a little… it does not work. The fish warrior hero goes into a rage]

Undyne: JUST! SHUT! UP!

[Undyne slams her spear into the kitchen table. The room falls silent.]

Undyne: This is NO time to joke around! The prince could DIE… AGAIN! And you idiots aren't HELPING ANYTHING! 

She’s breathing extremely heavy. Her eyes are filled with fire. You could hear a pin drop. She turns to the Dreemurrs.]

Undyne: ...now then, let's catch up with Sans and your son. With how Sans speeds through traffic, they should be at the ER already. I'll drive your car, alright?

[Asgore nods slowly. He turns to Toriel.]

Asgore: You cannot give up just yet, Toriel! Stay determined!

Toriel: [through sobs] W-we c-can't lose o-our c-c-child again... w-what if we d-do? My child... my child...

[Asgore embraces Toriel. He says nothing.]

Undyne: Hey, we should get going. Let's go see him, ok?

[Asgore says goodbye to everyone at the party.]

Frisk: …

[Frisk seems even more expressionless than usual. Undyne helps them get into the car and they drive off to Ebott General Hospital. There was a pain that hadn’t been felt in years.]

[As the Dreemurr family travels to the hospital, a tall yet young purple monster passes on the other side of the street. Her physique is strong, yet she seems quiet and aloof, with her hood up despite the heat. She peers over at one of the most well-known households in the town…]

The purple, hooded monster: A party?... With all this negative commotion? Heh… [she thinks quietly] maybe I should… 

[she stops muttering to herself as she continues to walk past the home. After all, the orphanage is on the other side of town.]

[Later]

[The sun has set. The Dreemurrs, the skeleton bros, Undyne, and Alphys are in the waiting room. One of the monster-species doctors comes into their presence.]

Doctor: I have news.

[The group waits with baited breath. Tension in the air which could be cut with a knife. Toriel’s eyes are the reddest of them all]

Doctor: Fortunately… due to you all coming in soon after the injury, I am pleased to say that he will make a full recovery. You arrived just in time.

[The Dreemurrs all hug tightly. Undyne pumps her fist excitedly as Alphys wipes her forehead in relief. Sans stands there silently. The powerful skeleton’s eyes are blank, as Toriel briefly gives Sans a worried look. Sans doesn’t seem to notice.]

Doctor: Now, he will definitely need his rest. We request that only one person visit him for now due to sheer exhaustion, along with visiting hours ending in 5 minutes. You can all come back and visit him for slightly more flexible hours and beyond starting tomorrow. I hope you understand. 

Undyne: Thank you, doctor! We really appreciate it. 

[Frisk looks up at Toriel and Asgore solemnly.]

Toriel: It’s alright my child… if anyone should visit our Asriel tonight, it’s you. We understand.

Asgore: My son, I agree. I bet your brother would love to see you. We can wait… go ahead and see him. 

[Frisk nods slowly. The group smiles at him and encourages him to go in and visit the prince. As he walks in, Asriel seems half-asleep at best. There’s an oxygen tube attached to his snout; breathing normally. He looks frail but… steady; possibly determined as well.]

Frisk: …A-Azzy? Are you there? It’s me, your best friend…

[Asriel opens his eyes slowly. He smiles softly at his brother, who is seated in the chair next to his bed.]

Asriel: …hehe… howdy, Frisk. I told you I’d be ok. [chuckles]

[Frisk begins to cry and whimper.]

Asriel: … hey, Frisk?... What’s wrong?

Frisk: [sniffles and wipes his eyes] You idiot… y-you promised me you’d take c-care of your soul, and y-y-you go and do that?! You could’ve died… I know you have part of a h-human soul… but what if you… i-if you…

[Asriel reaches out his arm slowly and puts it on Frisk’s shoulder.]

Asriel: I’m sorry, Frisk… I know, I’m a big dumb idiot… but, I care about you very much. You’re my best friend… I wanted to protect you… to save you, just like how you rescued me from my flower prison, hehe. 

[Frisk’s anger and sadness melts into compliance.]

Frisk: I know, but… what if you fell?! I-I can’t get over that. W-what if things went w-wrong? What if… I-I was scared…

[Asriel chuckles.]

Asriel: Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil…

[Frisk stares at him, a bit confused.]

Asriel: …the thing is Frisk, since getting my real body back, I’ve learned how important it is to keep calm and to not go crazy. Reflecting on my time as Flowey and how maniacal I was and all that I went through… [he sighs deeply] I let myself go insane, and life is too short to go insane like I did. That verse always helps me remember… that things will be ok, and… that I shouldn’t worry. I’ll be alright… no matter what happens, my God will comfort me and I’ll fight to push through and work through problems in the right way… even when things get very low.

[Frisk takes pause. He suddenly hugs Asriel.]

Frisk: …love you, Azzy. Please stay safe, ok? 

[Frisk is overwhelmed by emotion; he get misty eyed again. Asriel smiles wider.]

Asriel: Love you too, Frisk… 

[The goat kid turns his head and sees the clock.]

Asriel: Hey, you better go before the nurses yell at you. Visiting hours are over 

[He points to the time.]

Frisk: Yeah… you’re right… I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?

Asriel: Yeah… for sure. See you around.

[Asriel and Frisk smile at each other once more as Frisk leaves. As the group leaves the room, Asriel turns and stares out the window.]

Asriel: [thinking] Frisk will be ok… he still has determination in him… and I do too! We will fight on, no matter what.

[Asriel smiles as he falls asleep. Death and defeat are no longer his options. His second chance will be different. He is filled with DETERMINATION.]

[Later]

[A familiar purple monster is currently seated in the sports bar. As she sips on a drink and eats some tortilla chips, she glances up at the only television not broadcasting sports. There happens to be a breaking news report.]

Reporter: This just in, there has been an attempted murder in the town of Ebott, Colorado. Witnesses at the scene seem to be giving mixed reports, but one correlation is that the would-be assailant is wearing an odd-looking mask. We will not be releasing the name of the victim and his family at their request. The injured is currently in the hospital; critical but stable. Our thoughts and prayers are with the family. If you see any suspicious persons in the Ebott area, please report your findings to the police.

The purple monster: Could it be… 

[She ponders for a hot minute…] 

Purple monster: just maybe… maybe it’s time… to do something about it. 

[She leaves the restaurant, but not before placing some money on the table. She then walks up, from the entrance of the bar to the dark, eerie road.]

\---

The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lhv-k0uW-Sj1VzsrsYiYK_rxi3m2LXdh/view


	8. Questions

[The day is growing long. Papyrus is finally ready for the party, despite it being nearly night-fall. Papyrus marches up to the party venue.]

Papyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE-

[Papyrus notices everyone outside. There are a few police cars outside as well. Both monster and human officers are putting up crime scene tape, while investigating the scene of the party.]

Papyrus: OUTDOOR PARTY? GREAT IDEA!

[Gerson turns to him slowly.]

Gerson: Oh, there you are Papyrus... do you understand what's going on?

Papyrus: OUTDOOR...PARTY?

[Gerson longingly shakes his head.]

Gerson: Young monster... just look at the police tape… [He points to yellow tape surrounding Sans' house] That should give you a clue.

Bratty: Things got so crazy!

Catty: Yeah, like... omg, very crazy! I hope Asriel's ok....

Papyrus: ASGORE JUNIOR?

Bratty and Catty: [at the same time] OMG, yes!

So Sorry: Well, here's what happened Papyrus... the party had to come to a halt. Because an attacker-

[Muffet interjects.]

Muffet: He looked like a SPIDER HATER!

[So Sorry looks confused.]

So Sorry: Uh, sure... so sorry, I need to get back on track! Anyway, someone apparently harmed the young prince, Asriel.

Snowdin Shopkeeper: We did not see it, but we do know that the attacker jumped over the back fence in Sans’ yard into the woods.

[Burgerpants points to the house as well.]

Burgerpants: It happened riiight behind there. He must've been attacked in the backyard.

Guard 1: When he was brought out - there was SO MUCH TENSION that it ended the party mood.

Guard 2: Yeah, like... SO MUCH tension. Things got really bad.

Papyrus: WHERE IS ASGORE JUNIOR?

Monster Kid: Well, after he was found, Undyne - the BRAVEST, COOLEST MONSTER EVER! - immediately called for the royal scientist - and your brother - to take Azzy to the hospital! She's so cool…

Gerson: And Undyne escorted the King, Queen, and Frisk to the hospital as well.

Mettaton: She had such a fire in her eyes, it was MAGNIFICENT~

[He puts the back of hand on his head, all while archihg his upper body.]

Papyrus: SO... WHO ACCOSTED...

[His voice begins to break, as if weighted down by loads of despair.]

Papyrus: ….THE PARTY? HOW DID THE MONSTER LOOK LIKE?

[Everyone looks down. No one at the scene knows of the assailant’s appearance.]

Papyrus: NYEH...

[Papyrus is now completely dejected for the first time, after a series of mishaps.]

[Suddenly, a ghost appears.]

Blooky: hey, um... I saw where they went...

Monster Kid: Where did they go?! I'm sure Undyne could track 'em down and stick it to them!

Gerson: Yes, tell us Blooky. Let's find that menace.

Blooky: Well... I saw... yellow and green stripes... and, um… a mask.

Gerson: Monster or human?

Blooky: They, um… were running that way…

[He gestures in a southeast direction.]

Blooky: … human or monster...I do not know...

[The group outside holds onto every word Blooky is saying.]

Blooky: All I know... he had a real knife...

[Gerson shakes his head in disgust. The others are stunned.]

Bratty: Omigosh, did you like... tell the police your story?

Catty: Yeah, like... did you tell them?

Blooky: police...what police... I was in the attic this whole time...

Mettaton: Darling, they're in the house right now! Go tell them~

[Blooky blushes.]

Mettaton: Make your story known!

[He poses passionately.]

Blooky: okay... I just hope they don't interrogate me...

Mettaton: Yes, do it darling~ It's the least we can do!

[Blooky enters the house. The rest of the monsters discuss the attacker's motive.]

Snowdin Shopkeeper: Well I hope they find out who did it...

Burgerpants: And why they did it!

Jerry: Does the police know about the wi-fi here?

Guard 1: Do you think Frisk, like, knows them?

Guard 2: Dude, I know! I was thinking the same thing.

[Gerson pauses. His expression gradually changes to that of worry.]

Gerson: So, you really think the attacker is after Frisk?

Guard 1: Dude, like.... maybe!

Guard 2: But dude, what if they're just like... crazy, ya know?

Monster Kid: We need to protect Frisk! He's our hero!

Snowdin Shopkeeper: And Asriel too.

Gerson: Well... Frisk told me right before he left for the hospital that the attacker went after him. But Asriel jumped in the way to protect Frisk. So, it makes sense…

Guard 2: You know who's my hero? You…

[Guard 2 gives a suggestive smirk. Guard 1 blushes.]

Guard 1: Thanks dude... um... [coughs] but yeah, um... we gotta protect them!

Monster Kid: But... the KNIFE...

Muffet: Anyone who gets hit will turn to dust!

Burgerpants: Man, I can't be turned to dust… I have a full shift tomorrow!

Gerson: Everyone... listen to me.

[Everyone stops panicking. They all turn to Gerson.]

Gerson: I've seen a lot of good and bad in my life... and things look bad right now...

[He takes a breath.]

Gerson: …But, as long as we come up with a plan to protect our beloved ambassador and his family... things will be ok. All of us monsters, whether it’s me or Undyne or someone else coming up with the plan. And, from Frisk's testimony he told me right before he left for the hospital, it seems like the attacker was after Frisk alone... not any of you. If they were, they would've targeted as many monsters as possible right before ducking out. But it seems as if they were after Frisk alone... Asriel just happened to jump in the way and get cut so Frisk would be ok. And besides... we aren't losing Asriel again. My gut tells me he'll be ok-

[A mechanical whirring interrupts Gerson's monologue. Everyone turns to Mettaton, who shapeshifted back to his robot form. He now speaks with a robotic drawl.]

Mettaton: DARLINGS. I AM SURE THAT REAL KNIFE IS NO MATCH FOR MY TOUGH METAL EXTERIOR. [poses briefly] NOW, LET THE WISE ONE CONTINUE TO SPEAK.

Gerson: heh... I appreciate it Mettaton. But... I'm no hero. I'm just an old geezer who's doing my best to help calm you all down. But we have determination from Frisk, he'll help inspire us. Undyne the hero... she always knows what to do. We have the guards, and Frisk's friends who can protect him and his brother Asriel.

[The group looks to be a little more at ease.]

Gerson: And Asriel the kind prince... a beacon of light for all of us. And best of all... Sans is our wildcard. His powers are greater than any of ours, despite seldom using them. We'll be fine as long as we stick together.

Jerry: Yeah! For the wi-fi!

Gerson: Nobody cares about the wi-fi, Jerry. Sort out your priorities.

[He sighs.]

Mettaton: YES. AND SORT OUT YOUR MATERIAL TOO.

Gerson: Anyway… does everyone understand what I'm saying?

Everyone: YES!

[Blooky exits the house.]

Blooky: The police... they did not question me... but they did say... we should stay safe and alert since this armed suspect is very dangerous, of course... I asked them... if we could hide...

Temmie: tem luv haid n seek!1

Papyrus: [still in a state of funk] WHERE SHALL WE BE HIDING.

Blooky: um... they said to stay in your homes for the next few days until the police department finds clues and progresses in their investigation. and um... to be in broad daylight around a lot of, um... citizens.

Bratty: But, like, it is safe for us to, you know, like... split up?

Catty: OMG Bratty are you saying we're no longer, like, BFFs?

Burgerpants: No, she meant if we could disperse.

Bratty: ...Yeah, that's what I was, like, saying! Thanks, Burgerdork!

Gerson: Everyone, stop arguing. This is not the time. Anyway, the police and our ghostly friend are saying that we should travel in groups IF we do venture out, just to be safe. Who knows where that maniac is? Strength in numbers. Besides, I have a feeling he won't come after us... only Frisk, for sure.

Mettaton: BUT JUST IN CASE, TAKE PRECAUTION LIKE I DID~

Gerson: Yes, very true Mettaton.

Blooky: and... he can't kill a ghost...

Gerson: Any questions, group?

Burgerpants: Can we go now? I gotta sleep early. Can't be late for tomorrow's shift.

Gerson: Yes, you may go... stay safe everyone, and don't lose hope.

[The monsters look at Gerson with DETERMINATION. They all head home.]  
  
\---  
  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Txwr_yuoBGR8qdMjXmnBw_tqqSO9V0a2/view>


	9. Healing

[Frisk, Asgore, and Toriel are all in the waiting room until Asriel’s check-up is finished. It’s somewhat busy, with garish commercials playing on the TV at the moment]

Temmie: [in a cutely saccharine tone] hOI! gots a boo-boo in teh heartz? take temmie pills! make your heart feelz bettur!

[Frisk is watching the TV closely. He seems to be annoyed.]

Frisk: Ugh, my heart will start feeling better when they stop playing this stupid ad. We've seen this thing 4 times in the past half hour!

[The Temmie now speaks rapidly and gravely.]

Temmie: Thispillisonlytobetakenforheartrelatedinjuries. Nottobeadministeredtochildrenoryoungmonsters. Ifpainpersistspleaseconsultadoctor.

[The Temmie returns to their original, cutely saccharine tone.]

Temmie: now available at tem shopz near you!

[Toriel attempts to comfort Frisk.]

Toriel: Now now, my child. It won't be too much longer before the nurses are done checking on your brother!

Frisk: [sarcastic tone] Been too long, I can tell you that.

[Asgore walks out into the waiting area]

Asgore: I know how you feel, Frisk. Your mother and I are worried for him.

Frisk: Well yeah, obviously. [sigh] I'm sorry, I know I'm getting too mad over nothing [sighs again] But I hate waiting. A ton has happened and I'm so over this.

Asgore: Well, ya know… that was a big boo-

[Frisk flashes a piercing glare.]

Asgore: - err, injury that Asriel took! He will be in the hospital in a while.

Frisk: Ok, Asgore... with all due respect, you don't think I know that? I SAW my brother get slashed RIGHT before my eyes!

[Frisk's face grows a deep shade of red.]

Frisk: But even with that horrid cut that he got, I already KNOW that he'll be ok, ok?!

[The nurses at the waiting desk look worried. People and monsters alike seem to be staring at them for an eternity lasting for only a few seconds.]

Asgore: Well, you know... he has always shown to have his mother's compassion... and he showed his father's BRAVERY!

Frisk: What does that got to do with anything?!

[Asgore looks at Frisk, concerned. Frisk breathes slowly, trying to calm down.]

Frisk: Alright, alright... I see where you're going with this. Sorry. I get that you're trying to cheer me up by talking about how Asriel saved me and the silver linings and everything, yada yada… and that's great…

[Frisk starts to grip his head.]

Frisk: …but still... I have no idea why this happened in the first place. And I can't stand it…

[Frisk's voice starts to grow weak.]

Frisk: He's been through too much... it's not fair.

[Frisk's face is still red, but a deeper shade of red now. Toriel hugs Frisk tightly. Asgore speaks up.]

Asgore: Frisk... you know... when we first left the underground… Asriel did not follow us out.

Frisk: I know... due to the circumstances, he returned to his Flowey form... albeit reformed, when we all left. And I already know that you went back to the Underground from time to time after we left to visit him. Where are you even going with this?

Asgore: Such a beautiful flower he was… and beautiful he remained, even when he was the only left. You see, every time your mother and I went to visit, he never allowed himself to be sad... or angry... or upset... our son was just his happy self, encouraging us. Showing love-

[Frisk cuts him off.]

Frisk: Wait, she was with you too?!

[He looks at Toriel suddenly. She turns her head away shyly.]

Frisk: Why didn't you ever tell me, mom?

Toriel: My child, I... I'm not sure... pathetic, is it not? What would I have to hide? Aside from my own shame of... o-of not taking c-care of my child, Asriel, well enough... it's all my fault he had to go through that... the reason why? Shame… all this shame…

[Asgore hugs Toriel.]

Asgore: Now, now, Tori...

[Toriel shoots daggers from her tear-filled eyes.]

Asgore: ...EL...

[Toriel's expression lightens slightly and she breathes in deeply. She begins to calm down.]

Asgore: ...you can never blame yourself for what happened to our child. You have done well to nurture him. And… perhaps I never told you this, but... I was upset too... my son... killed by the humans on the surface... as you know, I waged war on the humans... and it was because they have taken away from us what we cared about the most...

Toriel: ...I saw it happen. That's why I divorced you in the first place: pointless. Pointless violence everywhere. And, a bigger question: why are you bringing up this dark past when we have our son back?

Asgore: ...well… after losing our son first, then our freedom… we had nothing left. I continued to rule the underground, but the thought of Asriel never once left my mind... 

[Asgore pauses.]

Toriel: I see… go on then.

Asgore: Now, please… don’t get mad. This part will, um… probably confuse you…

[Toriel’s face contorts.]

Asgore: ...I asked the royal scientist, Dr. Alphys, if somehow, she could work on bringing my son back...

[The lightbulb in Toriel’s head suddenly clicks.]

Asgore: I gave her an urn which lay in it, his ashes… she took a small pile from the urn and used her science knowledge, and well… she did bring him back... but as a flower... Flowey the flower. 

[Toriel’s face is piping hot now.]

Toriel: ...wait, wait. HOLD IT. 

[Her face turns red again.]

Toriel: So you've known this WHOLE TIME that Asriel was a flower; that F-Flowey... t-thing? Even before being freed from the underground?! I thought you only knew about Asriel being a flower after the barrier was broken?!

[Asgore looks shameful. Her anger rises severely.] 

Toriel: Why didn't you TELL ME?! Did it EVER occur to you to tell me?!

[The staff look at the pair. Frisk tries to calm Toriel down.]

Toriel: Explain why... why you never even bothered to tell me... that's all I ask now... why didn't you tell me?

*The former king of the underground takes a moment to think*

Asgore: Much as I cared for this flower... he never could feel love... Toriel, we've always known him to be one that showed a lot of heart, kindness, compassion...

Toriel: So... what are you saying?

Asgore: I knew the flower was our child...

Toriel: …and?

Asgore: ...I wanted you to know that he was too... I was about to bring him over to the ruins where you sat in exile... only to find that he had escaped the royal garden...

[Asgore looks sad.]

Asgore: I never had the chance to tell you… I figured it wouldn’t be a good time by then…

Toriel: I see... 

[She ponders for a bit…]

Toriel: and I assume that one thing led to another and he caused chaos in the underground... until Frisk came along and redeemed him. Am I following, Asgore? Am I?

Asgore... yes. Frisk was telling me about our son, the goat prince named Asriel Dreemurr, he who was stuck in the form of the golden flower, he who could not feel love nor compassion as a flower...and that he was responsible for the chaos in the underground...

Frisk: Do you remember what I said next?

Asgore: ...yes. You told me that he was the one that broke the barrier that would free the monsters in the underground...

Frisk: Exactly; thank you. 

[Toriel stares at both of them now.]

Frisk: Asriel was redeemed. Flowey was no more. He freed us all, and even after he returned to being a flower... his compassion, and thus his SOUL… stayed permanently this time. Or at least, what was left of it, if any amount of it was left. And, I couldn’t bear to leave him behind forever. So, after doing some research with Alphys, I went back… and now he’s here with all of us, with his true body… in the flesh. 

Asgore: I guess, what Frisk was trying to say is... your son never left your presence, and he never will. 

[Toriel stares at the ground with a blank look on her face. She suddenly gets up from her chair and storms over to Asgore. She stares at him carefully. Eventually, her complexion melts. Asgore stares at her strangely.]

Asgore: Um…Toriel…?

Toriel: … [she speaks up strongly] Ugh, you're such a bonehead!... but...

[Asgore continues to look confused.]

Toriel: To be frank, I'm not sure... if I would've handled the news all that well if you told me back then. With Asriel’s flower form and all… even after our separation, while I hate to admit it... I was a wreck. Total wreck.

[She stares at the ground solemnly.]

Toriel: I'm not sure if I would've taken what you said to heart...maybe you were caring about me by knowing... that it wasn't the best time to tell me...

[Toriel looks up at Asgore once more.]

Toriel: So, Asgore... 

[She puts on a warm - albeit forced - smile.]

Toriel: …thank you... I mean it.

[Asgore shakes his head solemnly.] 

Asgore: I only wish that you don't blame yourself anymore, Toriel.

Toriel: I'm a good mother, I hope. I’d like to think that. But.... 

[She stares at the ground in shame.]

Toriel: …I'm never as good as I want to be, I'm never as nice as I want to be, and I'm never as generous as I want to be. [heavy sigh] If I watched over Asriel closer, we would've never had that war with the humans... if I was less selfish and hypocritical, so much drama and discord could've been prevented... Asgore, I...

[She hugs him. Asgore is shocked by this revelation.]

Toriel: I'm so, so sorry...

[She can't hold back her emotions anymore. Her face grows damp with tears.]

Frisk: Mom, it's ok... you're a great mother. The best I've ever had... [chuckles] …well, you're not my MOM mom obviously... but that doesn't matter. You do a real good job of being my mother.

[Asgore comforts Toriel.]

Asgore: I never could recreate your pies when you left. The sweet and spicy aroma that wafted through the kitchen, the feeling of warmth in each slice...

[Toriel begins to calm down.]

Asgore: What I would do to have that scent, that taste, once more... but it seems – [he stares at the ground briefly] - that I have made one too many mistakes.

[Toriel looks at him with pensive eyes, as if she's listening intently.]

Asgore: Much as I cared for my son... I acted foolishly in his demise, as you know... Toriel... I know you're not ready for us to get back together... so I will not ask.

[He looks at Toriel intensely.]

Asgore: But I do have... an odd request…. I would like, if you allow, for me to visit Frisk and Asriel... on the weekends...

Toriel: As in... every single weekend, rather than every other?

Asgore: Yes. I could bring them over to my flower shop, if you, again, allow it. And you can come too!

[Toriel rubs her hand through her fur and short horns.]

Toriel: ...to be honest, if you asked me that question a year or so ago, I would've never considered saying "yes." But... I don't see the harm in it anymore... yes Asgore, every weekend is fine. Under one condition though: please remember that I'm not interested in taking you back. I need to make that clear.

Asgore: It's a deal!

Toriel: Thank you... really, thank you. 

[They shake on it.]

Toriel: And well, Asgore... while we're not together anymore... I'm honestly glad we can be friends now.

[Frisk seems content; somewhat excited too.]

Toriel: I'm sure Asriel will be overjoyed to see that, especially.

Asgore: Well... I hope he'll be able to take it. I mean, he has gone through a lot...

[The Temmie heart boo-boo relief commercial blares yet again from the television set. A nurse comes out from the front desk to inform them that the check-up is over.]

Temmie: [in the background] hOI! gots a boo-boo in teh heartz?

Nurse: We didn't want to interrupt, but now that you seem mentally ready... Asriel's check-up is done. You are free to visit him now.

Frisk: Good! Finally. Anything to get away from that stupid commercial glares at the tv.

Temmie: [still in the background] Thispillisonlytobetakenforheartrelatedinjuries. Nottobeadministeredtochildrenoryoungmonsters. Ifpainpersistspleaseconsultadoctor.

[The family walks into Asriel's room. In the time they've been outside, he seems to be listening to ska music to relax and rest. There seem to be religious ska album cases all over the nightstand next to his bed. Just when they enter the room, he takes off his headphones.]

Asriel: Howdy everyone. 

[He smiles warmly. He seems to be getting better, but heavy bags are under his eyes, still.]

Toriel: My child! It's so wonderful to see you again.

[Toriel hugs Asriel gently.]

Asgore: Son...

Asriel: Hi dad. It's nice to see you.

[A lightbulb goes off in Asriel’s head.]

Asriel: Oh, good news! My recovery is going well enough to the point where I should be released by the end of the week! I'll be home soon.

Asgore: ...And so will I.

[Asriel looks confused for a second.]

Asriel: hmmm?

[Frisk looks at Asgore excitedly.]

Asgore: ...but only, for the weekends.

Asriel: But will it be... every weekend now? Instead of every other weekend? 

[His eyes light up.]

Asgore: I'll come over in the morning early in the weekend, and if you mother allows it... we'll have butterscotch cinnamon pie for breakfast.

[Toriel smiles widely at Asriel in approval.]

Asriel: I can't believe it... it's actually happening! Thank you, thank you, thank you... this is great! 

[Asriel coughs. He then takes a sip of water.]

Asgore: And... if your mother also allows it... we could take a trip down to Flower King. It'll be like back when we were at the royal gardens! Toriel, you can come too!

[Toriel continues to smile.]

Toriel: Of course; I'll come with you.

Asgore: But, son, there is a condition.

[Asriel looks worried.]

Asriel: Wait... what is that condition, dad?

Asgore: Son... we love you. Your mother and I... uh, and Frisk! But, your mother and I...

[Asgore looks at Toriel for a non-verbal confirmation. She nods affirmatively.]

Asgore: ...your mother and I care about you enough that you deserve to know the truth. We… won't be getting back together. I know you want us to be together again, but… it won’t work out.

Asriel: Oh... I see… 

[He expresses brief disappointment; it goes away quickly.]

Asriel: Well... I am glad that we can be together again, more often anyway. And if it’s not meant to be, I understand… I’m just happy to see you again and be with you again. 

Asgore: All I can hope for is that your mother is still here to give you pie and tell you snail stories... I guess, if you’re still into that. 

Asriel: Mom still tells us snail stories!

Asgore: After all this time? But those are kids’ books. 

[Toriel chuckles.]

Toriel: Yes, Asgore. Every night before he and Frisk go to bed.

Asriel: It's a guilty pleasure of mine, hehe [blushes]

Asgore: Toriel... [he turns to face her] I only wish for your happiness... for it would mean the world to your two sons, to see their mother beam with warmth and confidence...

Asriel: I'm already happy... because I have you, and dad, and Frisk, hehe

[He smiles as widely as he can.]

Asgore: Asriel... you are the bravest kid I know... and not because you are a young goat... but because you put yourself out there to save your brother from harm...

Asriel: Well, I love all of you... and I want you all to be happy. You all deserve happiness... it's the least I can do.

Asgore: Frisk... you gave your soul so that Asriel could escape the underground and... well we couldn't have reunited the families without your help...

Asriel: I know dad... and well, I care about all of you. I'm so thankful that Frisk helped save me from myself... and now I have a second chance... and I'm glad I'm here with you. 

[He continues to smile. It radiates a feeling of warmth.]

Asgore: Nurse... you're a professional healthcare worker. I only wish for your happiness too... and lots of days off...

[The nurse looks up.]

Nurse: I appreciate it. Nobody likes hospitals [chuckles] but your son is very kind-hearted. Makes my job a little easier.

Asriel: I was a little rash to just rush in like that... but I wanted to protect Frisk. You all deserve happiness, especially Frisk... you deserve it, I don't. It was the least I could do... to protect my closest friend, the one who got me out of the underground in the first place; yeah...

[He appears to be pensive, yet content.]

Toriel: And we're happy that you're with us again, my child. All of us get a second chance... and it's something beautiful.

[The Dreemurr family continues to converse happily. Asriel and Frisk laugh happily as Toriel and Asgore are at peace. All is well in the world once more. The reunited family is filled with DETERMINATION.]

\---

The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FeUac_TcGj_QBwtQiLLpLCefuPCn4CAd/view


	10. Leads

[A monster police officer is seated at an interrogation table while a human officer is guarding the door. There is an uneasy stir among the citizens of Ebott brought in for questioning. The mystery still remains at large: who is the masked figure? The monsters are each scheduled for a one-on-one with the officer behind the table.]

Officer: Here's the situation: we have a potential homicidal maniac on the loose. You were seen at that party over on Third Street a few days ago the officer looks at the monster steadily. What were you doing there? What did you see?

Bratty: Like, it was a few days ago.

Catty: Yeah, like, three days ago! 

[She turns to Bratty.]

Catty: [whispers] …or was it four days ago…?

Bratty: [to the officer] You think I remember what happened, like, three days ago?

Catty: She, like, can't even remember what happened, like, two days ago!

[The officer and Bratty glare at Catty.]

Officer: Not remembering what happened is awfully convenient. Tell me... did you happen to know the guy that attacked school student and long-time Ebott resident Asriel Dreemurr, and his sibling Frisk Dreemurr?

Gerson: Ah, Asriel... the prince of the underground... I remember when the first human fell... they and the prince were the best of friends, I tell you...

Officer: Do you know Asriel Dreemurr personally? Does he have any... enemies? Rivals, per se?

Monster Kid: I go to school with him, and everyone in school loves him!

Officer: I don't believe you. Nobody can be that likable. Jealousy? Envy? That may be justified enough of a motive for someone who's that messed up. And reports have said that Asriel Dreemurr pushed Frisk Dreemurr out of the way of the attack... what do you have to say to that?

Monster Kid: Wait... he did?! OMG THAT MAKES HIM AS COOL AS UNDYNE!

Officer: And where were you on the day of the party?

Jerry: At the party, of course! Why wouldn't I be at the biggest party the monsters ever had?

Officer: The assailant was wearing a striped shirt, according to some eye-witnesses... and you were also wearing a striped shirt on that day as well. Tell me... [voice gets low] did it feel good to get out that rage? That madness?

Jerry: I would, but they refused to give me the Wi-Fi password! Even after I politely asked the hosts several times!

Officer: And where did you go after you failed to get the Wi-Fi password?

Jerry: I just mooched - err, I mean, helped myself to the cake!

Officer: Did you see anyone suspicious that would've had easy access to a knife? There was cake after all... there was bound to be kitchen appliances lying around.

Muffet: Ahuhuhu... I forgot to bring the knife to the party... I guess one of the spiders forgot... but no matter dearies... you all did a great job with the cake!

[A flock of spiders disperse and scurry animatedly all over the interrogation room.]

Officer: You're lying, I can tell... with those shifty eyes of yours; you're so timid you can't even make eye contact with me! *crosses arms* Tell me now... what REALLY happened at that party?

Temmie: [dressed in Asgore’s shrunken king robes] hOI! I was at teh party! [suddenly gets serious] But... I must make it positively clear that the mood of the party, while initially jubilant and effervescent, took a sharp dramatic turn for the worse. I did not see what happened, but the Prince was injured; he was being whisked out from the backyard by the human that rescued us from the underground...and then... [drops the serious act] teh party waz 0ver!

[The officer sighs.]

Officer: Ugh, I'm getting too old for this crap. Just tell me straight - what happened? The sooner we get this over with, the less you look guilty. And, the easier it is for me. So... fess up. What. happened. at. that. party?

[A short, stocky figure turns his head upward. He puts his hands within the pockets of his blue jacket.]

Sans: what happened at that party? why, a debate on thermonuclear physics of course!

Officer: Don't play games with me, Skeleton.

Sans: why, you must have a ... bone... to pick with me! 

[Sans winks. A rimshot plays in the background.]

Sans: but you really want to know what happened... [pupils blank out] when the goat kid got attacked?

[The room goes silent. The atmosphere quickly loses all lightheartedness.]

Officer: Obviously. That's why you're here. And if you keep being smart, we'll have to play the hard way. Got that?

[Sans’ mood grows intense.]

Sans: [pupils continue to be blank] You think Asriel’s injury is just a game? Please, officer… [pupils return] don't kid yourself… 

[Sans displays a cheeky grin which remains plastered throughout the rest of the interview]

Sans: i… [pupils blanked out] i was in... the kitchen. the mysterious figure was wearing a mask... they was sneaking from the back of the house... i mean why not come from the front… [pupils reappear] …since everyone's invited... [pupils disappear] but then, i noticed... the yellow and green striped sweater... and they was holding a knife...and not a toy knife... [tone gets grim] a real one. 

[The room goes silent again.]

Sans: [tone goes back to normal] i had never seen them before, but they seemed so familiar… everything felt really weird. and well... they removed their mask right as they dashed into the woods... I couldn't see their face because of the fringe that covered their eyes... [pupils reappear] talk about a hairy situation; heh heh... [grim tone] then he tried to slash frisk, but asriel took the hit instead [normal tone begins to return] call it sacrifice, or brotherly love... he cares a lot for the human like i care for papyrus... 

[He stares into the officer’s eyes.]

Sans: is that good enough for you?

[The officer is stunned. They breathe slowly.]

Officer: ...thank you for your time.

[Sans is escorted out. The officer finally is afforded a moment to relax all decorum, slouching into his metal chair, as his arms lay slack on his sides]

Booming voice: Do we have enough leads?

[Sudden as the speakers were to relay the words of the disembodied voice, the officer is not as startled. He appears to recognize who it is and where it came from. He turns to the mirror to speak, as though speaking directly to his reflection.]

Officer: Yes. The last one we interviewed gave us a lot to go on.

Booming voice: Not like the rest?

Officer: Yes. The others weren’t as cooperative. In fact… 

[His voice begins to drop decorum as well.] 

Officer: …very few of them knew what happened at the scene of the attack. 

[Frustrations slowly builds up in his voice.]

Officer: I had to press a lot of them for answers, but none of them would budge. For a minute I thought one of them was the attacker. Especially the fish lady with the red hair! She kept saying [mimics the fish lady in a forced baritone] 'I am the Captain of the Royal Guard and I am not afraid of some wimpy officer in front of me!'

[We cut to Undyne and Alphys hanging out in Undyne’s house. Undyne recalls the interview.]

Undyne: And then I told him [she speaks in a pompously heroic tone] 'I am the Captain of the Royal Guard and I bow to no one, not especially a wimp like you!'

[She gives a hearty, almost crazy laugh, and goes back to punching the punching bag in the corner of the room. Alphys stares at her.]

Alphys: So... what else did you tell the officer...?

Undyne: Eh, something about how I didn't see much, just some striped shirt or whatever. He was so bad at his job too! The questions weren't even that useful! 

[She punches the punching bag harder and faster.]

Alphys: I guess that means... that you have to take that striped shirt attacker down...

[Undyne takes a moment to drink from her water bottle.]

Undyne: Alphys, I wanna see that little punk thrown in jail as much as anyone… 

[She clenches her fist until it turns red.]

Undyne: …I just want to make sure I do it right. I'm not gonna rush in stupidly without being prepared.

[She restarts her exercise session by punching the punching bag harder than ever.]

Undyne: And to think the police could capture that garbage by now... who was I kidding? [laughs]

Alphys: How determined are you...?

Undyne: ... [she takes another breath] More than you could ever believe.

[She takes a break from punching the punching bag and begins to jog on the treadmill. Alphys begins to speak with more conviction.]

Alphys: Without determination, monsters disintegrate into dust when they die.

[She hesitates momentarily before speaking again.]

Alphys: If you are right about yourself being determined... you should be able to survive an attack from what’s-their-masked-face!

Undyne: Alphys, [breathes] tell me something I don't know already. 

[She takes a moment to breathe again before resuming exercise.]

Alphys: The police are continuing to search for the perpetrator. Who else but the bravest fish I know... could take them down and live to tell the tale? And even if you take a hit... you will most likely survive!

[Undyne steps off the treadmill. She walks closer to Alphys.]

Undyne: Of course, I'll survive. I'm Undyne the Undying! [cackles] And I'll search for that little monster myself no matter what. Who knows if the police will ever find him?

Alphys: The police aren't as good as they appear. I've... seen in my tapes...

Undyne: Your tapes? What the fresh heck went on with you there?

Alphys: My tapes that I recorded in the underground for... research...

Undyne: And? So what? 

[She takes a sip from her water bottle.]

Alphys: I knew nothing of the police on the surface world... until one day in the underground, I watched one of my tapes for... research... turns out... [points fingers together] I recorded more than what was needed... and it replayed the inability of the police in a surface town south of here, in Santa Fe… to catch a bad guy who was also a shady plant salesman…

[Alphys looks nervously at the ground.]

Alphys: My intuition told me that to inductively conclude that all cops are [muffled due to the loud sound of a chug of water emptying into Undyne’s mouth] would not be scientifically accurate... so I needed more data for research... I taped the surface world news, which always came on after Kissy Kissy Mew Mew 5...

Undyne: What did you see next then? You have my curiosity, and that's hard to get! [laughs]

Alphys: Well, I was shocked... that Mew Mew's character was dragged through the mud in season 5! We-we don't have to speak on this again...

[Undyne cackles.]

Undyne: I still have yet to catch up on that season! We'll see if I feel like it. 

[She continues to laugh uproariously.]

Alphys: It's a bottom tier season, w-watch at your own risk-

Undyne: Anyway, what did you see on the surface world news? Tell me!

Alphys: Well, if we want to talk about the police...

[Alphys rushes into her room. Faint sounds of items shuffling about, punctuated by sounds of doors opening and closing. Alphys soon returns with an assortment of statistical charts.]

Undyne: Alright, before you go into techno-babble mode, just tell me what you found out.

[Alphys points at a box with two spindle-like arms extending left and right; in the box a line lies off-center closer to the right side.]

Alphys: Considering all crimes, I counted the time that the police took to catch the suspects. Half of them [gestures to the line in the box] took somewhere from 1 day to 20! The rest took 20 to mostly 40 days, [points to the small x to the right of the box's right arm] and this one took 45 days!

Undyne: To be honest... that's not as bad as I expected. But, I still don't wanna wait around for that long before our ambassador is attacked again! Not to mention his brother too. 

[The fish warrior gains a dark look on her face. Alphys then gestures, next, at a curve that takes the shape of a bell. A dotted line halves the curve into two symmetrical parts, while a series of parallel lines demarcate a certain area under the curve, at its tail on its right.]

Alphys: The police said then that all crimes would be solved within 21 days. I took them on, I tested their hypothesis... I rejected their claim! The conclusion? I am certain, at a 5% level of significance, that they take more than that.

Undyne: [laughs] Ah, good ol' Alphys. You're going into techno-babble territory. I get the picture: the police aren't perfect. And heck, I get annoyed with them too sometimes. But nobody is perfect and that's not important. The important part is: what can we do to track down this maniac?

Alphys: I was thinking... you go out there... alone... with no spear on... you are a strong fish... one that I would want to hold...

[She stops herself. Alphys slaps herself too.]

Alphys: Ok look, being alone carries less suspicion. Carrying no spear also carries less suspicion. Plus, you were mouthing off to that officer just now, he could arrest you just because he has that power to detain someone arbitrarily... [gestures to a pie chart] ... and according to this chart, 65% of all arrests that I recorded were based on insufficient evidence…

[Undyne cackles loudly.]

Undyne: You think I care about that? Heh... check out what I've been preparing.

[They walk over to the spare closet in the half basement-half gym of a room. She opens it and shows this luxurious, sturdy suit of armor, colored gray with spiky shoulder pads.]

Alphys: A… set of armor?

Undyne: Of course! Why would it be anything else? [cackles] I've been doing this in my spare time so we can track that demonic kid down. And, check this out!

[She pulls out her trademark turquoise spears from the corner of the closet. Alphys is stunned to find that they're adjustable in size.]

Undyne: I can turn the spears into swords as well shortens the spear slightly or as a dagger! [shortens it even more] Think of it as a pocket knife, but cooler! 

[She beams with pride. Alphys grows smitten over this development.]

Undyne: But most importantly... I've also been training at night. While you fall asleep on the couch watching Mew Mew and your other anime favs, I've been taking jogs at night, training my eyes to have strong vision when dusk sets in. So, to avoid any run-ins with the police... I travel at night. And track that evil kid down myself! And, I'll have an advantage... humans don't have eye-sight like us monsters do! 

[She smiles again. Alphys is overcome with admiration that she engulfs Undyne with a hug. She then proceeds to slap her scaly neck lightly.]

Alphys: Mosquito.

[Undyne laughs.]

Alphys: I think you're ready! Now we come up with a plan. When do we strike?

Undyne: The plan? Heh... we go out tonight and try and find them. They probably live in Ebott still. I will search every nook and cranny until that kid's brought to justice. And we do it every. single. night... until they're found. Mark my words. 

[She gains more enthusiasm in her voice.]

Undyne: And I'll bring my adjustable arrows and armor too. It'll be night so it'll be far harder to see me. And hey, my armor's black. Good camo! [laughs]

Alphys: Be discreet, or they might suspect that you're after them...

Undyne: I've thought carefully about this. I'll stay out of the police force's way. Remember when I didn't chase after the brat and instead took care of Asriel and co? I've got this; I'm thinking carefully and I know what I'm doing!

[Alphys gives Undyne another hug. She then speaks to the ear directly above the mosquito bite that Alphys slapped moments ago.]

Alphys: Justice is go.

[Undyne doesn’t seem to hear her.]

Undyne: Let's do this! 

[She thrusts her fist in the air and prepares for the hunt.]

Undyne: Also… another mosquito, Alphys? 

[She chuckles as she sees Alphys’ hand at her ear again. Alphys just laughs meekly.]

[Later that evening]

[We cut to a room with threadbare room with wooden flooring. A speaker sits, relaying muffles of sounds from an unknown source. A slap can be heard, then a distorted yet familiar voice drawls amorously 'I bet you can hit it harder!' Light smacks then blare from the speakers. Meanwhile, the view of the room slowly expands during this scene to reveal a half-eaten ghost sandwich. Outside, a phantasmic figure flies from an oddly-shaped dwelling from the west side, towards an identical looking one to the east. Blooky looks up toward the house and sees flashing lights from the windows.]

Blooky: Mettaton's having fun again, I see.

[He floats into the house to check it out. Inside the house sways rhythmically in his robot body, to a symphony of electronic beats and pulsating bright lights.]

Blooky: Hey... Mettaton. Can we, um... talk for a second?

[Mettaton can’t hear him over the music.]

Blooky: [speaking a little louder] Mettaton, can we chat for a second?

[The chorus kicks in. The music crescendos to the chorus just as Blooky speaks up]

Blooky: [mustering all his strength] METTATON! WE NEED TO TALK.

[His voice gets very sore immediately. There is a sense of urgency in Blooky's tone, it seems; it pierces through the dance track. It is enough to make Mettaton cease his movement and wheel away. The music and lights continue but begin to calm down.]

Blooky: Hey um... [clears throat] I need your help Mettaton 

[He takes a sip of water.]

Mettaton: [his grid animates as he speaks] DARLING. WHAT DO YOU NEED MY HELP FOR?

Blooky: I need your help with, well… 

[He thinks of how he can persuade Mettaton.] 

Blooky: …to help him a show, or something like that.

[Mettaton’s robot eyes light up brightly.]

Mettaton: A SHOW... A SHOW! WELL, WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME SOONER? I'D BE MORE THAN WILL TO BECOME... THE STAR!

[Mettaton tries to pose in his robot form, albeit awkwardly.]

Blooky: Yes, you'll be the star of a heist show, um yeah, that's it. [takes a pause to think] It's about you and a band of heroes aligning to take down a monstrous force. Can you join it for me?

Mettaton: OH MY... DOES THIS MEAN... I AM REPRISING MY ROLE... [says it in a monotonously sinister way] ...AS A KILLER ROBOT. HA. HA HA. HA.

Blooky: Um… yeah! Kinda [chuckles] except you'll be more heroic than ever before.

Mettaton: A KILLER HERO ROBOT... HA HA. HA. THE ONLY KILLING HE WILL DO IS THE BOX OFFICE RECORDS! HA HA HA. HA.

Blooky: Heh... yeah. So, are you in?

Mettaton: I'M IN. NOW, HAVE YOUR AGENT CONTACT MY AGENT AND WE'LL WORK OUT THE FILMING SCHEDULE... UNION REGULATIONS DARLING, THEY WOULDN'T WANT ACTORS LIKE ME TO COLLAPSE DUE TO OVER-ACTING...

Blooky: Um, sure thing. 

[Blooky smiles slightly. As he floats into the other room, we see Mettaton flail animatedly. Blooky then contacts an ally.]

Blooky: Hey Alphys… we have four now.

[A brawl seems to surely be brewing. The band of heroes must now figure out how to defeat the menacing force upon them. They are filled with DETERMINATION.]

\---

The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1iIUY8j2DSEzV4LOIgqb6uVHyNPzDvMis/view


	11. Pairs and Bonds

[Back at the precinct, the interrogating officer is piecing together the interviews. As the sergeant walks by the interrogating officer, the sergeant peers in and notices that they’re looking at their notes]

Sergeant: Harlow, you were great in the interrogation room last night.

Officer Harlow: yes, ma'am. Thank you. While we still need some clues, we have a general picture of who our suspect is. Have you been able to see my report yet?

Sergeant: I may have been behind that mirror and I could remember everything that happened last night, but yes, I have seen that report and everything you've written down match.

Harlow: That's good. If we can get a better face description, then we will have the full picture of our suspect.

Sergeant: Anyway, do we have any other follow-ups?

Harlow: Well ma'am, let's review the general description of what we've been able to piece together: masked, thin yet semi-tall build. Was wearing a green and yellow striped shirt. Knife was their weapon; fled the scene of the crime after attacking just one citizen. Seems like they were targeting a specific individual, rather than attacking at random.

Sergeant: What was their motivation? No one we interrogated knew.

Harlow: My guess is that they have beef with the one whom they were attacking, and at this point their target seems to be the Dreemurr family.

Sergeant: Why would the attacker go at the goat family? It looks like something worth looking into.

Harlow: We'll investigate more of that angle. They are a notable family in Ebott.

Sergeant: I think we should pay them a visit.

[Immediately cut to Sans, who is locked in a conversation with Toriel.]

Toriel: [audible over cell phone] I appreciate the offer, but I don't think you should pay us a visit. My son, Asriel, really needs his rest. He just got discharged but he isn’t himself yet. I hope you understand.

[Toriel continues to talk over the phone as Sans zones out. He hears Papyrus rustle through the cupboards. He shuffles over to Papyrus as he grabs a snack.]

Sans: hey papy, you should let me share some of that snack you got there…

[He points to the bag of chips in Papyrus' hand.]

Papyrus: sure, brother.

[Sans is taken aback a bit.]

Sans: don't mind if i do… 

[He takes a big handful of chips and wolfs them down.]

Sans: although, i expected my great, strong brother to put up a better fight- [lovingly nudges him] -i hope you're not… - salty -… about me mooching off you a bit. [winks]

Papyrus: the great papyrus is willing to share these chips - lightly salted and seasoned with a hint of vinegar.

Sans: [thinking] he didn't even react to my pun... this is weird.

Sans: well, you certainly are great!

[He continues to smile at him.]

Papyrus: as are you, brother.

Sans: [thinking] ok this is getting really weird. he's not even speaking loudly anymore.

Sans: alright, papy... might as well ask: what's bothering you? the great papyrus isn't being himself.

Papyrus: it's no bother, dear sans.

Sans: ...alright papy, you're acting really weird. what the heck's going on?

Papyrus: if you are asking about the party... it happens, i guess. sometimes things we want does not always happen… i don’t get it though. it’s not fair!

Sans: [thinking] geez, this is depressing...

Sans: well, papyrus... i'm sure the one who attacked frisk and asriel will be caught soon! 

[Sans hopes that what he just said would cheer him up.]

Papyrus: ebott will be much safer then!

Sans: of course, it will.

Papyrus: and to think that i could have stopped him and saved my party. i ... royal guard... captain... 

[He gives a grunt of a ‘nyeh’.]

Sans: papyrus, i'm gonna level with you here: it's not your fault. heck, you were trying to organize everything and get everyone together. things were out of your control, considering you were still trying to get all of the supplies together for the party. it's not your fault.

Papyrus: but... [he breathes deeply] nyeh...

Sans: papy, you weren't even there. you couldn't have done anything because it was out of your hands... it's not your fault.

Papyrus: the great papyrus does not feel as great. he is grateful for your presence.

Sans: papy... why do you keep blaming yourself? don't worry so much. use me as an example; i never worry 'cuz i'm a lazy bum. it might help ya [winks] who’s got the energy to worry? not me.

Papyrus: you mean... just lay on the couch and watch mettaton on tv all day?

Sans: you could do that… [chuckles] …but my point is that worrying about everything isn't worth it. and you're worrying too much about something that wasn't even in your control. ff anything, it was the party-goers fault... 

[He looks down at the ground for a second, to reflect briefly on what happened.] 

Sans: papyrus... it's not your fault.

Papyrus: …alright brother, you’ve convinced me. let's laze. perhaps it shall help me.

Sans: sure thing, my favorite activity [winks] and hey, you never take it easy. maybe it'll be a nice change for ya.

[Sans walks over to the neighboring room and collapses on the couch. Papyrus sits down next to him.]

Sans: feelin' better yet, bro?

Papyrus: what do you do when you laze?

Sans: eh, nothing really. just lay around, sleep probably... just taking in all the rest i can get. nothing to it. 

[He chuckles.]

Papyrus: it sounds like fun for you.

Sans: it's amazing. my lazy bones can't go without just laying around… 

[Papyrus is getting more lethargic. His plan to relax seems to be working.]

Papyrus: tv?

Sans: eh, turn it on if you want. i don't feel like reaching for the remote.

[Papyrus turns on the TV as Sans grins cheekily. A dance battle is being broadcast.]

Sans: so, what's on?

Papyrus: it's mettaton and he's dancing.

Sans: oh, it's that "dancing stars" show or whatever... never watched it though. i always fall asleep on this couch so i never really watch it…

[The TV blares, "Darling, can you dance?"]

Papyrus: never seen it before either. maybe because I always put myself on many an adventure!

Sans: yeah, you always were more "type a" than me. [chuckles] doesn't it feel nice to relax for once, papy?

Papyrus: i begin to see why...

[“Not a step out of place!” bellows the TV.]

Sans: begin to see what exactly?

Papyrus: how do you nap... the television set is making a din...

Sans: you just, let your mind wander. close your eyes, and go off into your own world... that's what i do.

[Papyrus stares at the section of wall to the right of the television. He begins to be lulled... then he sees a collection of post-its lining up before a sock.]

Papyrus: sans, how long has that sock been there?

Sans: oh, that thing? no clue… 

[He laughs to himself.]

Papyrus: laundry must be a chore then...

Sans: you know it! [winks]

Papyrus: i suppose... i don't have to do my laundry either...i've been showering in my outfit...

Sans: don't you always shower in your favorite outfits though?

Papyrus: now i do it out of convenience... and lethargy.

Sans: papy, how long have you been this depressed?

Papyrus: ever since... the party got pooped.

Sans: well, as long as you keep relaxing and bringing your brain back down to earth, you'll be back to your old self soon enough. i know my brother better than anyone.

Papyrus: will my old self ever return? i kind of enjoy the new papyrus.

[Sans internally feels hollow; on the outside, he continues to smile.]

Sans: heh, you're funny, papyrus. quit tickling my funny-bone already… [chuckles] …but for real, you're a bad liar.

Papyrus: how do you know the old papyrus will come back?

Sans: i'm your brother. your older brother, might i add. i know you better than anyone. you're like a cat... you always land on your feet.

Papyrus: nyeh?

Sans: do you not understand cat biology? [smirks]

Papyrus: cats are lazy, are they not?

Sans: eh, sure. some are probably less lazy i guess, but who knows? [chuckles]

Papyrus: especially that cat that sells trash can items in the back alley.

Sans: oh yeah, catty. she's cool.

Papyrus: why is she... cool?

Sans: well, she's cool like you. Fun and upbeat and everyone likes them!

[he smiles, one which is wider than ever.]

Papyrus: The new papyrus... is not capable of fun and upbeat...

[The TV goes: "YES YOU CAN!"]

Sans: heh, you should listen to the tv. it has a point!

[Mettaton, who is on TV, declares, "Darling... you can dance!" Sans continues to keep his eye on Papyrus to see how he is holding up.]

Papyrus: could the great papyrus ever dance?

Sans: heh, probably. you can do anything you put your mind to. you're the great papyrus.

Papyrus: well...

[He tries to reiterate his shortcomings...]

Sans: don't make me repeat the same thing i've said before. i'm gonna turn into a broken record player- [winks]

Papyrus: the new papyrus feels...

*Sans begin to feel uncharacteristically laid-back. There’s an odd tension in the air*

Sans: [eyes go blank] Ok, enough of this "new Papyrus" crap. The Papyrus I know isn't like this. The world isn't perfect, brother of mine. So, you might as well climb out of that hole you're in, wake up, get rid of this pointless mindset you’re in, and be the Great Papyrus that you truly are, no matter how the world works. Stand out; don't let it bog you down. We need monsters that are bright and shine like you.

Papyrus: when I couldn't become part of the royal guard... undyne taught me how to cook... and i tried to help hold a party here but it failed... what should the great papyrus do instead?

Sans: [one of his eye sockets lights up in blue] You failed? Sure, try telling that to the guy who didn't bother checking the invite list after seeing that foreign figure in the backyard. Yeah, you know what that guy did? He didn't get suspicious or try to figure out if that person was on the invite list. NOPE, didn't care, went back to laying around doing nothing. [his voice gets very deep] You don't know what failure is. Get your priorities straight, Papyrus.

[For the first time in his life that Papyrus has seen, Sans isn't smiling. He's showing off a dark grimace]

Sans: Being apathetic can lead to dire consequences... I know it too well. But heck... I'm lazy by nature. There's no hope for me to change. Keep being you Papyrus... I've always envied how you put your all into everything you do... *he gets up from the couch* because I'll never have enough energy to even begin to be great. Believe in yourself while you still can... because once you let cynicism take control, there's no going back.

[Sans begins to walk away.]

Papyrus: where are you... going?

Sans: I'm going. To Grillby's… I've tried to help you, but I've failed at that, of course. Nothing matters. Why try when nothing works?

Papyrus: since when do you not…

[He tries to insinuate that Sans has not cared up until now... but he knows deep down that is not true. There are a flurry of feelings within his soul. He tries to stay calm, but they are only being stirring up even more intensely… Sans… party… spaghetti… invitation… royal guard… new Papyrus… old Papyrus… everything… the flurry quickly evolves into a stronger maelstrom of emotions…]

Papyrus: …!

[Sans observes this internal struggle. He is still sporting the dark gri-]

Papyrus: ...NYEH! THE NEW PAPYRUS, TOO, DOES NOT ENJOY DOING NOTHING! 

[Sans’ demeanor begins to calm down.]

Sans: And how did you come to that revelation so suddenly? …what the heck changed within you?

Papyrus: THE MIND... NYEHHH. MEANING I, THE NEW BUT ALSO GREAT PAPYRUS, MUST KEEP HIS MIND OFF HIS MIND!

Sans: ...alright, i guess that makes sense.

Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS NOW SPEAKS IN UPPERCASE AGAIN!

[Sans breathes a sigh of relief.]

Sans: glad to see it.

Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHOULD GO TO GRILLBY'S WITH HIS DEAR BROTHER TOO!

Sans: alright, great. as long as you pay for my meal too. i lost my wallet yesterday… [winks]

Papyrus: NYEH! SANS!

Sans: whatcha gonna do?

[Papyrus gives a big hug to Sans. It looks kinda suffocating, but the "LOVES HIS DEAR BROTHER" words whispered loudly by Papyrus makes things better. There's a heavy weight that's still in Sans' soul, but he continues to smile as the brothers embrace. They head to Grillby's together as the sun is high in the sky. The elder skeleton brother is filled with DETERMINATION.]

\---

The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xGV6PpcT92Yfuw29ZoqDnmi9BQyAPcyQ/view


	12. TLC

[A car - a purple, bulky, seven-seater - drives up the front door of Toriel's house. The middle door slides to the back. Two kids, aged 13, emerge from the back seats, one being carried by the other.]

Asriel: [in a joking manner] Hey Frisk, if I can walk on my own two legs after getting my real body back, I'm sure I can walk just fine now, hehe

Frisk: [in a joking manner] Remember when you carried me home like this?

Asriel: I do! One of the best days of my life! [he continues to chuckle] I'm lucky to have you, Frisk.

[Frisk squeezes his right hand, holding up Asriel's right arm. His hand gives a warm embrace. Asriel smiles warmly. His strength seems to be better than ever, surprisingly.]

Asriel: Looks like we're home... here we are.

[They stand at the front door. A patter of footsteps can be heard from inside. The door unlocks from the inside.]

Toriel: My children... come in. Asriel can you-

Frisk: Not to worry, Miss Toriel. Nurse Frisk at your service! I shall escort the patient Asriel Dreemurr to his ward.

[Toriel smiles as Frisk helps Asriel get inside.]

Asriel: Um, Frisk... I can walk back to our bedroom just fine… [chuckles]

Frisk: Well alright then. The nurse will show you to your ward, then. 

[Frisk flashes a cheeky grin as Asriel slowly makes it back to the bedroom. There's a soft, warm bed on the left with a green and yellow blanket pattern on top. There's a twin bed on the right side of the room with a blanket that's blue and purple. He collapses onto the bed on the left. Frisk observes Asriel from the front of the room.]

Frisk: The patient still needs his rest though! Orders from, um… “Miss Toriel”!

[Asriel continues to smile and chuckle as he lays out and relaxes, his legs sprawled across the length of his bed.]

Asriel: [thinking] Heh, that’s my brother… always taking care of me.

[Toriel walks back into the Dreemurr sibling bedroom. She walks towards Asriel and hugs him.]

Toriel: I'm so glad you're alright, my child. Please rest for the next couple of days.

[She then walks over to Frisk.]

Toriel: My other child, look after him well, ok?

[Toriel saunters to the kitchen. She hears the phone ringing and picks it up]

Toriel: Hey...oh, hi Sans.... Yeah? Sounds likes the interrogation went well... -oh, um... I appreciate the offer, but I don't think you should pay us a visit. Asriel really needs his rest. He just got discharged but he isn’t himself yet. I hope you understand.... yes, thank you. Take care, Sans.

[She hangs up the phone; she then opens up the oven. A familiar scent wafts out of the kitchen, through the halls. Somehow it makes its way into Asriel's bedroom.]

Asriel: Wait is that… [his snout moves a little] butterscotch cinnamon pie?

[The goat kid's stomach grumbles.]

Asriel: Finally, some real food to eat! 

[He chuckles to himself as he attempts to get up from his bed. Frisk notices and stops him.]

Frisk: Lunch will be served to all patients in about... 

[He observes Toriel in the kitchen, cutting up a slice of pie and preparing a beverage of sorts.]

Frisk: ... five minutes! Just rest for now.

Asriel: Heh, alright Frisk... thank you. 

[He sits back down on his bed and opens a book. Just then, there's a knock at the door]

Toriel: [bellows] Frisk, grab the tray and give it to your brother while I get the door!

Frisk: Yes, mom! 

[He rushes to the kitchen to grab the tray.]

[Meanwhile, Toriel hurries to the door. Another knock can be heard just as Toriel places her furry hand onto the door knob. She is greeted to the presence of two police officers, one of whom is a sergeant. The pair of them detect Frisk erratically yet carefully carrying the tray across.]

Officer Harlow: Good day, Ms. Dreemurr. We would like to ask your son a few questions concerning our investigation. Don't worry, he's not in trouble. Rather, we're trying to find the one who attacked him and he may be of use to us.

Sergeant: Ma'am, we'd also like to question you and your human child as well.

[Their badges are attached to their vests. Toriel remains polite, if not slightly nervous.]

Toriel: Well, certainly. Please, come in. 

[She welcomes them into the Dreemurr household. They encounter a pleasant aroma of butterscotch and cinnamon.]

Harlow: Mmmmm, it smells good in here, Ms. Dreemurr…

[He licks his lips, his eyes glazes. He then receives a soft yet precise jab on his right arm. He turns to his sergeant, looking rather sternly at him.]

Harlow: Um, [coughs] sorry ma'am. I should stay on task. Who should I interview – Ms. Dreemurr or her sons?

Sergeant: You will interview the goat lady and the human. I will ask a question of the goat kid inside the room.

[Toriel looks concerned.]

Toriel: My child- …he needs his rest. Could you only ask one question?

[The sergeant sighs.]

Sergeant: Alright, that is fine. But be warned, we may return with more questions later.

Toriel: That would be fine by me.

Sergeant: Excellent.

[The Sergeant walks back to the bedroom and notices Asriel lying in bed with Frisk standing at the door.]

Frisk: Good afternoon, officer! Unfortunately, visiting hours are over! Please come back later!

[The sergeant sighs again.]

Sergeant: Look kid, I need to ask your brother one question, and only one. It will help track down who hurt him and protect you in the process as well. Now move over.

[Frisk relents. He exits the room, and walks over to Toriel, who is sitting on the reading chair. As Frisk leaves, the sergeant prepares asking Asriel the one question.]

Asriel: Um, hello officer.

Sergeant: Hi, bud. Don't worry, you're not in trouble... we're actually trying to find the person who hurt you. We suspect that they're still armed and dangerous, and may attack more people. I understand you need to rest, so I'll only ask one question for now...

[Asriel leans forward.]

Sergeant: ...do you have any peers, whether you know them from school, youth group, or otherwise... that are known for wearing green and yellow striped patterns for clothing? Other than yourself, of course.

[Asriel begins to shake. He appears to be downtrodden.]

Sergeant: Hey bud, you feeling alright?

Asriel: Um, yes ma’am, I’ll be fine…

[Asriel picks up his beverage, which is apparently his mother's attempt as golden flower tea. He is reminded of his time in the underground.]

Asriel: Well… When we were in the underground, there was a human who fell from Mount Ebott. Their name... they went by so many names, I forgot what their true name was... 

[Asriel takes a breath, knowing their true name but refusing to utter it at this time.] 

Asriel: Anyway, they fell down, and I brought them over. My mom and dad took them in and treated them like they were my mom and dad's second child. After a day of resting, we could see their face clearly...

[The sergeant hears the last line and remembers the description given by the skeleton in the interrogation room. She realizes that whomever Asriel was describing was not it.]

Sergeant: Well, that would be enough, kid. Thank you. Rest well.

Asriel: Thank you, officer.

[She leaves the room and strides purposefully towards Harlow. He is in the middle of sitting through one of Toriel's stories. Frisk sits a distance away, preoccupied with what appears to be homework while watching Asriel.]

Harlow: Alright, Ms. Dreemurr. What happened next?

Toriel: ...my child brought them home. They too, was wearing green and yellow, like my child did. They must have whited out from the fall, so my firstborn, Asriel, agreed that they'd rest on his bed.

[The sergeant wonders if she and Asriel were describing the same situation.]

Sergeant: Did you manage to see their face after one day?

Toriel: Oh, yes! Of course, I would know my own child's face! [she looks down at the ground] May my younger child rest in peace.

[Harlow swears under his breath, assuming that the lead is dead. The sergeant then speaks up, aiding in the interview.]

Sergeant: Was this child also in yellow and green?

Toriel: Those were my child's two favorite colors, just like Asriel’s.

Sergeant: …Your son was describing the same person, ma'am.

Toriel: ... I see. 

[Her face becomes very flushed. Frisk pipes in suddenly as he overhears the conversation]

Frisk: Yellow and green? Isn't there another kid in school who wears yellow and green as well?

[Toriel's face flushes even more.]

Toriel: No, it... [breathes deeply] I don't know... are they a new student?

Frisk: Yes! But I've only seen them once or so. Asriel hasn't met them yet because he was hospitalized right before school started this year.

[Frisk’s voice grows angry.]

Frisk: A lot of that day was a blur unfortunately... I can't confirm nor deny that the jerk who attacked my brother likes wearing green and yellow clothing.

Sergeant: What else do you know about this... person?

Frisk: ... 

[He stands there silently for a bit.]

Frisk: I'm not sure ma'am... he was kinda tall and thin, from what I remember. Hair was covering their eyes. That's all I know.

Officer: Sergeant - should we search the school?

Sergeant: Yes, let's find their record. We'll track them down soon enough.

[She turns to Toriel and Frisk.]

Sergeant: Thank you for your time. We hope your son, Asriel, can recover well.

[The police officers turn to leave the Dreemurr home. Toriel quickly pipes in.]

Toriel: Wait! I haven't got your names?

Officer: Oh, it's Harlow. Officer Harlow.

Sergeant: And I'm Sergeant Sterling.

Toriel: Ah, so those are your names. Nice to meet you both.

[Harlow and Sterling turn back around and walk away from the Dreemurr home back into their cop car. The game is afoot, as the heroes are filled with DETERMINATION.]

[The purple monster is viewing the cop car drive away from the same hill that the striped, dark figure was using for cover many days ago. Her plan of attack is ready to go. She is filled with DETERMINATION.]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O-zTSAxw0sz6hW9cvmU7fjUd3Zdn299t/view


	13. Allies

[A small yet comfy vehicle pulls up to the front doors of Ebott Junior High. The two Dreemurr kids climb out of the back, ready to begin the new week. Toriel waves to them as they walk into the school. Just then, a cop car whizzes by.]

Harlow: That was the school!

Sterling: Funny, I don't see anyone suspicious yet...

Harlow: Ma’am, we have to turn around. We don’t have any more leads and we need to check the school records!

[Meanwhile, back in the school corridors…]

Frisk: I hope you're ready for science class! We're dividing into groups for the science fair!

Asriel: Oh nice! I hope you're on my team, hehe. I just hope I can get caught up as much as I can- [face turns a bit uneasy] …being in the hospital hasn't helped with make-up work and all.

[They walk to their lockers.]

Asriel: Hey, do you have Ms. Warner for math in 4th period?

[Frisk checks his timetable. Just then a familiar voice goes "Hey Frisk!" Frisk turns around and sees Noelle.]

Noelle: Oh, Azzy! You're back!

[Noelle smiles radiantly.]

Asriel: Hehe, yes, I am. Hi Noelle! What's up?

Noelle: Well... I am so happy to see you again!

Asriel: Yeah, I'm happy to see you again too.

[Asriel blushes, while Noelle extends her left arm as if to give a friendly embrace, only to eventually retract it.]

Noelle: Well, take it easy, okay?

Asriel: Hehe, I'll try. It feels good to be back.

[He smiles back at Noelle.]

Noelle: I gotta run. Science class!

Asriel: Oh yeah! I gotta go too! C’mon Frisk!

[Noelle dashes off. Frisk and Asriel run in the opposite direction as the bell is ringing. They reach the classroom just in time. They're out of breath, especially Asriel]

Asriel: Hey Frisk... [breathes in] …remind me to never skip leg day again…

[He smiles slightly. As Asriel finally catches his breath, they notice a prominent absence of one of their classmates; their desk remains vacant.]

Asriel: [whispering] Hey Frisk, did Noelle get held up you think?

Frisk: [whispering] Nah, that’s not her desk. She’s in the advanced science class.

Asriel: Heh, that's our Noelle... always aiming high.

[The teacher, Mr. Penske, finishes taking roll. He begins to speak to the class.]

Penske: Good morning, class. And welcome back, Asriel! Glad to see that you've recovered well and that you're doing ok.

[Asriel beams.]

Penske: Now then, SCIENCE PROJECTS!

[He pulls down the projector.]

Penske: We may not be the advanced section, but I'm sure you guys have enough determination to really shine this year. We did well last year, so let's kill it again! Now, before we begin…

[Just then, the door busts open. A strong, purple female monster walks in. She is built and tall – for her age. Both monster and human students look nervous. Asriel looks more confused than nervous.]

Penske: ...there you are, Susie. You're late again. You do realize that you already have a detention on your record for tardiness, correct?

Susie: So, I get held after school? Sounds like fun.

Penske: [sighs] Alright, just have a seat in that empty desk.

[He points to the seat next to Asriel. Susie stares at him.]

Asriel: Um... hi?

Susie: So… the young Dreemurr prince is still around?

[Her demeanor softens slightly.]

Susie: Sweet.

Asriel: Well, yeah. Thanks.

[He seems a bit surprised by her well-wishes.]

Asriel: [thinking] She’s nicer than she looks… I hope we can be friends.

Penske: Alright class, before we start working on the projects, here are the groups for the science fair.

[He puts the slideshow up for the class. They look on the picture and see the groups.]

GROUP A: Ellie, Terrian, Birdie  
GROUP B: Susie, Asriel, Frisk  
GROUP C: Holly, Franklin, Snowy  
GROUP D: Walter, Jesse, Mike

[Most of the class moans in frustration. But one speaks up rather boldly.]

Jesse: Well hey, at least I got the smart kid in my group!

[He looks at his classmate; Walter.]

Jesse: That means he can carry us to an easy A!

Walter: [rolls eyes] Shut up, Jesse.

Penske: Alright class, cut the chit-chat. Break off into your groups and brainstorm what topic you want to do for the project. You have until the end of the class period to report back to me about which topic you want to do for the project. And, remember... it has to have a viable hypothesis and a reliable testing process!

[They break off into groups. Susie, Asriel, and Frisk group in the back of the room. There's dead silence where Susie says nothing for a good minute.]

Asriel: So... what do you guys wanna do?

[He laughs nervously, continuing to look at Susie's uninterested gaze. She eventually responds; in a hushed tone, her gaze fixed on both Asriel and Frisk.]

Susie: I saw what happened on the news when you got hurt, Asriel. I want to take down the creep that tried to end you both. I think I know who it is.

[The group B corner of Penske’s room goes silent.]

Asriel: ... wait, what?

[Frisk remains speechless.]

Asriel: Who is it? Please, tell me... I want to protect Frisk!

[He looks at him; Frisk stares at him sternly.

Asriel: And well, um... myself too.

[Susie glances over. She sees the teacher directing a stern look over the classroom.]

Susie: Talk about it later.

Asriel: Oh, um... ok. That's alright, I guess.

[He pauses.]

Asriel: Hey Susie... are you feeling ok?

[Susie speaks up.]

Susie: Look, we can't - do - paper volcanoes! I don't want the entire class in our mess - too!

[Asriel is taken aback while Mr. Penske eyes up the group cautiously.]

Asriel: Well... ok Susie, that's ok. We can do something else.

[They deliberate for the rest of the period.]  
  


  
[Later that day]

[Asriel and Frisk sit down for lunch with Noelle.]

Noelle: So, how's that science fair project going? Get paired with any slackers? [winks]

[Another familiar voice eagerly goes "Hey partner!" Noelle turns around to see Monster Kid.]

Asriel: Hey wait... MK, you're in the advanced class?

Monster Kid: Yeah! And the teacher knows Undyne too!

[Alphys walks past. She appears to have blushed at Monster Kid's comment.]

Asriel: Huh, so Dr. Alphys did take that teaching job... cool! I do wish Dr. Alphys was my teacher. She's really smart! And, Mr. Penske's cool but... Dr. Alphys is really cool.

[Just then, Susie grabs Frisk and Asriel behind them by the arms and drags them out of the lunch room. In the hallway, Asriel rubs his shoulder as Frisk holds his own arm.]

Asriel: Um, hi Susie... hey, can this wait? My tacos are getting cold. Is that ok with you?

Susie: Look, you wanted to know who the attacker was, and I'm telling you I can't tell you now. You're gonna have to wait until the day is over for me. Got it?

Asriel: Oh, sure. That's no problem…

[He half-heartedly smiles...]

Frisk: Wait... what about detention?

Susie: Pft, detention.

[There’s a hiss in her voice.]

Susie: Who needs detention, am I right?

[She flashes a toothy smirk.]

Susie: They'll let me make up for it, I suppose.

[She shrugs in slight defiance.]

Susie: Anyway, meet me here, 3pm.

Asriel: Alright Susie. Sounds good.

Frisk: Should we go to our place?

Asriel: That's a good idea, bro! You can meet my mom, Susie. She makes the most delicious pie in all of Ebott!

[Just then, they see their science teacher passing by]

Susie: Um... no! Wouldn’t want your mother... to clean up the lava from the paper volcano!

[Mr. Penske, suspicions raised once more, passes by into the lunch room.]

Frisk: Or maybe the library?

Susie: [hisses] We can't! We'd have to whisper.

Asriel: Susie, you can just come home with us. We can tell my mom that we've got to work on a project and then head back to our room and then talk. Is that ok?

[A lightbulb goes off in the goat kid’s head.]

Asriel: -oh, and you can try her butterscotch cinnamon pie! She's won contests before in the county fair.

Susie: ... Alright then, your room. You tell your mom we're working on a super important science stuff, then we go in, we lock the doors, close all curtains... Then I tell you what I know.

Asriel: Yes, of course I'll do it.

Susie: [she speaks flatly] Good.

[She seems to be pleased by the turn of events.]

Frisk: ...Hey, let's get back to lunch?

[Asriel's stomach rumbles.]

Asriel: Oh, right! Almost forgot.

[As they re-enter, Noelle and Mobster Kid talk about the lunch - a plate of spaghetti. The Dreemurrs sit back down.]

Asriel: Hey, did Papy swing by and drop off that spaghetti by chance? Hehe…

[They hear a "NYEH" in the distance.]

Asriel: I guess he did.

[Frisk turns to see Susie still in the hallway, looking out a nearby window.]

Frisk: [thinking] She’s definitely hiding something, or something’s on her mind… but why does she even want to help us?

[Asriel chuckles to himself as he goes back to the tacos on his plate. Frisk chuckles along with him, if not more subdued.]  
  
  


[3pm]

[Frisk, Asriel, and Susie all group up at the front of the school and prepare to head home. Toriel is picking them up at the curb and sees Susie behind them.]

Toriel: Hello, my children. Is this a new friend of yours?

[Her voice sounds very soft and motherly, as usual.]

Susie: 'Sup, Mrs. D.

Toriel: And what might your name be?

Susie: Susie.

Toriel: Ah, what a wonderful name. And are you going to be joining us for the ride home today?

Susie: Yup. Gotta work on some dumb project, so I'll tag along so we can get it over with more easily.

[She snickers under her breath.]

Asriel: I told her about your pie, mom!

Toriel: That is lovely, my child. Susie, would you like a slice once we arrive home?

Susie: Heck, sure. I'm game. But... we have to go over this science thing first, Mrs. D. Then I’ll chow down.

Toriel: I understand.

[She smiles warmly.]

Toriel: Come, let's go home.

[The Dreemurrs and Susie ride to the Dreemurr household. As they walk into the house, Toriel goes into the kitchen to make some pie while the kids go to the bedroom.]

Toriel: Let me know if you need anything. I hope you enjoy your stay, Susie.

Susie: Sure, Mrs. D.

[Susie and the Dreemurr kids rush into the room. The door is closed. The lock is clicked. The whoosh of curtains can be heard – but very faintly.]

Susie: Asriel, Frisk… you have a good mother.

Asriel: Thanks Susie, hehe. My mom's the best I could ever have.

[He has a soft, relaxed expression on his face.]

Frisk: Alright, down to business... tell us more about this... person.

Susie: Well... he used to be in the same school as me. We both transferred here at the same time, and we ended up at the same school again in Ebott, somehow. I have a bad school attendance record, but he became a close friend of mine anyway. He was a silent type, and silent types tick me off. But, against the odds I became friends with him… for a while.

Asriel: Where did you attend?

Susie: Can't remember, but it was near the orphanage. A town a few hundred miles from here. His name was “Kris.” Kris and I spent a lot of time at the orphanage too.

Asriel: Oh really? I see... that sounds tough. I'm sorry.

Susie: Kris... we used to be together. We were... buds.

[Susie realizes that her demeanor is softening and toughens it again.]

Susie: He was lacking common sense, but we still remained friends.

Asriel: How? How did Kris lack common sense?

Susie: Kind as he was to me… [her hair covers her eyes again] he was dumb enough to want to think about... revenge. I know, I'm the tough one, but I know I'm that tough that no one would want to cross me. I even have an axe for good measure.

[She wields an axe from her bag.]

Asriel: Do you take your axe everywhere with you? If so, how do you smuggle that thing into the school?

[His puzzled look solidifies.]

Susie: What kind of woman doesn’t have an axe?

[She declares smugly.]

Asriel: But… bringing an axe to school… that's against school rules!

Frisk: Azzy, we're getting off-topic.

[Susie was about to flare, but Frisk's actions calmed her down just a bit.]

Frisk: What is this "revenge" that Kris is looking for?

[He grows more suspicious.]

Susie: Like I said, I’m very tough. But… Kris was tougher than I expected in the end. He was always - moaning - about the monsters that escaped. How the monsters that escaped made him lose his parents or something. And he wanted to do something about it.

[There’s a loud silence.]

Frisk: ...Please explain.

[Asriel begins to look very pale.]

Susie: You see, he joined the shelter after I had been there for a while… I ended up in there soon after the barrier broke. He talked about vengeance a lot. He didn't realize it, but it wasn't his target’s fault. Yet he felt like it was.

[She crosses her arms authoritatively.]

Susie: He must have felt really mad at himself. Every other day he would go, 'Why am I here? Do my mom and dad still love me?' To be fair... I do wonder if my mom and dad...

[After looking depressed for a brief moment, the hair parts and her eyes become visible again.]

Susie: -But anyway! He thought that only possible solution was to get to the bottom of the monster's escape! Or whatever that means.

Asriel: ...And? What happens next...?

Frisk: And why does that matter?

[Frisk leans forward, his expression growing tense and cold.]

Susie: Look… it was a stupid reason, but he thought that the monsters being free had something to do with the disappearance of his parents. Like, “bad” monsters somehow hurt his parents. Kris is a human as well… I really have no idea what he meant, but I stand by the idea being stupid.

Asriel: ...but…

[His voice gets really upset. He speaks with more vitriol than usual.]

Asriel: That's TOTAL garbage! After Frisk freed the monsters, he became our ambassador – he helped unify both monster and human race together! And, it's NOT his fault that Kris' parents disappeared or whatever!

[His body starts to seethe. It's almost like his stubby horns are growing and his stature is gaining height and build. But then, Frisk puts his hand on his shoulder.]

Frisk: Asriel... it's ok. Please, calm down. It’s ok, ok?

[Susie stares down Frisk.]

Susie: You... freed the monsters? You are both our ambassador AND you freed us? Didn’t know that. I don’t keep up with politics much [she smiles smugly]

Frisk: Well... yeah. I'm the ambassador of the monsters. Things are going better than ever though, which is nice. I’ve been tired, though. I have homework to deal with and Asriel to look after, after all…

[Frisk chuckles. Susie's expression softens slightly.]

Susie: Sweet…

[Her tone quickly shifts to a serious one.]

Susie: But wait, it was Frisk they were after, and I know that based on what I’ve heard… so why was the kid injured?

[Susie looks at Asriel’s rage state.]

Susie: ...Never mind.

[Seeing Susie’s disappointment, Asriel calms down and returns to normal.]

Asriel: ...I'm sorry... I... [he breathes deeply] Well, I jumped in the way... I got hurt because I wanted to save Frisk. It was the least I could do.

[He looks down at the ground.]

Asriel: Susie… I have a “troubled past”, you could say. At one point, I lost my real body through, well... dying, but I revived soon after. However, I lost my real body and my soul... I was so cruel and angry... I wasn’t myself at all. But…

[He turns slowly toward Frisk.]

Asriel: I was given a second chance. And now, I'm here. I have a soul again. My real body's back, and if Frisk never entered my life... I wouldn't be here today. But, I'm here... not only am I alive, but I'm myself too. And I'm thankful. So, no matter what happens... I'm going to protect my brother at all costs... it's the least I can do.

[The goat kid looks back up at Susie and makes laser eye contact with her.]

Asriel: There's no greater love than to lay down one's life for his friends. And well, I wanted to do that... for Frisk. I recovered, mercifully. I have this big scar on my chest though.

[He lifts up his shirt and points to the gash left by the attack.]

Asriel: I'm lucky... so very lucky. Lucky that I have Frisk, but that I'm also still here.

[He puts his shirt back down.]

Susie: That scar is dope.

[Asriel chuckles.]

Asriel: Heh, that's a first I've heard. But, thank you.

Susie: Clearly, he attacked you with a knife. Not a toy knife, obviously... a real one. But if he wanted to get the job done, they'd use the axe.

[She smirks sarcastically.]

Asriel: So... this "Kris" is the one who attacked Frisk, well... technically me, but... he blames Frisk for supposed rogue monsters causing his parents to disappear? ...That's a big leap in logic.

Susie: Didn’t I say it was stupid?

Asriel: Uh huh.

[He pauses in thought again.]

Asriel: Let me ask you this Susie... your old home was so far away… you said you used to live hundreds of miles. But you came all this way to my new home; our new home on the surface… Ebott, Colorado. Why did you move here?

Susie: Born here. [smirks] Nah, just kidding. All monsters were trapped behind the barrier, obviously. I came here because I wanted a change of pace, really… [she half-heartedly laughs under her breath] So you’re still in Ebott, where the portal down to the underground is. Why do you live here still?

Asriel: Well, once Frisk helped get my real body back, along with my soul... I'm back here, with my family. And I've loved every moment. All of my family still lives in this wonderful town, and it feels like home just like the underground. We’ve been here since the barrier broke 3 years ago, and I’ve been here for 2 years since I got my real body back and my soul 2 years ago as well. And, with having harmony once more between monsters and humans, it all started here… and I'd say Frisk has been a great ambassador.

[He smiles at Frisk warmly. Frisk smiles back.]

Susie: Heh, sweet. Well, I think you two need some backup to take down Kris…

[She pulls out her axe and curls her lip.]

Susie: …and I’m more than happy to be of service.

[Back at school, Alphys seems to be working on both her lesson plans… and a project she has hidden underneath her teacher’s manuals.]

Alphys: Well, it's growing late... a-all the kids should be gone by now.

[She pulls out her cell phone and dials a familiar number.]

Alphys: H-Hello, Undyne? I hope you're ready... t-the planning is finished for O-operation "Break-In." We strike e-early n-next week…

[Her voice grows darker and stronger.]

Alphys: Let's find this creep as soon as possible and bring him to justice.

[The desire to track down the enemy and bring him to justice fills the crew with DETERMINATION.]

\---

The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1i2AK0VNATjwEQsJyRduxDBmQDfv5Gnnf/view


	14. Growth

[Asgore attends to the last customer of the afternoon. He has plans to close his shop early for a special meeting.]

Asgore: Thank you for patronizing the Flower King! I hope those daisies will sing!

Harlow: Yeah, thanks again Asgore. I'm sure these will impress the lady!

[He speaks with a familiar hint of authority, a tone that relaxes on his day off from the police precinct. As Harlow leaves the shop, Asgore follows him out. He then flips the sign hanging on the doors to the shop. The inviting "COME IN AND BUY FLOWERS BECAUSE WE'RE OPEN!" becomes a remorseful "WE ARE CLOSED. COME BACK ANOTHER TIME. SORRY!"]

Asgore: [sighs] Another good day’s work completed.

[Asgore then heads to the to the back room after locking the main doors. Several seconds after he enters the room, the lights of the shop go out. The air-conditioning remains switched on - those delicate flowers would wilt otherwise. Asgore then walks over to the counter to make a phone call.]

Asgore: Hey - Asriel? Where's... Well tell your mom that I've closed up shop for the afternoon. I shall be there in exactly 32 minutes... Well, this was your mom's idea, but I am happy to spend time with my sons. We should do this every week! ...Flower King? You wanna come help me next weekend?... A science project!... Well... please ask your mom for permission first, okay? We'll talk about it when I get there... Love you, son.

[We cut to another corner of Ebott.]

Asriel: Ok, love you too dad.

[He hangs up his cell]

Asriel: Alright, everyone's invited! I also called Susie yesterday so we're set. Nothing like a cookout after church, am I right Frisk?

[He elbows his brother.]

Frisk: It's so nice to see dad again.

Asriel: Yeah, tell me about it! I'm just glad mom gave the green-light... I'm surprised, hehe.

[Toriel rushes out from the church doors. She seems to be holding a container filled with chicken coated with 11 herbs and spices.]

Toriel: Quick, my children! We must go to the park and find a nice sunny spot there before the food gets cold!

[They run to a spot, about 20 yards away from the stone gargoyles guarding the base of the church. A solitary tree stands a foot from that spot.]

Toriel: Ah, wonderful... we've found our perfect spot.

[She sets the chicken down on the patch of sun.]

Toriel: The rest of the group should be here soon!

[Her voice sounds calm yet gently excited. A familiar figure marches towards them.]

Frisk: Hey, it's Susie!

Susie: Sup, Frisk?

[She flashes a toothy grin.]

Susie: How's it going, Asriel? Mrs. D?

[All of them wave.]

Asriel: Hey Susie! Ready for this picnic?

Susie: We gonna have barbeque?

Toriel: Why yes, my child! We will cook this chicken covered in 11 herbs and spices right here. [she points to the tin] And, a few of our friends will be bringing a grill and more protein for us to consume. It's going to be wonderful, isn't it?

[Susie flashes a smile again.]

Susie: Sweet.

Asriel: I hope dad brings golden flower tea!

[Susie then turns to Frisk.]

Susie: Hey, good idea having the BBQ in the park. They can't get us with this many witnesses around!

[Despite Susie's words, the park is actually rather sparse…]

Frisk: Yeah, heh…

[He laughs nervously as he looks around.]

Frisk: [whispers] Better than nothing. Don't want that person attacking us again.

[Asriel is helping set up the dining area with Toriel as Frisk continues to chat with Susie.]

Frisk: We should chat sometime this week about continuing to protect ourselves from Kris. Sound good?

[Asriel overhears this. He has a thought or two in his mind as he walks up to the group]

Susie: Yo, our science project! What are we gonna do?

Asriel: Hey, I want in on this! We can spend time in my dad’s shop. And study different flowers and how they grow! I'm sure my dad can help us out too! He loves his flowers.

Susie... where is this shop?

Asriel: Same street as the church, but waaaaaay down there…

[He points down the road, toward the outskirts of town. They can barely make out the corner of the flower shop toward the edge of Ebott.]

Susie: How many customers?

Asriel: Eh, depends on the day. He doesn't get as many on the weekends, especially since it's only open on Sunday from 8am-12pm. But on Fridays? It's as crowded as Grillby's on Wing Night, hehe

Susie: We go on Friday.

Asriel: Alright Susie, whatever you say.

[Just then, a modest car pulls up to the curb. A large, bulky figure with large horns climbs out of the vehicle. Asriel is a tad concerned, that he could only see his father again on Friday.]

Asgore: I have golden flowers!

Asriel: Aw, that's great dad. Did you bring golden flower tea, too?

Asgore: Um... we need hot water...

[He looks sheepishly at the ground… Elsewhere, another family - all birds - could be heard "Yeah, you need to get a fiyah goin'!” as if to offer Asgore a suggestion.]

Susie: ...since when do birds speak with that accent?

Asriel: It's ok, dad! I'm sure the church has a tea pot or something we could borrow. I'll be right back!

[He rushes off to grab the tea pot. As the kid leaves, a skeleton wheels in a grill and some foodstuffs for barbecuing.]

Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PREPARE A BARBIE-QUEUE!

[He slams some burger patties and hot dogs on the grill. The grill looks rusty and on the brink of collapsing.]

Sans: 'sup?

[He collapses on the grass and lazes.]

Toriel: ...I was wondering when you were showing up. [giggles]

Sans: oh, yeah. nice to see ya again, tori.

[Sans begins to fall asleep on the grass. Asgore wheels out another barbecuing set.]

Toriel: Oh, um... I guess Sans is just tired... again.

[She walks up to Asgore.]

Toriel: How have you been, Asgore?

[Though a little hesitant, she remains polite.]

Asgore: Um... business is... good!

[He starts a fire as he speaks.]

Asgore: The daisies aren't selling as well, but someone bought one this afternoon, right as I was about to close shop!

[Asgore has a small flame with the fire starters.]

Asgore: I plan on ordering tulips from the place they call Hamster's Dam! Funny place for a surface town!

[The fire goes out.]

Asgore: But those hamsters, they know how to grow those flowers!

[He restarts the fire but it looks weak.]

Toriel: Hey Asgore? Maybe turn up the gas a little... it's barely turned on and your fire keeps going out.

[Asgore places more fire starters in the pit, carefully arranging them in a circular cluster.]

Asgore: These tulips come in many different colors! I hope everyone here likes them!

[He strikes a matchstick and tosses it onto the fire starters. He places many fire starters in there along with turning up the gas... a little too much. The flames burst up highly, scaring everyone and startling Sans from his slumber.]

Toriel: HEAVENS! Not that much, Asgore!

[She looks annoyed.]

Sans: heh... hey tori, guess his cooking is too hot to handle. [winks]

Papyrus: SANS! HE'S BURNING THE KITCHEN DOWN AND YOU MAKE... PUNS? NYEH!

Sans: papy, we're not even in a kitchen. [wink] careful my brother, your temper is... flaring up. [winks again]

Papyrus: NYEHHH!

[The crew continue to grill for a few minutes. Everything seems peaceful and quiet - Sans is lulled back into a nap - until…]

Toriel: Wait... where is my eldest child, Asriel? It's been many minutes and he hasn't come back yet with the tea pot!

Susie and Frisk: No!

[They say it, serendipitously, at the same time. She looks confused.]

Toriel: ...is there something you need to say, my child?

[She stares at Frisk.]

Frisk: I mean... the teapot couldn't be hard to find... right? ...I think I better help.

Toriel: If it's buried underneath all of the junk in Father Alvin's office, it will be. You can take Sans along with you. Right, Sans?

[Sans doesn't hear her at first…]

Toriel: ... SANS!

[Sans wakes up slightly.]

Sans: oh yeah, sure…

[He is still half-asleep.]

Susie: Mrs. D –

Toriel: Yes, my child?

Susie: I think I should help... Frisk.

Toriel: Well, alright. I don't see the harm in it. But come back soon! The food is almost ready.

Frisk: Alright mom, we'll be back soon.

[Frisk and Susie walk into the church quickly. Sans seems to be getting up… somewhat. They get far ahead of him and enter the church. After searching everywhere, they hear some soft sobs from the men's bathroom.]

Susie: ...wait a minute, is that?

Frisk: It's Azzy. We need to take a look inside.

Susie: I get to go inside the boys’ room?

Frisk: Nobody's looking, and who cares right now? Both of us helping him is more important at the moment. Besides, we can just prop the door open with a door stop and hope nobody watches.

Susie: Heh, sweet. Sounds like a plan to me.

[They peer inside and are shocked. Asriel's body has a glow around it. His fists are clenched, his height and muscle mass are increasing as his horns lengthen and his eyes grow darker. But after only a few seconds of being in this state, his figure collapses... he lays on the floor, with his eyes wet and his face red.]

Frisk: How... Why... When... What...

[Asriel rubs his eyes.]

Asriel: Frisk, I'm sorry... I needed to use the bathroom, and as I walked in here and looked at myself in the mirror... I just, well... I need to be stronger. I need to protect you better... I feel ashamed.

[He takes a long breath.]

Asriel: It's why I'm trying to achieve the form I used in our battle a few years ago. But this time, use it to... protect you... protect you better. I was knocked out in only one hit… I’m a wimp, and I’m sorry. You and I would be dead if Sans wasn't there to intervene...

Frisk: Sans...?

Susie: Sans?!

Asriel: Yes, remember... the only reason why Kris ran away was because Sans went after him... he's so strong. But I’m not. I feel like a pushover... I can’t be knocked down so easily… [his voice raises] and I HATE feeling useless and it won't happen AGAIN!

[He takes a breath and drinks some water straight from the faucet.]

Susie: You're drinking from the bathroom faucet?

Asriel: Err, um....

[He pulls his snout away, embarrassed.]

Susie: Sweet.

Asriel: Anyway, Frisk - I care about you a ton. So, I thought, if I can access my strongest form, then maybe...

[Frisk chimes in.]

Frisk: Look, you don't need to protect us. What happened was not your fault. Besides, we have Susie and her axe to protect us!

[Susie shows off her favorite toy.]

Susie: Yeah, and if Kris shows up again, I'll know what to do!

[She flexes her muscles, smiles, and hacks at the air!]

Asriel: ...hehe... I'm such a crybaby [wipes his eyes again] But still... I don't want to be useless. If I can access that form again, maybe I can... be strong like you, Frisk. And you too, Susie.

Sans: and... me?

[Sans walks in. He is late but he manages to arrive.]

Sans: 'sup?

Asriel: ... yes, you too Sans.

Sans: heh... thanks kid.

[He winks.]

Sans: [thinking] i'm stunned i got off my lazy butt to fend off kris in the first place... how soon will this happen again, i wonder?

Susie: So... what's this "stronger form" you're talking about? Frisk, you fought it before, as Asriel said earlier. What's it even like?

Frisk: ∞ ATK, ∞ DEF.

Susie: Yeah? So? What else? This tells me nothing, my dude.

Frisk: Your axe is of no use against his stronger form. Nothing is.

Susie: Excuse me? My axe is amazing! Don't tick me off, little man.

[She looks upset.]  
Frisk: The only way... is pacifism.

[Asriel manages to crack a slight smile.]

Susie: Wait, the heck? How even? But you must fight to win!

[She thrusts her axe in the air, proudly.]

Susie: And, what even was Asriel? What kind of beast is defeated by pacifism?

Frisk: Sometimes... it is the only way.

Susie: Pft, sure kid. I'll believe it when I see it. Surely, he had some kind of weapon when he was fighting you, right?

Frisk: You gotta know how to dodge and block. Sometimes the best offense is a good defense. And he had, um…

[Frisk searches the inner depths of his mind, the one battle with the god of hyperdeath, the one battle that would result in the freedom of monster-kind. So many memories, but where would his memory be? What a shocker if he - shocker... shocker... breaker...]

Frisk: ...a Shocker Breaker!

[Those words find a way out, independent of Frisk's thoughts.]

Frisk: And um…

[Memory work is making him see stars... stars...]

Frisk: He makes it rain!

Susie: So... he just threw money in the air?

Frisk: ...stars! Stars, I mean!

[Asriel snickers.]

Susie: Stars huh? Sweet weapon. What else?

[Susie wants more. More weapons. Such chaos... chaos...]

Frisk: Chaos... emeral - no... chaos... chaos cassero - no...

Susie: Heh, guessing your memory's fuzzy as well?

[He keeps trying to recall the weapons... maybe this was what Asriel felt ten minutes ago...]

Susie: If it makes you feel any better, you remember some things at least. And he had a ton of weapons while also being the strongest monster you personally faced in the underground. And yet you just… dodged and stuff? I can't believe this. What even was he?

Frisk: Oh... well... Asriel... how did you become the god of hyperdeath the last time?

[Sans looks over at Asriel.]

Asriel: [he chuckles sadly] Well... it was a mixture of the 6 human souls plus every monster soul that was present... which was lots of them. I even had the soul of Sans then.

[He looks at Sans repentfully.]

Susie: You took everyone's soul?

Asriel: Mostly everyone's. Frisk's was fine, at least... and I'm glad it was, because if I absorbed his too then I would've continued my rampage. Pft... "god of hyperdeath." I’m just not him anymore. The thing is Susie, that rage when I used to be Flowey filled me with a desire for power and destruction. I felt strong and untouchable... that's why I called myself a "god of hyperdeath" but I wasn’t strong enough to be a “god” at all, so to speak...

[He shakes his head. He tries to smile but is overcome by guilt.]

Asriel: I wasn't strong enough, no... even at my strongest, I was still hurting and broken. And I didn't deal with that anger in the right way. If anything, ... I was weak. Very weak, even. My temporary insane power was a facade…

[His voice grows more confident.]

Asriel: I want to be strong, but in the right way this time.

[Susie stands there. Expressionless.]

Susie: Remind me not to cross you.

[He looks at the ground in shame.]

Asriel: I'm sorry...

[Frisk looks a bit uneasy and sad; a positive voice chimes in.]

Sans: hey kid, i’ll forgive ya.

[Frisk and Susie turn slowly towards Sans.]

Sans: i'm gonna be frank here... if you were still the way you were back when frisk came to the underground, and if you were still on a rampage like you were back then… [his eyes go blank] you'd be dead where you stood.

Asriel: ... yes, I know... I understand.

Sans: but, look at it this way... you have a soul again, and you’re the kindest kid i know. are you a bit of a crybaby? well... sometimes… [he smiles cheekily] and do you still get angry sometimes? yeah, of course. [continues to smile] but you are maturing, and a wise person once told me- [he thinks of Toriel] -that, “the first step to being a better person is recognizing your own shortcomings." and, you're doing that.  
.  
[Asriel stands there silently. That line sounds familiar to him.]

Sans: ...i just wish i had enough motivation to follow it through myself and actually do something about my laziness for once; improve my own shortcomings… [he winks again] …but that talk's for another time.

Frisk: Think of this too, Azzy… to be that “god of hyperdeath” again, you'd have to take the souls of other living creatures... to keep that form indefinitely and protect my life more easily, you'd have to take another...

Asriel: …true. What's strange is that I'm able to achieve that form right now... but only for a couple seconds. I think it's because I have half of your soul Frisk... the strongest soul by far, at least that I know of.

[Frisk cups his hands over his heart.]

Asriel: ...and you're right. In order to keep that form for a long period of time, I'd have to take another soul... but I'm... not doing it.

[His eyebrows furrow.]

Asriel: I'm not that monster anymore, at least I hope I'm not...

[He takes a second to breathe.]

Asriel: “Don't kill, and don't be killed." And I'm going to hold to that promise I told you those years ago, right after our battle. Count on it.

[Frisk smiles widely, with pride.]

Susie: Well, what use is this axe then?

Asriel: ... like protection, for self-defense. You can still use it but not be the first to attack. A good defense is also a good offense!

Frisk: Yes. I mean... if you bring out that axe it should be enough to scare anyone...

[She glances at her axe.]

Susie: Yeah, I could see it... but I can't make any promises if we fight someone soon!

[Frisk places a hand on Asriel’s shoulder.]

Frisk: Look… you don't need space weapons or hyperdeath forms to protect me, Asriel. Just by you standing in the way of the attacker... you saved me then. Your loyalty was protected me. And you got out of that hospital and healed near-perfectly because you had... DETERMINATION. You are determined, almost as determined as I am...

[He contemplates for a moment.]

Frisk: …well you have my soul... but still you are strong, even if you think that you don't. Please remember that. This is something I believe whole... [giggles] -sorry, something I truly believe. I hope you believe it too.

[Frisk comforts Asriel by hugging him.]

Asriel: Thank you Frisk... I won't forget what you said.

Susie: You better not forget! Or... or...

Frisk: Or else what?

Susie: Or else... I would have to give you this!

[Susie embraces Asriel tightly.]

Frisk: ...well that was unexpected.

[Sans is chuckling in the back of the room.]

Asriel: Hehe, thanks Susie. But... you're starting to crush my bones here a bit-

[A sweat drop trickles on his scalp. He struggles to breathe.]

Susie: This does not leave this room. Got a bad girl reputation to maintain.

Asriel: Heh, alright.

Susie: We fist-bump outside of this room, got it?

Asriel: Hehe, sure thing.

Frisk: May I join in too?

Asriel: Sure, Frisk!

Frisk: Hey, we could bring in Sans too!

[Susie looks to the back of the room.]

Susie: Hey, where'd he go?

[It seems that Sans teleported out as they were embracing. Back at the park, Asgore and Papyrus discuss work.]

Papyrus: WHEN THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA TOLD ME, I COULD WORK THERE... I WAS SURPRISED... THAT THEY HAD STANDARDS!

Asgore: I am intrigued. What are their standards?

[Sans chimes in, teleporting instantaneously back to the park.]

Sans: 'sup? i got the teapot from asriel…

[He holds up the tea pot.]

Sans: …everything's ok, they're just talking about the science project they have to do… [winks] they'll be here soon.

Asgore: Time for my golden flower tea! I sure hope Asriel would return. He really likes my tea.

Sans: eh, they'll be back soon probably… [he smiles cheekily] …just give them 5 minutes.

Papyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN GRILL...

Asgore: Do you also serve golden flower tea at the school?

Papyrus: UNFORTUNATELY, DEAR KING, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT! THAT... IS AN... A SPLENDID PROPOSAL!

Asgore: I am most certain the students will love it! It is such a tasty recipe.

Sans: you're doing what you love, brother of mine. i'm sure it's giving ya a confidence boost. [winks]

[He then leans towards Toriel’s ears.]

Sans: the standards at the school aren't that good; i just wanted to cheer up papy.

[He chuckles softly.]

Toriel: Well I hope he makes a great barbeque...

Papyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... NEEDS TO BORROW THE KING'S GRILL FOR THE BARBIE-QUEUE!

Asgore: Um, ok. Sure.

[As Papyrus throws on more food on Asgore’s grill, the kids are seen running back from the church.]

Asriel: Sorry mom! We got side-tracked but we're ready for lunch.

Susie: Yeah, tell me about it. I’m starving.

Papyrus: BARBIE-QUEUE WILL BE PREPARED IN... 20 MINUTES!

[Susie groans.]

Asgore: But I have golden flower tea!

Asriel: WHERE?!

Asgore: Right here!

[He holds up the pot.]

Frisk: Hey Azzy, you got your favorite drink now.

[Asriel observes the teapot. Silver and metallic, you could feel the warmth of the tea sitting in the pot, while looking upon the reflection of a familiar figure in the distance.]

Frisk: Oh look, it's the sergeant.

[She walks up to the group and gestures to Susie.]

Sterling: I have some questions to ask of you.

Susie: Sure, shoot.

Sterling: Alright.

[Sterling ushers Susie to another part of the park.]

Sterling: This way, please.

[Susie starts to feel like she’s growing closer to her goal… DETERMINATION flows through her body.]

\---

The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-_cs-n_bHgcr747On5L7t3X0a2TNQMz9/view


	15. Discovery

[It is early the following week, after the science fair projects began at the school. The group of four are ready to put their plan into action.]

[Alphys speaks into a walkie-talkie.]

Alphys: H-hey Undyne, y-you ready? Over.

Undyne: NGAAAHH!!!

[It is so loud that it deafens Alphys, if only temporarily. Alphys grips her ear. There appears to be a trickle of blood seeping out of it.]

Alphys: ...u-uh, ok Undyne... t-that's good. L-let's do this...

[The royal scientist turns to her companions.]

Alphys: N-now listen g-guys... don't make a peep. You're unauthorized. Stay close, silent and hidden, understood?

[Blooky phases into the tree, as a sign of non-verbal agreement. Mettaton flashes a Y, E, S on his LED face. Alphys nods as she walks up to the backdoor, and sees a former royal guard, now school security guard, standing at the door entrance.]

Security Guard 1: Hey you, stop! It's, like... after hours and stuff.

[Alphys pulls out her keychain and ID card.]

Alphys: D-don't worry, sir. I have my k-keys and card right here. I gotta grade some papers.

Security Guard 1: Oh, like... so sorry, Dr. Alphys! Come right in.

[Just then, the guard hears some very loud, strange music coming from the other side of the school. It’s coming from the front of the school, and there’s music playing on full blast. At the front doors of the school, Undyne dances clumsily in from of a car; its front door ajar. The loud music emanating from the car gushes into the silence of the school corridors. It sounds like the song is about baby sharks, which is an unpleasant sound to the guards…]

Security Guard 1: The heck's that noise?! Like, it's so loud... 

[He listens to the dreadfully shrill song for a bit…]

Security Guard 1: …it's coming from the front door!

[He runs off to check it out. Alphys gives the thumbs up to Blooky and Mettaton; she unlocks the door. The three head in together. Mettaton hears the loud music and makes a snarky meta comment.]

Mettaton: YOU KNOW DARLINGS, I'M NOT SURE IF TOBY WOULD HAVE USED THAT MUSIC THERE...

[Blooky suddenly shushes Mettaton, also perplexed about who “Toby” is.]

Alphys: Y-yes, thank you Blooky... r-remember, you two are not allowed to be in here... we must be sneaky like. L-like ninjas!

Mettaton: LIKE NINJAS!

Blooky: shhhhhh... you need to be quiet...

[Alphys shakes her head and laughs nervously.]

Alphys: Alright, so we're inside.... and, u-um... 

[…she begins to look flustered…]

Alphys: w-we have to find the former student a-archive drawer... 

[Her face turns completely red.]

Alphys: I f-forgot where it's located... heh....

[Mettaton’s voice gets even louder than usual.]

Mettaton: FIRST THE MUSIC, NOW THIS? I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO SHOOT MY SCENES! AND THESE LIGHTS... DARLING THE LIGHTING DEPARTMENT COULD DO A BETTER JOB! I MEAN, ON CAMERA...

[Alphys gets a lightbulb moment.]

Alphys: T-then how about this, Mettaton... you head to the left, where all those lights are… 

[She points up the hallway which is still lit.]

Alphys: That way, you get a lot of spotlight. Blooky and I will head to the right, down this darker hallway she points right. We'll cover more ground that way! 

[She begins to sound more confident.]

Mettaton: AND SPEAKING OF THE CAMERAS...

Blooky: Alphys... the security cameras...

[Alphys looks up slowly at the camera in the corner of the window.]

Alphys: [whispers] …book it.

[Blooky and Alphys run into their respective hallway immediately, while Mettaton continues to pose for the security cameras.]

Alphys: Mettaton… don’t forget about the mission!

[Mettaton sighs loudly. He reluctantly goes in the opposite hallway.]

[Meanwhile, at the front of the school... both security guards see Undyne's shape, but they do not recognize her since it's dark out and her face is covered in shade.]

Security Guard 2: Hey, you! You like, need to get off the property and stuff! I bet you're like, not even a teacher.

[Undyne recognizes the voice, but still she runs, for she does not want to be caught.]

Security Guard 1: I'll get her, dude! You look after the school and stuff!

[Undyne hops in the car and drives off with music still blaring. Security Guard 1 grabs the nearby security vehicle and speeds after her. Security Guard 2 goes back into the school to walk around the school more. We cut back to the others trying to find the student archives.]

Blooky: Wow... it's so dark here... I like it here…

Alphys: ...and I can't find the light switch... I-I want to turn on the light... b-but we may get caught if we do that...

[Alphys runs into the wall.]

Blooky: Only ghosts can go through walls…

Alphys: Very funny… 

[She blushes.]

Alphys: …but yes, we can’t get caught. I-I can't be seen with you... I mean, you can't be found... you're not staff. I think the archives are back here... in the room next to the janitor closet... I-I'm not sure though... 

[She gets a flustered look on her face again.]

Alphys: …this whole thing is making me nervous…

[There’s an awkward noise heard down the hall.]

Blooky: Do you hear that...

[It is the sound of Mettaton in the middle of a monologue.]

Alphys: Um... y-yeah…

[Her ear is still throbbing from earlier.]

Mettaton: [muffled] ... THEN, THEY WANT ME TO PLAY IN A MOVIE BUT IT LOOKS LIKE THE BUDGET IS SORELY LACKING... ACTING? DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT ACTING... I DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS...

Alphys: T-that's Mettaton for you... 

[She chuckles sadly.]

Alphys: …will we ever find this archive file to find out who attacked Frisk and Asriel?

Blooky: Mettaton will be on camera… Alphys, where is the camera room?

Alphys: T-that's right too... ok, here's the new plan... we'll go find the security room, destroy the panel, then find the file... we have no other choice.

[They hear footsteps; they hide behind a wall.]

Security Guard 2: SECURITY!

[Security Guard 2 switches on a flashlight. Alphys and Blooky have their mouths covered; the pair laying low. The beam from the flashlight, powerful enough to temporarily blind an intruder, sweeps every square inch of the corridor in front of it. No intruders were found. No special rooms were found either. On both sides of the corridor lay several nondescript classrooms. Everything looks to be in order...]

[Security Guard 2 walks away. A walkie talkie then buzzes. It is Security Guard 1.]

Security Guard 1: Dude, it was just like, Undyne and stuff. She said she just wanted to say hi and mess around. It was kinda funny! [laughs] Over.

Security Guard 2: I know a place where we can mess around and stuff… [he laughs and smirks] Over.

Security Guard 1: Huh, yeah dude. But we can like, hang out and mess around and stuff later. I don't wanna, like... get yelled at again by the boss for slacking. I'll patrol the science wing, dude. Over.

Security Guard 2: Hey, this takes you back to when we were patrolling Hotland? Over.

Security Guard 1: Huh, yeah dude. Like, nostalgia, man. Over.

[He walks up the hallway. The other security guard walks away as well.]

Alphys: Ok Blooky, the coast is clear! Let's get in there.

[They walk around the corner and enter a dark room.]

Blooky: is that the camera room...

[The lights are off, so the interior of the room is pitch black. Alphys stumbles towards the light switch. She turns them on. They are now clearly in a room filled with TVs and control panels.]

Alphys: Yes, here we are!

[She sees a coffee mug on the desk. Another lightbulb goes off in her head, as she takes the cup and pours it all over the control panel, tape recorders, and as much equipment as possible. The TVs shut off and there's buzzing coming from the mechanical boards.]

Alphys: We gotta take this mug with us now. S-so they don't see fingerprints.

Blooky: I... wanted to keep that Mettaton tape... give it to directors... I'd like to be an agent, for him.

Alphys: Oh... I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have jumped the gun there… 

[Her face grows red again. Red as a tomato, even.]

Alphys: But hey! At least we won't get caught now... hopefully. If they found out I was covering up out tracks, I'd certainly be fired.

Blooky: Is there any way we could view the tape again...

Alphys: ...I don't think so... s-sorry, Blooky.

Blooky: …at least you will still have a job… all evidence destroyed… but, we still do not know where the archives are.

Alphys: Yes, n-no more evidence! And I used just a little coffee for each item s-so we'd be safe! Let's move, Blooky. Now we can find that file. Of course, the "person of interest" used to attend this school, due to how they probably live in town and due to such the theory of them being a student here is quite high, but we also must consider the.... 

[She goes on a technobabble rant for a bit. Blooky stands there with his eyes glazed over. Alphys gains her shaky social awareness back.]

Alphys: ...sorry. 

[She chuckles embarrassingly.]

Alphys: Let's find that file! 

[They walk to the back corner closest to the janitor’s closet.]

Blooky: Hey Alphys...why go after this person of interest?

Alphys: ...Why? W-well... I know we shouldn't interfere with the investigation... or trespass on property... but police work can take a long time. 

[She chuckles.] 

Alphys: It's funny, it's only been a few weeks and Undyne has complained to me about how long the police are taking to find this person. I... I understand, waiting around isn't good because that bad guy is still out there... but, with running into those two officers... um, what were their names? ... Anyway, the police do actually care! And they're investigating carefully... but detective work takes time, and secretly... deep down... 

[Her eyes grow wider.] 

Alphys: …my patience is very thin, too. I-I don't want to sit around and do nothing. I don't want to run away... I want to help, and gather info and save our ambassador, Frisk. And protect his brother Asriel too. 

[Her eyes look shot with dread.] 

Alphys: It's about time I did something right for once…

Blooky: Well... I know Undyne and Mettaton are strong enough to survive the attack... I saw... the attacker had that knife... and I thought... why not bring together a group that could take them down? I like to do things from the background, where nobody can see me... so organizing this group from the shadows was easy. 

Alphys: You've been a big help, Blooky! I couldn't have come up with this plan without you. 

[She smiles.]

Alphys: I like being in the background too... I still feel shame from my past... half of me wants to be a completely different person... and yet, the other half of me thinks, ‘you're forgiven! And those monsters' families have forgiven you. And Undyne's your biggest cheerleader... she'll always be there for you.’ 

[Her glance grows pensive.]

Alphys: And I'm thankful... I keep trying to remember that, and to not be ashamed. And, I think that I am getting better sometimes... but sometimes, I'm not sure if I'm totally comfortable in my skin right now... and this mission, of doing something brave... avoiding cowardice... not running away... maybe this will help me finally come to terms with who I am and who I want to be.

[Blooky chimes in suddenly.]

Blooky: There's nothing wrong with wanting to be a coward... but the world could use more monsters with courage... I hope to have courage when I become an agent for Mettaton.

Alphys: [shrugs] Do you so my dilemma now? Being a coward is... very easy. It helps you build up a comfy shell... but being courageous... is something that is very valuable. 

[She begins to look longingly upward at the ceiling.]

Alphys: Undyne is so courageous... so brave. She inspires me to be better... and well, Blooky... I don't exactly want to be exactly like her… 

[She chuckles again.]

Alphys: …even if I tried, I could never be as strong and brave as Undyne... but I can at least try to be brave at the right time. And I feel that this is the right time... even with breaking rules right now, I want to protect our loved ones at all costs. This is a new path for me. And a better path, I hope. I’m not running away.

[Her voice is filled with DETERMNATION.]

Blooky: ...let's find that archive room.

Alphys: Agreed.

[Their speakers are abuzz with another of Mettaton’s monologues.]

Mettaton: ...DREEMURR, ASRIEL. GRADE, EIGHT... WHAT IS HIS CHARACTERISATION? WHAT ROLE DOES HE PLAY IN THIS STORY?...

[Alphys and Blooky pick this up.]

Mettaton: ...WHAT IS HIS MOTIVATION? WHAT IS THE DIRECTION? ARE THEY GIVING THE ROLE TO A FLOWER?

Alphys: Mettaton, come in Mettaton... have you found any archives yet?

Mettaton: ARCHIVES? YOU MEAN THIS IS NOT WHERE THEY KEEP THE SCRIPTS? ALL I SEE ARE CHARACTERS WITH UNISPIRED NAMES... SUSIE... HOLLY... NOELLE...

[Blooky looks shocked. Alphys takes a moment to breathe.]

Alphys: Mettaton... we'll be right over. Where are you?

[Mettaton reads off the door. The letters "ARCHIVE ROOM" pasted on the side of the door facing the corridor are partly visible from the inside, though mirrored.]

Alphys: So, you found the archive room? In which hall?

Blooky: ...I still don't know how he found that room... 

[Alphys realizes which hall the room is in. She rushes to the lit half of the school. Blooky tails her and they arrive suddenly.]

Mettaton: DARLINGS, THERE YOU ARE! I WAS GETTING LONELY.

Alphys: Mettaton! I can't believe it! Good work. Now, please... s-show us the files you found so far. And, you can put back the “Dreemurr, Frisk” and “Dreemurr, Asriel” files. We don’t need to see those. Blooky, you remember at least some details of what the attacker looked like. When we go through these student files, both of current and of past students, tell me which file matches our target, ok?

[Mettaton begins with a stack of files from the top drawer. He returns the Dreemurr family files into the archive drawers as requested.]

Alphys: Now remember Mettaton... both current and past students. No stone left unturned, ok?

[Mettaton takes another stack of files, from the top drawer, begins to pull out files, and reads them out loud. There’s a yearbook photo of each student listed underneath each of their names.]

Mettaton: ABRAMS.

[He shows this file to Blooky. Blooky has no reaction.]

Mettaton: ADKINS.

[Blooky continues to have no reaction as Mettaton speeds through the names. Alphys waits with baited breath.]

[Mettaton speeds through the names and their respective photos - ARNOLD... BRADLEY... CORLEONE... DELTA... EGGMAN...]

Blooky: Wait....

[Alphys looks nervous.]

Mettaton: EGGMAN?

Blooky: ...I wanna see the picture of the student that matches the Delta file… their picture looked oddly familiar.

Mettaton: I WAS SURE EGGMAN WAS IT.

Blooky: No, no... go back one space before him...

[Mettaton shows the DELTA file.]

[Blooky reads over the file. The picture of the student is one of which the student is wearing a green and yellow striped sweater. The stripes are all identical in thickness. He looks at the build of the student as well and studies it... and suddenly, he begins to shudder.]

Alphys: Blooky... what's wrong?

Blooky: ...I'm not 100% sure... it could be another kid with a green and yellow shirt… but after looking at that physical structure, and what my gut’s telling me, if I had one anyway… I think I know who it is...

[He looks at the name of the file. NAME: DELTA, KRIS]

\---

The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/11pQZEpQT5rCrwgfcMr-JiClJZM-LIHGh/view


	16. Pains of the Past

[We are back at the barbecue picnic, before the school break-in. Susie is chatting with Sergeant Sterling off to the side as lunch is almost ready to be served.]

[A pile of browned slices of beef sit neatly on a flimsy paper plate. Each slice demonstrates plump succulence as they collectively ooze light grease. A waft of steam hovers over the plate and the plate sits on a table, made from discrete slabs of timber. Such tables could be seen in the vicinity; such is typical for a park. The afternoon sun shines upon the freshly prepared beef, making them even more visually appealing. A voice – a strong yet adolescent one - can be heard, expressing rejoice.]

Susie: Finally!

[Asgore's nose gestures up and down]

Asgore: Oh my, Papyrus! You know how to cook. These burgers smell wonderful. They shall pair nicely with my golden flower tea!

[Susie nods her head in approval.]

Susie: Yeah, tell me about it. Let's dig in already.

Toriel: Agreed, my child [raises her voice] Kids, lunch is ready!

[Frisk and Asriel run over to the food.]

Toriel: Oh, Susie... may I speak to you for a second?

Susie: Yeah, Mrs. D. Can we speak here 'cause I wanna eat!

Toriel: Well, my child... [slowly and softly] it's about the conversation you just had with Sergeant Sterling. It is uncouth to discuss such a matter right here. But you may grab some food and walk off to the side with me.

Susie: ...as long as I get to eat.

Toriel: Yes, of course my child. You may have some food.

[Susie picks up a few pieces of meat. She then looks over to Toriel, who gestures her away. As they walk off to the side, Toriel looks at Susie right in the eye and they begin to chat. The others beginning eating.]

Asriel: Wow, Papyrus! These burgers are really tasty! What's your secret?

Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT REVEAL THAT THE MEAT WAS MARINATED BEFORE BEING GRILLED!

[Asriel smirks.]

Asriel: Hehe, alright Papy.

Asgore: I agree with my son. These burgers taste wonderful, Papyrus. I'm pleasantly surprised!

[While Asgore takes a big bite from the barbecued burger, Susie and Toriel return from their chat. There is hair covering Susie's eyes again; Toriel looks strong yet straight faced.]

Frisk: [turns to Susie] hey, what's up with Mom?

Susie: I'll give you more detail, come with me.

[She pulls Frisk's arm forcefully as they walk off to another picnic bench. Asriel looks at them uneasily but returns to his meal soon after. Toriel takes a burger and bites into it.]

Toriel: Wow, Papyrus... your cooking has come a long way.

[Toriel's expression softens. She appears to be unburdened now.]

Sans: heh, i'm sure my brother's cooking is great... but i'm not sure if it'll beat the grillby's famous burger…

[Papyrus' pride begins to rise again.]

Papyrus: BROTHER! CAN YOU GUESS THE SECRET INGREDIENT?!

[Frisk and Susie reach another part of the park. Frisk rubs his shoulder gently as Susie unhands him.]

Frisk: So... what's going on?

Susie: He... Kris... he was spotted. The police lady told me.

Frisk: How do the police and you know it was them?

Susie: Police lady said, someone strange was seen few days ago. They thought it was strange that they had the same hair that Kris had, but they were seen wearing red jacket with black t-shirt... or black jacket with red t-shirt… of course Mrs. D - err, your mom, she wanted to know, so I told her what I'm telling you now.

[Frisk looks up to the sky.]

Frisk: What was strange about them? How do they know it's him?

Susie: They had a knife ...that's what police lady said, they were seen holding a knife as well.

[Frisk turns his head and looks Susie in the eye.]

Frisk: And? Did they figure out anything else?

Susie: Police lady also said the jacket was stolen. The t-shirt too.

Frisk: You'd assume he would be stealing clothes to have a disguise, yeah?

Susie: How'd else he'd stay on the run?

Frisk: [sighs] Makes sense.

Susie: You know, if I'd run away, I'd run away. Why he bothered showing up again...

[Frisk starts to shake.]

Frisk: I bet they're trying to track me down and hurt me... and Asriel too. And all of my friends, even. And I won't let it happen again!

[His voice is filled with DETERMINATION.]

Susie: Well... they'd have to get past me and my axe too!

Frisk: Let me ask you this, Susie... why do you want to help me and Asriel find Kris?

Susie: I... I wanna use my axe!

[Frisk crosses his arms.]

Frisk: ...is that seriously the only reason why you're trying to help us?

Susie: Why, I can't let that be my reason?

Frisk: [sighs] Helping us just to use your axe... it feels so shallow. There are healthier ways to get out aggression. Don't you want to protect innocents? Doesn't that matter at all?

[Frisk's face remains plain and calm, but his voice is trembling.]

Susie: Is that not what I am doing? You know, using my axe to defend you from Kris?

[Frisk goes silent and paces back and forth for a bit. Susie continues to watch him as he walks back and forth in front of the tree.]

Susie: Yo, I know him better than you do. Better than the kid does. Better than Mrs. D. does. Possibly better than the police lady does. He tried to come for me. He tried it. Even though he knew I was the toughest in the class.

[Frisk looks at her again, puzzled.]

Susie: I stopped him once, but he was stupid enough to try it again. The second time though, he got caught, and he got thrown out of school.

Frisk: ... So his pent-up aggression got the better of him before… What a shocker.

[Frisk sits back down.]

Frisk: I'm sorry. There's a lot on my mind. I worry about my brother.

[He looks back at their previous table and sees Asriel and the others enjoying themselves.]

Frisk: Asriel's a few months older, but I feel like the older sibling around here. I care about him a lot, and I don't want to see him suffer anymore. He's been through enough.

Susie: Hey... what happens when we catch Kris?

Frisk: We turn him in, of course. What else would we do?

Susie: When we do catch him... I have a few questions to ask of my own.

Frisk: Well... alright. As long as you don't go berserker mode I guess...

[He chuckles slightly.]

Susie: You know Kris and I were... buds. That day when he turned on me - it was in an alley a few blocks from school... he took out his knife, he tried to stab me, but I managed to move out in time... how I got my axe out quickly, I don't know...

[Frisk looks startled.]

Susie: ...then he stabbed at me again, he missed. I swung my axe, the axe blade caught the knife handle... and then I swung my axe away, then they had no knife - can't remember - I wanted to ask what was with he... he ran away like the rat fink trash he is...

Frisk: Can you tell me when this happened? Why did he attack you?

Susie: ...after all those years... I looked out for him... AND WHAT HAPPENED?! HE... HE MADE AN ATTEMPT ON MY LIFE! ME!

[Susie falls to the ground suddenly. Frisk rushes over to the cooler and grabs a water bottle.]

Frisk: Sorry, just really thirsty!

[He grabs a bottle of water and rushes back to the tree where Susie's frame is semi-hidden. The others look at him in a puzzled manner. Frisk takes some water and gives it to Susie to drink. He also takes a few drops and rubs them into her forehead. Susie remains silent; Frisk checks her pulse.]

Frisk: ...she's breathing normally. Seems to be ok. Seems exhausted from those memories and rants… as tough and burly as she is, that’s pretty surprising…

Susie: [weakly] ...why did he turn on me...

[Frisk's eyes widen slightly.]

Frisk: Susie! You're awake again. Now, you said... “why did he turn on me." You don't remember? And how are you feeling right now?

[Susie begins to wake up.]

Susie: ...ever since that day... I wanted to know what was going on with Kris... he never told me...

Frisk: Do you remember saying even something small that made them PO'ed? You already know how aggressive and wild Kris can be.

Susie: ...I wish I knew... if only he had told me that day...

Frisk: Kris never told you? Pft, wow.

Susie: ...when we catch him... I will look him in the eyes behind his fringe... I will ask him why...

Frisk: Alright, you do you. Just don't go dying on me or do anything crazy, ok?

Susie: Remember this one thing – tell NO ONE about this.

[She glares at Frisk.]

Frisk: Fine by me.

Susie: Sweet.

[Susie says nothing as the two slowly get up and go back to the group.]

Sans: i gotta hand it to you, bro... these burgers are very well-done.

Papyrus: NYEH! THEY'RE NOT WELL DONE, THEY'RE MEDIUM RARE!

Sans: heh, i always was the punny one [sideways glance]

[Toriel giggles as Papyrus' face turns redder.]

Asgore: I agree with Sans, these patties are especially high in quality!

[He takes his third burger.]

Asgore: Excellent source of protein.

[He takes a monstrous bite. Frisk and Susie reunite with the group. Asriel turns and sees them.]

Susie: Yo, we gotta have some barbeque!

Asriel: Oh, hey guys! Come eat with us! You don't have to eat by your lonesomes.

Susie: Don't mind if I do.

[She takes the entire plate and sits it right in front of her. Luckily for everyone else, Papyrus has more slices of beef prepared.]

Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS GRILLED MORE BARBIE-QUEUES!

Susie: Sweet.

Sans: hey papyrus, you're making so many burgers that we won't even need to eat the other food. i'd say you're on a roll…

[He holds up the burger buns near him.]

Papyrus: NYEH!

[The patties are placed neatly on another flimsy paper plate. Once more, each of the patties demonstrates plump succulence, while a waft of steam hovers over the plate. The rest of the group laughs as they continue to enjoy each other's company for now. Despite the break from the dangerous matter at hand, they are all still filled with DETERMINATION.]  
  
\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1deej6zhCygXtlFzXqM7zXMqiRteTYTj3/view>  
  



	17. Boss Fight

[The group of vigilantes read the name on the file. The student is wearing a green and yellow striped sweater, and has long bangs covering much of their face. Their build is tall and rather thin. They look at the name on the file once more.]

Blooky: Delta, Kris... my gut, if I had one, is telling me that this is the guy. They look... familiar.

Undyne: That's the attacker?

Alphys: Well, uh... B-Blooky has seen the attacker before, albeit briefly. I-I think we should follow this lead. It's our best shot right now.

[A lightbulb goes off in her head. A rather common occurrence for her!]

Alphys: Hey, Undyne! We-we should make a copy of the file so we have a reference point!

Undyne: Any copiers nearby?

[Undyne and Alphys turn around to find a copier. Their eyes meet Mettaton's gaze.]

Mettaton: DON'T LOOK AT ME, DARLINGS. NOW YOU WANT ME TO BE A COPY MACHINE?

Undyne: Can you actually make a copy...

Mettaton: DO I LOOK LIKE THE COPIER MACHINE OVER AT THAT CORNER?

[Alphys snickers embarrassingly.]

Undyne: Well, let's get to it!

[She swings her arm enthusiastically.]

Mettaton: IS IT TIME FOR MY UNION-REGULATED BREAK YET?

Alphys: Uh, sure M-Mettaton. J-just don't go around destroying anything, ok?

[Mettaton's wheel retreats into his frame. He sits dormant, like a file cabinet in the middle of the room. Meanwhile, Undyne enthusiastically slams the file onto the copier and gets the copy of Kris' file. Alphys places the original file back in the drawer.]

Alphys: Well... that's that. We should get out of here.

[Mettaton remains silent.]

Blooky: hey, Mettaton... you can wake up now, we're leaving...

[Still no answer. Undyne is fed up with this and slams her fist on his head.]

Undyne: HEY, LET'S GET MOVING ALREADY!

[But nothing happened.]

Undyne: Yo, Alphys! Should I just press the "on/off" switch or what?

Alphys: N-no. Don't do that. That w-will turn him into a weaker form. More prone to an attack.

Undyne: Then? Do I have to carry him out of here or what?

[Just then, they hear footsteps coming down the hall.]

Blooky: um, we should press the switch... Mettaton moves faster when his legs are activated.

Alphys: No! ...no.

[The footsteps become louder.]

Blooky: Everyone... hide...

[They all hide in a corner of the room, with Blooky and Alphys hiding under the sound board and Undyne going into the cabinet. The two security guards look into the room from the door.]

Blooky: [whispers] why are you hiding...is staff not allowed here...

Alphys: [whispering] oh, um... [she turns red] I-I dunno, it could look s-suspicious. I-I rarely visit this room, haha...

[The doors burst open.]

Security Guard 1: Yo, dude did you like... hear anything and stuff? I thought I heard a bump in this room. Creepy, man.

Security Guard 2: Well... it is quiet now...

[Security Guard 2 flashes a smirk on their face.]

Security Guard 1: Yeah dude, let's like... keep moving and do our job.

Security Guard 2: Yeah, we can always come back here later...

Security Guard 1: And we can like, chill and stuff.

Security Guard 2: Huh, yeah dude.

[The guards walk off. The group comes out from their hiding spots soon after.]

Alphys: That was c-close!

Blooky: We could have been caught...

Undyne: Or worse... NGAHH!

Blooky: So, um... which one of us will carry sleeping Mettaton to the car?

[Undyne sighs. She then attempts to lifts the block of metal that is Mettaton. Mettaton reactivates.]

Mettaton: SHEESH, DARLINGS. IF YOU WANTED ME TO MOVE, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?

Undyne: Well we TRIED to wake up up but you didn't hear us!

Mettaton: WELL EXCUUSE - ME - FOR TAKING A BEAUTY NAP.

Alphys: Hey guys, we-we really should go. Those guards could come back at any minute.

Mettaton: YOU MEAN. THOSE AREN'T ACTORS?

Alphys: ...nooooope.

Mettaton: SURE. WE CAN GO.

Undyne: Great, let's move out!  
  


[The gang has the copy of the file in hand as they run out the door. As they drive off their getaway car, they celebrate a victory in their search. They happen to arrive at Grillby's for a late dinner. Undyne's phone rings. The tune echoes.]

Undyne: Huh, looks like he’s taking me up on the offer…

[She scans her caller ID before answering.]

Alphys: Who-who's that?

[A loud "NYEH" blares from the phone. Blooky becomes startled; Alphys holds her pained ear.]

Undyne: I'm at Grillby's. Papyrus, do you want anything?

Papyrus: YES! I WOULD LIKE THE SECOND GREATEST PLATE OF SPAGHETTI THEY HAVE! IT HAS TO BE SECOND BECAUSE I MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI IN THE WORLD! BUT GRILLBY'S RECIPE WILL DO FOR NOW! -

[He pauses for a moment.]

Papyrus: - OH, AND SANS SAYS TO BRING HIM A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP... YES, JUST A BOTTLE OF KETCHUP!

[He speaks so loudly that everyone hears his dinner requests.]

Blooky: does he need to speak loudly...?

[Papyrus hears the reply and responds.]

Papyrus: ...YES! SO THAT EVERYONE CAN HEAR MY VOICE A-OK!

Blooky: ...no, don't...

Papyrus: I AM NOW GOING TO DEPART! THANK YOU UNDYNE FOR YOUR KIND SERVICE.

[He hangs up.]

Undyne: Heh, gotta love that numb-skull, am I right? [cackles]

Blooky: please... let's just go inside...

Undyne: You got it! I'm starving.

Blooky: at least we'll be safe inside... i hope.  
  


[The crew walks inside. There aren't many tables open, so the group sits at the bar counter. A hooded figure with a red undershirt looks behind themselves and eyes the group briefly. Only Blooky seems to notice the figure and shivers a little.]

Alphys: Hey, Blooky... is something wrong?

Blooky: they're... here… they were here outside too...

Alphys: Wait... do you mean...?

[Blooky nods his head slowly. Just then, Grillby walks up to the counter.]

Grillby: Good evening, what's your order?

Undyne: A plate of spaghetti and a bottle of ketchup to go!

[Grillby eyes Undyne suspiciously.]

Grillby: ...so I'd assume you're doing a take-out run for the skeleton brothers, huh?

Undyne: Yes! And we'd like to eat here too!

Grillby: Well... alright. But just a helpful hint: don't pay for Sans' tab. He's got some debt to pay back. Anyway, what do you want to eat?

Mettaton: I'LL HAVE A STEAK IN THE SHAPE OF MY OWN GORGEOUS FACE!

[He strikes a pose.]

Grillby: Um... well... I guess I'll see what I can do…

[He shakes his head in frustration.]

Grillby: Undyne, what do you want?

Undyne: I want a steak too! NGAHH! Good source of protein!

Grillby: Ok, that makes it easier on me. Alphys and Blooky, what will it be for you two?

Blooky: A ghost sandwich...

Alphys: ... oh, um... I'll have some sushi. I'm trying to eat healthier, hehe...

[Her face blushes.]

Undyne: Are you sure it's not because of anime?

[Undyne laughs mischieviously.]

Alphys: Um, uh...

[Alphys recollects herself. She then turns to Blooky, seated next to her.]

Alphys: [whispering] A-are you sure you saw him? How d-do you know?

Blooky: ...

[He feels too powerless to say anything. He continues to twitch.]

Alphys: H-hey Blooky, i-i-it should be ok, heh...

[She begins to sounds more confident.]

Alphys: …with Undyne being with us, I'm sure nothing can hurt us! I-isn't that right, Undyne?

[She turns to see her impatiently raising her voice at Grillby]

Undyne: NGAAAH! I require nourishment and I demand my meal be served SOON!

[A sweat drop appears on Alphys' head in embarrassment. Blooky twitches a little more severely. He wants to tell Undyne to be silent, but again, he feels too powerless to say anything.]

Grillby: Rest easy, Undyne. Remember that we only took your orders a couple minutes ago. It will all be ready soon; patience is a virtue you know.

[Alphys turns to Undyne. She speaks in a carefully hushed tone.]

Alphys: C-calm down, the attacker might be here.

Undyne: Wait... attacker?! Do you mean, THE one?!

[Her eye slits grow narrow.]

Alphys: [whispering] Y-yes.

[Alphys now directs her attention to Mettaton. She tries to get his by whispering.]

Alphys: Hey... h-hey!

[Mettaton remains silent, like he is in sleep mode - possibly out of safety, or primadonna petulance. Either way, that is one less thing Alphys has to worry got now.]

Undyne: Alphys, if you are correct about this... hopefully we get to HIM before he gets to Frisk again!

Alphys: B-b-be careful... if he's in here, he c-can't hear us...

Undyne: Can't hear – [drops to a whisper] ah okay. We can't get to him here though. Ngahh!

Alphys: M-maybe we could t-track him once he leaves the restaurant?

[Alphys remembers the tracking device she put on Undyne so she starts searching for one - but to no avail. She could reach over Undyne; it would seem awkward now, only because of the presence of a threat.]

Alphys: D-dang it... I think I left the tracking indicator at the s-s-school... heh... but we should be alright. You're here to protect us, Undyne…

[The doctor takes a peek over her shoulder. She does not seem to see anyone suspicious.]

Alphys: Blooky, do you know what... he w-was wearing?

Blooky: ...

[He remains silent.]

[Alphys looks around the restaurant but does not notice any shady figures. Just the usual, pleasant patrons.]

Alphys: [sighs] W-where would they be if they w-were here?

[There are no hooded figures in sight now. Alphys wonders where he could be…]

[Just then, plates of food come out from the back.]

Grillby: Undyne; party of four. Your food is here; enjoy.

[A creak can be heard in the distance. Hardly a soul picked up on this; those who were eating were eating, those who weren’t were either switched off or tending to other patrons eating.]

Undyne: Man, you guys outdid yourselves! This grub hits the spot!

[Blooky is seen still shivering, though it is not as severe. Undyne looks over and sees that Blooky still hasn't eaten his ghost sandwich... or at least, she thinks that's the case but unfortunately can't see the meal placed in front of him.]

Undyne: Yo, Blooky! You feeling alright? Your "food" is gonna get cold!

[She cackles heartily. He grabs his ghost sandwich to eat. Just then, he notices Mettaton being switched off. He flicks a switch. Mettaton begins to reboot, but his LED face morosely flashes squares of green.]

Mettaton: [sluggishly] ...all this talent, and i get cast into a D movie... talk about job satisfaction...

[Blooky looks over Mettaton's robot back. He realizes that Mettaton was switched on to "Paranoid Android" mode. He is careful, this time, to switch him back to "Killer Robot" mode.]

Mettaton: ...clearly... I CAN ACT.

[Grillby now turns to Mettaton.]

Grillby: Aren't you the Killer Robot from the Killer Robot Quiz Hour?

[Alphys mutters under her breath. How would she be able to sneak out just to search for their person of interest?]

Mettaton: I AM, DARLING! THE ONE! AND ONLY! [poses lavishly.] AND I HAVE THE ROYAL SCIENTIST TO THANK FOR PROGRAMMING ME WITH SUCH DRAMA ACUMEN!

[He motions to Alphys. She facepalms.]

Alphys: Mettaton, you are needed on set in five!

Mettaton: OH GOODNESS, WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! I MUSNT BE LATE!

[He holds his robotic arm over his LED face dramatically.]

Mettaton: QUICK, LET US FINISH OUR MEALS SO WE CAN MOVE!  
  


[The crew pays the bill and begins to exit Grillby’s. The hooded figure hides around the corner and waits for the crew to exit the restaurant so they can strike.]

Undyne: Man, THAT was a good meal! [stretches] But I'm beat. You guys ready to hit the hay?

[In the darkness of the twilight, the ghost known as Napstablook stands out amongst all else to the hooded figure, since he is in the rear. Naturally, he would be the first that the attacker would go after... unfortunately for the figure, the blade phased right through Blooky.]

Blooky: …am I supposed to die... because I'm really not feeling up to it…

[Blooky floats away. Undyne turns around.]

Undyne: Wait, guys... what is...

[She notices the figure going for Mettaton.]

Undyne: …METTATON! WATCH OUT!

[The figure attempts to stab Mettaton's robot frame. A slashing sound effect could be heard, as if it dealt 99999 damage. Mettaton's screen flashes between white and red repeatedly.]

Mettaton: TECHNICAL. MALFUNCTION. TECHNICAL. MALFUNCTION.

[He continues to repeat this mantra of pain, slowing down each time, until... he is completely silent and his screen no longer displays a pixel of color.]

[Undyne is stunned. Alphys stumbled towards Mettaton.]

Alphys: Oh... oh no, Mettaton! It can't...

[She stumbles toward her robotic creation and friend, but the figure isn't having any of it. He goes in for another attack, this time at Alphys... the attacker slashes Alphys' hand, and then slashes her side. In pain, she falls to the ground.]

Alphys: ... t-the theory... w-was correct... y-you're him, aren't you?!

[The figure speaks up for the first time in a while. He flashes a long, toothy, bright yet ominous smile. The hooded figure rips off his hood. A thin face with hair covering his eyes is revealed.]

Kris: …In the flesh.

[He claps sarcastically.]

Kris: You may be smart Dr. Alphys, but unfortunately for you my stalking skills are stronger than you think. And once you and these other meat-shields are out of the way... your precious ambassador, heh... it'll be much easier to finish what I started.

[Undyne's face grows extremely bright and red. She hurls a spear at Kris, but misses.]

Undyne: You won't get away with hurting my loved ones THAT EASILY!

[She continues to hurl spears, but the attacker keeps dodging them. As the two attack and dodge accordingly, Alphys crawls towards Mettaton to try and help him. Just then, there's a slight stir within his metal body...]

Undyne: You will not dodge!

[As Undyne continues to throw spear after spear, Alphys continues to observe Mettaton. She is briefly excited, but it quickly disappeared when he stops whirring.]

Undyne: Are you two okay?!

[She asks this of Alphys and Mettaton. She gives a weary thumbs up as Undyne continues to distract Kris]

Alphys: [breathes heavy] No c-chest or any vital organ injuries... otherwise I m-might be dead right now... ugh... I-I can s-still help Mettaton...

[She continues to crawl towards him to see what's wrong with his body and circuits. She’s still gripping her injured hand as she crawls.]

Undyne: You know what - you two, get out of here! I'll handle this creep myself!

[Mettaton wakes up from playing dead.]

Mettaton: LET US BAIL, ALPHYS!

[He carries her right out of there. Undyne and Kris are left alone in the deep, dark, back streets of Ebott.]

Kris: It's funny how simple it can be to find info on anyone with our technological advancements as a society… [he chuckles softly] ..it was just so SIMPLE to find you guys! And to know that you all are associate with that ambassador... this thrill of the chase... [his hands shake again] it's all his fault I'm going through this, but I must admit... I have felt SO alive.

Undyne: You're a sick freak, you know that?

Kris: Heh... you can believe that if you like.

Undyne: You've hurt the people closest to me... Alphys, Asriel, and who knows what will happen if you get too close to Frisk...

[She takes a second to breathe and look at the sky. Just then, Kris attacks and hits her right in the chest... but there's next to no damage.]

Kris: ...wait, what?! That did NOTHING?!

Undyne: ...

[No words for a moment… then the pause ends.]

Undyne: My soul... it feels like it'll scatter into a million pieces. That’s how hurt I feel. You hurt my friends, my loved ones... and you are very strong. But... deep, deep in my soul... there's a burning feeling I can't describe. A burning feeling that WON'T let me die or give up! You'll destroy Frisk, won't you? And what about Alphys, and Asriel, and Toriel, and... everyone? How much longer will this carnage go on?

[Kris stands there silently, still grinning ominously]

Undyne: But I WON'T let you do that. Right now, everyone in this peaceful town of Ebott... I can feel their hearts beating as one, both monsters and humans alike! And we all have ONE goal... To defeat YOU. Frisk WILL be safe! Asriel WILL be safe! EVERYONE will be safe! Human... no, WHATEVER you are... for the sake of the whole town... and heck, for the sake of the entire planet... I, UNDYNE, will strike you down! My friends will be ok... and I will say, given the circumstances... [her eyes grow narrow] I'm very glad I wore this armor underneath my street clothing, just in case if things went south...

[She reveals the armor she has been working on, this being the first time she's ever used it. The dark, black armor glistens in the night. With spiked shoulder pads and plates filled with fortitude, she's more than ready for a fight.]

Undyne: ...YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO TRY A LITTLE HARDER THAN THAT!

Kris: Heh... with pleasure.  
  


[The fight begins. Spear and knife collide as they cross weapons throughout the night. There is clanging back and forth, like a tempest. The wind is howling, both fighters are very formidable opponents. There is sweat beating from each scalp. The DETERMINATION of the mighty hero refuses to die, but the same could be the same for the villain. The battle raged on for hours, when one of them finally spoke.]

Kris: No matter what you do, I'll always be on the run, changing my appearance, planning out each and every move... whether you or whoever else gets in the way or not, I will reach my goal.

Undyne: Thing is kid, I've faced plenty a stronger opponent than you! You overestimate yourself! Give up already!

[The weapons continue to cross. Until finally... the hero lands a hit on the villain.]

Undyne: HAH! See, kid! I WILL strike you down!

[But in her boast, she gets hit by his knife. Thankfully, it's merely a flesh wound.]

Kris: You may be good, but I'm better.

[The wind is howling louder than ever. A cold breeze continues to blow past both of them, in the middle of a summer’s night. There is such determination and power that there are sparks that come from both of their weapons. They wrestle and fought as the night is dark. Undyne begins to breathe more heavily.]

Undyne: I’ll give it to ya kid, you’ve got guts… but this ends NOW!

[Undyne thrusts every cyan spear she has into the air. There is an armada of sharpened weapons that is thrown toward Kris. Each one keeps brushing past him, pressuring him, whizzing past his face… but not a single one lands. Kris begins to laugh once more.]

Kris: How ironic… you’re now giving me everything you got, and it’s still not enough!

[He begins to chuckle once more. Undyne, in her rage, takes her final spear and charges at Kris. The two lock weaponry once more. There is a clanging of metal that just might be heard throughout the night. The darkness of the hour grows colder than ever, but the fighters are ignorant of such temperatures. They are both completely in the zone now… the hero of the underground vs. the one who wants to take out the underground’s ambassador. The rage boils over for Undyne.]

Undyne: We’re going to live on, and survive… YOU HEAR ME?! NGAAAAH!

[She thrusts her spear at Kris, and it brushes against his arm… there’s a scratch and blood, but otherwise nothing serious. He dodged just in time. Undyne’s eyes start to twitch and grow a deep shade of crimson..]

Kris: Well… you’re closer. Unfortunately for you, it’s just another half-measure.

[Kris smiles sinisterly as he lifts his weapon again. But suddenly, the sun begins to rise. Kris can hear police sirens in the distance.]

Kris: Oh... how unfortunate. Things were starting to get interesting… let's meet again soon, undying one.

[He hops into the bushes as he grips his arm, only to flee soon after.]

Undyne: HEY!!! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE...

[Just about when she was going to say something nasty, Blooky, Harlow, and Sterling arrive at the scene.]

Blooky: Undyne, we came as soon as possible…

[Undyne is rendered speechless.]

Harlow: Um, excuse me ma'am... is everything alright?

Blooky: Undyne… what’s wrong?...

[Blooky moves back slightly. He senses something that would be cataclysmic. Undyne says nothing.]

Blooky: Officers… you might want to stand back...

[They heed him and retreat from Undyne...]

Undyne: ….NNNNNNGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

[While all escape death and have escaped death, there is a somber mood. How much longer will it take for the heroes to succeed? Only time will tell. Despite uncertainty though… they are all still filled with DETERMINATION.]  
\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1a3W1QPQpWLoSiApMat5fhb8rDmMzQEtk/view


	18. Tactics

[A small yet modest vehicle strolls past the front doors of Ebott Junior High. The two Dreemurr kids sitting at the back, ready to begin the new week - were puzzled at their mother's decision.]

Asriel: Mom...

Toriel: ...yes, my child?

Asriel: Why are you subbing today? You haven't taught in forever!

[Frisk crosses his arms and stares pensively.]

Toriel: The principal asked me to be a substitute teacher today.

Asriel: Cool, hehe. Who are you subbing for?

Toriel: Well...

[The car finds the school's parking lot. Owing to its small size and the number of cars in the lot - Frisk counted at least fifteen of them - it appeared to be cluttered. Toriel spent the next few seconds finding a suitable spot to park.]

Asriel: Yes, mom? Is something wrong?

Toriel: Just a moment, my child...

[There were only two lots available. Toriel was near one which sat between two cars, their headlights facing each other. She opted for the other one, just a few hundred yards away - one that would allow for side-to-side parking. Asriel has a worried look on his face.]

Asriel: So... why are you here? I wanna know. Please tell me.

Toriel: One second, I gotta reverse...

[The car backs itself into the empty slot. Asriel and Frisk's attention spans seem to be waning.]

Toriel: Alright, my children!

[The doors open and outcome the three of them.]

Toriel: Aren't you excited?

Asriel: Um, sure... I'm sure you'll do great! But who are you subbing for? You still haven't told me, or Frisk!

Toriel: I will be substituting...

[She drops her purse. A class roster falls out of it, but she shoves it back into her purse in a rushed manner. She clears her throat.]

Toriel: Like I said, I would be substituting the advanced science class today! For Dr. Alphys.

Asriel: Oh, that means you'll be teaching our friend Noelle! She's cool.

[Frisk speaks up.]

Frisk: Is Dr. Alphys ok, mom?

Toriel: I wouldn't know. The principal didn't explain why. Just said that she would need some time off.

Asriel: Oh well, I hope she feels better soon!

Frisk: [thinking] Dr. Alphys is never sick... and considering how her diet is Japanese-inspired, heavy with healthy veggies and protein... something is very fishy here.

[He grabs Asriel's arm.]

Frisk: C’mon Azzy, we'll be late! Let's get inside!

Asriel: Alright Frisk, hehe. Good luck today, mom!

[The Dreemurr kids wander into the school as Toriel organizes herself. Frisk and Asriel are gathered near a locker. Frisk looks even more expressionless than usual.]

Asriel: Frisk... what's bothering you? Now I'm worried about you too!

[Susie barges through the main corridor. She stops at their lockers.]

Susie: Sup, nerds?

[She lovingly noogies Asriel.]

Asriel: Hey, watch the fur!

[He rubs his head gently. Frisk remains intensely emotionless amid the display of friendship between Susie and Asriel.]

Susie: Cat got your tongue, dude? Wouldn't be the first time, heh.

[Monster Kid runs to the crowd - the crowd of three - tripping himself over at least once.]

Monster Kid: Science fair is in two weeks! I had an idea that would impress Dr. Alphys! Where's Noelle? I wanna tell her first!

[Frisk speaks, with a concerted effort to hide any hint of emotion.]

Frisk: Science fair. Science project. Asriel. Susie. The science project…

[He grabs both of their arms and drags them off to the side as Monster Kid stands there, confused.]

Susie: Dude, what's with you?

Frisk: Don't know. But the science project… I forgot. We forgot.

Asriel: Frisk, please... you're not well. You seem really stressed. Tell us what's wrong, please?

[Just then, they see Noelle enter. She is wearing a heavy look on her face, with an attempt to mask it with a smile.]

Noelle: Hey... something is up with Dr. Alphys.

Asriel: Oh, hi Noelle! You ready for the science fair?

Noelle: ...yes. I had an idea for the science fair...

[Monster Kid jumps back into the conversation.]

Monster Kid: ...hey, me too! Let's go tell Dr. Alphys together!

[Noelle inhales.]

Noelle: Dr. Alphys will not be coming.

Asriel: Our mom told us that… what’s wrong?

Noelle: So, you also know about the fight at Grillby's last night?

[Asriel looks puzzled.]

Asriel: ...wait. What fight? I thought Dr. Alphys was just sick!

Frisk: There was a fight?

Susie: Sweet.

[Frisk stares at Susie disapprovingly.]

Noelle: I was at Grillby's this morning to have breakfast with my mom and dad and my sister, Belle… and then Dad told us about what happened the other night...

[Noelle inhales again.]

Noelle: My dad told us that Grillby told him that Dr. Alphys was in a scrap with a character with a fringe - and they were wearing a red hood jacket and a black t-shirt underneath!

[If you look closely, you could detect a hint of worry coming across Frisk, Asriel and Susie.]

Monster Kid: Hey, if Undyne was there, she would have stopped the attacker!

[Asriel speaks with concern; Susie speaks with contempt.]

Asriel: Wait... he's back...

Susie: Yes... him.

[Frisk is silent for a moment, then Noelle chimes in suddenly.]

Noelle: You know the attack- oh yeah, weren't they at Frisk's party the other time?

[Frisk nods slowly. His voice then fills with DETERMINATION.]

Frisk: And you better believe that we're going to do something about it. To protect our town... our loved ones…

[He turns to Asriel and stares at him for a second. He then turns back around.]

Frisk: …count on it.

Noelle: Ok... just know... they have a knife.

Monster Kid: Why not use a spear?

Asriel: Now that you mention it... I think I have an idea.  
  
  
  


[3pm]

[The school day has ended and the trio is hanging out, under the guise that they're working on the "project." They walk to Undyne’s house and enter her home, with Asriel having a question for the fish warrior. Mettaton greets them at the door. A sound of a rumbling car can be heard somewhere nearby and it sounds familiar to the trio, but none of them seem to pay any mind to it.]

Undyne: N-Ngah! How did you get in?

Mettaton: I LET THEM IN. THEY ARE OUR GUESTS. CAN'T KEEP THEM WAITING...

Undyne: Weren't you technically malfunctioning?

Mettaton: ACTING, DARLING. ACTING, ACTING, ACTING.

[Mettaton wheels off back to Dr. Alphys, who is resting in the back bedroom. Undyne now turns back to the three of them.]

Asriel: Undyne, I have a couple questions... first, how is Dr. Alphys doing? Is she well?

Undyne: How did you know...

Asriel: I heard at school. My mom's subbing today, and I got worried about Dr. Alphys when I heard about the attack.

[Undyne is stunned.]

Undyne: NGAAAHH!!

[She continues to let out a pained scream.]

Asriel: Um, Undyne...?

Susie: Don't worry, I'll handle this.

[Susie slaps Undyne back into her senses – literally.]

Undyne: …ngah!

Susie: Focus, lady. My friend has an important question for you.

[She gives a confident head-nod to Asriel.]

Asriel: Undyne, the other question is... will you train me to fight? Or meaning, defend myself and others from Kris?

Undyne: Who is... Kris?

Susie: It’s the guy who you fought… the one who attacked Asriel and Frisk too.

[Undyne’s expression looks down-trodden.]

Undyne: Even I could not stop him. Why ask me then?

Asriel: You're the strongest monster I know. And you can craft weapons with the best of them too... I want tools to defend myself and my family, especially my brother, our ambassador... Frisk. I want to do that for him. And I know he's a pacifist-

[He looks at Frisk's worried expression.]

Asriel: …and he's probably not the biggest fan of this because of it, but we need to protect the ambassador that freed us all... and I want to join in the fight.

[Susie chimes in.]

Susie: Weapons… you mean like this?!

[She happily brandishes her axe. Undyne's expression starts to soften.]

Undyne: Well, I am quite the blacksmith… [cackles] …Check this out!

[She walks them to the closet where she keeps her armor and shows it off. It glistens even with the scratches on it. Susie beams. Turning to Frisk and Asriel, she quickly hardens her expression.]

Susie: I bet the armor is no match for my axe.

Undyne: It's a special type of metal - an alloy...minium! Or whatever Alphys calls it. It's a mix of other metals, and this mixture is TOUGH! I did build it myself, but… [she smiles warmly] Alphys helped fortify it with the metals a day before the fight. Just in time, too.

Frisk: What's in the mixture?

Undyne: Carbon steel, brass knuckles, copper pennies... I can't remember, I need to check with Alphys [blushes] she's better at this stuff than me! [sheepish smile] Science is her thing. [cackles]

Asriel: This is perfect. And maybe Susie's axe can be fortified too! Would you help prepare me, and Susie at least, for taking on Kris?

Frisk: I have an idea!

Susie: Does it involve sharpening my axe?! Oh, I wanna sharpen my axe! And then mix it with other metals!

Frisk: I was thinking we could do our science project on the mixed metals thingy, actually...

Susie: ...but can I sharpen my axe?!

Undyne: Come with me, I'll show you where I sharpen my spears.

Susie: YOU HAVE SPEARS?!?!

Undyne: Of course! [cackles]

Susie: WAY SWEET!

[Just then, a short and stocky skeleton comes into the basement. Seems as if Mettaton forgot to lock the door.]

Sans: hey...guess what i heard from grillby’s?

Asriel: There was a fight and Dr. Alphys got injured?

[Sans's eyes go blank for a few seconds, then it returns.]

Sans: i was gonna say grillby’s had a sale on ketchup... [eyes go blank again] ...who was the attacker?

Asriel: It was Kris, Sans... the guy who hurt me and tried to harm Frisk when he had his birthday.

Sans: That dirty party killer.

[Susie is taken aback by this contrasting shift in Sans's demeanor.]

Susie: Yeah... him...

Sans: …anyway... i managed to get off my lazy butt for once and be pro-active… [winks] …so I can try and help you too, i suppose.

Asriel: Yeah! Join the Kris Task Force!

Sans: sure thing [winks] i may be lazy, but i'm not a total bum- [his eyes go blank] Maybe being responsible for once will prevent more disaster.

Susie: Dude...

[Susie trembles but keeps it under control.]

Susie: Sweet... we got a new member.

Asriel: Frisk? What are your thoughts?

Frisk: I got it! Let's do our science project on metals! Gives us a reason to come here every day. That’ll make it easier to prepare for both the science fair and also for Kris’ inevitable return.

[Susie smiles widely.]

Susie: Even sweeter.

Asriel: So... it'll be Frisk, Susie, Sans... and myself in the Task Force. And we could use your help to train us, Undyne.

Susie: I wanna see you use your spears!!

Frisk: On the day that Kris attacks us again, I can give you all support from the back-lines as well.

Susie: What does that...

Frisk: I'm not a fighter; it's not in me. But I can still help all of you. I will bring food and medical supplies just in case of any of you are hurt. I can ask Dr. Alphys for first aid certification, too.

Asriel: And the stuff for the science project!

Frisk: Yes, that too. I'm determined more than ever... we need to save our loved ones and this city from more turmoil.

Undyne: How could one person, cause so much turmoil?

[Asriel looks away. Frisk stares at his brother.]

Frisk: Azzy, it's ok, ok?

[He shows him a slight smile.]

Asriel: Part of me thinks that all Kris needs is... love. Well, not LOVE, but, love. Know what I mean?

Frisk: We all do. We've played the game at least once.

Susie: What game?

Frisk: Just a figure of speech! [slight smile]

[Sans wakes up from his brief nap. He speaks up again.]

Sans: being peaceful about it may be good... but you'll need tools to defend yourself.

Susie: Like my axe!

[She valiantly holds it up for everyone in the vicinity to behold.]

Sans: yeah, like that [wink]

Asriel: I wish it wasn't this way, but... we must be prepared for anything. Undyne, may we begin the training?

[Undyne nods confidently and the training and weapon building begins. The endgame approaches as the band of heroes is filled with DETERMINATION.]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1KmIGb0mTrc9BbbARMlvANFRz6S-qlAcx/view


	19. Wake-up Call

[We now enter the cosmos - a vast, celestial realm of stars and planets, a wide expanse of vacuum and space. It is not completely dark, however; the ebb and flow of cosmic dust is set on a backdrop of shifting hues. As the cosmic dust congeals, the background swirls subtly with shades of orange. A familiar shape is then formed - a head of a bespectacled monster with several spikes on their heads.]

Alphys’ head: I don't want to sit around and do nothing. I don't want to run away... I want to help, and gather info and save our ambassador, Frisk...

[The head's eyes grow red and they ignite. A swirling, deep voice begins to speak boisterously with the vocal chords covering the expanse…]

Alphys’ head: …but you ran away! You did NOTHING to protect us. You're a coward... a coward!

[The Alphys head disintegrates; what was a sea of intense oranges and yellows in the background mellowed into a calmer shade of blue-green, much like the calmness of the still waters of the sea. And much like the sea, out comes a fish - the head of a fish, that is. A strong fish, if you will.]

Undyne’s head: I am the strongest warrior of monster-kind!

[The head speaks with pride, and an eerie calm in their tone.]

Undyne’s head: And my DETERMINATION knows no bounds... but where's your determination? Do you even have any? Yes, you're a monster... but do you even want to fight? You could keep running away from conflict and problems, like you always do... typical. I'm disappointed in you!

[Like all fish, they must return to the sea. And return it does. The scene morphs to a scattering of space dust on a canvas of icy blues and flame hues.]

Grillby’s voice: What's your order? Will it be determination… or running away in fear?

[There’s a pause…]

Grillby’s voice: Darling!

[…it's still his voice, but in a different inflection - a familiar one. The background softens to tints of light pink and chrome. All this while, the dust formulates to a head - a metallic head, one that can carry a lot of pizzazz and flair.]

Mettaton: My plus one - my personality!

[The Mettaton head morphs to its robot form - a display screen head for a face, which flashes light pinks and lilacs as it speaks.]

Mettaton: MY PLUS ONE - MY PERSONALITY! DARLING, I CAN NOW CONQUER SHOWBIZ IN THIS METALLIC BODY! ISN'T DR. ALPHYS THE BEST?

[The robotic head softens into the shape of a ghost with a light fuchsia glow - a shape that was unseen yet very familiar. It was like reuniting with a long lost relative.]

Fuchsia ghost: my plus one... my personality... darling, I will soon be able to conquer showbiz and be the source of light for the monsters in the underground... Dr. Alphys is building me a robot body for me... isn't she the best...

[The cosmos - now a fuzzy and warm celestial realm of stars and planets, a calmingly reassuring expanse of vacuum and space. It certainly is not dark; the ebb and flow of cosmic dust is set on a backdrop of shifting, light tints. The cosmic dust re-congeals to form a familiar shape - a head with an expressionless face.]

Frisk’s head: ...it's funny, you know. You may not be the strongest, or the most popular, or the most courageous, but you're still you in your own special way...

[The cosmos are flashing bright crimson - a warning signal perhaps. Trouble is afoot. The face melts, while a shrill siren plays in the background. The voice speaks; its face continues to distort, while it moves towards you, gradually blocking your field of vision. Then, a slashing motion - weirdly, it carries the sound effect of a screeching car. Still, it is enough to jolt you from space, and back into the police car where you were hallucinating.]

[The ghostly figure in the back of the car is sweating profusely.]

Blooky: I... what?

Harlow: We're here, just like you said the fight was.

Sterling: Thank you, sir. You have been a great service to us.

[Blooky and the police exit the car. He rushes over to Undyne, who is the only one left.]

Blooky: Undyne... we came as soon as possible...

[Undyne remains silent]

Harlow: Um, excuse me ma'am... is everything alright?

Blooky: Undyne... what's wrong...

[Blooky moves back slightly. He senses something that would be cataclysmic. Undyne says nothing.]

Blooky: officers... you might want to stand back...

[They heed him and retreat from Undyne.]

Undyne: ….NNNNNNGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

[Blooky stands there pensively as Undyne screams in rage. He begins to ponder.]

Blooky: [thinking] I may not be the strongest, or the quickest... but my friends... they need my help, I can’t just run away...

[He begins to sulk... and he knew just the person to help him grow. He is quickly filled with DETERMINATION.]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VesF9rPFmXu0p7YkQaiXhMx34yUa0vLN/view


	20. Alloys

[Three weeks have passed since the trio began their training under Undyne and Alphys. With the science project now completed, the group has been focusing more on training. At the same time, they are tracking down Kris in order to bring him to justice. They discuss their science project while inside a moving bus, their voices competing with those of other middle schoolers on the same bus as them.]

Susie: Well, we can't all be Noelle. She got an A on her project.

Asriel: B’s still get degrees, right? Hehe

Susie: Well we got a B minus.

Asriel: Yeah, that's true. I'm still glad we got to work together though! It was fun.

[Frisk is pensively staring out the window. He seems to be deep in thought.]

Susie: You know what else is fun?

[Her voice grows darker for a minute.]

Susie: Finding what's-his-face and tracking them down!

Asriel: Yeah, for sure! And, we can train even more once we arrive at our stop. I can't wait to learn more moves and strategies from Undyne.

Susie: Yeah! And Captain Un-Dying - without her, we might not have gotten ideas for our science project! Better yet, I would not have had a stronger axe!

[Susie prepares to brandish her axe from her bag. Just then, Frisk speaks up.]

Frisk: Strength... stronger... funny, right?

[Frisk's brother and friend turn to him in confusion.]

Susie: ...the heck you mean?

Frisk: Strength... stronger... humans and monsters together... atoms of different metals in an alloy...

Susie: Wait... so what you're saying is... what?

Frisk: Pure metals are softer than alloys. All of the atoms in pure metals - they are all the same, so they are able to slide past each other easier when a pressure. Alloys on the other hand - they are not all the same, so they can't slide past each other as easy. This is why alloys have been used in various objects - steel beams in high rise skyscrapers, steel-aluminum mix for the frame of this bus, the steel-carbon mix in the axe of...

[Frisk stops himself mid-speech]

Susie: So, what are you getting at?

Frisk: Anyway, such is the same with humans and monsters! Humans alone - monsters alone - they are not as strong when humans and monsters live together side by side! Together - fellow humans, fellow monsters, we are stronger! We are like alloys, and we are stronger together. And, I'm lucky to have you guys as friends.

[He smiles warmly at his brother and his friend.]

[And then, everyone stood and clapped. Well, if they could all hear what Frisk was saying within the cacophony of chattering children.]

[Susie shows a slight, warm smile but tries to hide it, since she's in public.]

Asriel: We're glad to have you too, Frisk! Hehe. And with this project too! Science isn't really my strong-suit. Well… I like it better than math, hehe. But Frisk, you really carried our group.

[Just then, the bus arrives at their stop.]

Susie: Still we got a B minus. Did you put that speech in?

[Frisk blushes slightly]

Frisk: Maaaaaybe...

[Susie chuckles and shakes her head as the trio walk off the bus. After leaving the bus, they walk down the road toward Undyne's house to prepare for another training session. Just then, Asriel fishes out his cell phone from his pants pocket. He makes an important phone call.]

Asriel: Hi mom! We're gonna be - myself, Frisk and Susie - history project! It's on the first settlers of Mount Ebott - yes mom, we'll be careful - Bye mom love you!

[The goat kid hangs up.]

Asriel: This can serve as cover for us. And, history's my best subject! Gotten A's and final exam exemptions in it two years running, hehe.

[The trio walk down the street chatting pleasantly. They are about to arrive at Undyne's front door...]

Frisk: Well... here we are.

[He opens the door for the trio. Undyne left it unlocked knowing they would arrive.]

Susie: Can't wait to practice my axe-wielding skills.

[She shows off a big smirk.]

Frisk: Say... where did you get your axe from?

Susie: Oh! This bad boy…

[She pulls it out of her backpack, proudly.]

Susie: I made it myself [smiles] Well, most of it. Undyne fortified it, with help from Alphys as well.

[As they enter the house, the group calls for their mentors.]

Asriel: UNDYNE! DR. ALPHYS! We're here!

[Nobody seems to be in the front living room.]

[…Susie appears to be downtrodden.]

Susie: Well, couldn't hide it forever... I finished making my axe just a couple days prior, and I’m still proud of my creation. Makes me feel strong… [she breathes slowly] and good thing I had it too, because I happened to need it that day. Here's what happened, with more detail this time...  
  
  


[Flashback]

[We cut to Kris and Susie walking down an alley back towards the orphanage. Something was bothering Kris, as his tension only grew when he joined the orphanage.]

Susie: How was PE? It was the only class we didn't have together. Interesting, huh? Up until now, we've always been in the same classes...

Kris: It was fine... helped me get stronger, which I'm fine with. I need to be stronger.

Susie: My PE teacher sucks. He made us do pushups!

Kris: Pft, you're strong. Should've been cake for you. You're complaining about nothing.

Susie: Yeah... well he was being a jerk about it. Made us start from negative 20 and we went up to 10! And he had the nerve to go, 'why is this so hard, you only did ten'!

Kris: He was being a jerk, eh? Huh... well, you lived through it. Life is filled with challenges; that's just the lowest hurdle.

Susie: Hey... you're sounding just like me. Heh.

Kris: Maybe it's because I've dealt with a lotta crap. Would you even get it?

Susie: I've dealt with the same crap as you.

Kris: No, I know HOW my parents disappeared... that’s the thing. Everything was fine until that barrier broke at Mt. Ebott. Soon after, my parents just...

[His hands were trembling.]

Kris: Remember how I came to the orphanage and said things like “Why am I here? Do mom and dad still love me?" It was a distant relative of mine that dropped me off... saying they had disappeared and not sure where they went off to. Well... a while after I arrived at the orphanage and met you, I then learned... that they lost their lives but it took forever to find the bodies. It was a slow burn of confusion that became grief.

[Wind blew as they walk through the alley. Then, the human spoke up again.]

Kris: The rogue monsters that were charged with my parents' murder were given life in prison. I heard on the news some time after. But...

[He thought of the brave pacifist in purple and blue.]

Kris: …it's the ambassador's fault. If he... NEVER, broke that barrier, those rogue monsters would've never hurt my parents. His eyes turn a bright red This could've all been prevented; I get it now! But no... this had to happen.

[Wasn't Susie a monster too? What forces of divine intervention - a bored player perhaps - could have caused her to be orphaned? There were many questions running through the young monster’s mind.]

Susie: If the barrier wasn't broken, you wouldn't be talking to me, the toughest monster in the orphanage.

Kris: That may be true, Susie. And you told me that you came to the Ebott orphanage soon after the barrier broke, and yet you stand tough and beside me anyway... [breathes] Tell me... how come you aren't angry with any of your circumstances, past or present?

Susie: I got over it.

[Kris’ body seethed once more.]

Kris: ...how though? You can't just... MOVE ON, from things?

Susie: Kept myself busy with other things.

Kris: So... what does this even me for me? What are you saying?

Susie: You losing your parents was not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. Come on now, get over yourself. You still have me, don't you? And I am telling you, I'm not going. You're the best friend I've ever known...

[Suddenly, Kris fishes out a real knife.]

Kris: ‘Get over yourself.’ Are you kidding me? You don't understand me at all, do you? [His eyes go crazy] I've had ENOUGH.

[He charges at her and makes an attempt to slash her in the chest... but it failed. Then, a monstrous, large, strong axe appears seemingly out of thin air.]

Susie: Well isn't this a surprise, I've got an axe.

[She swings her axe. Its blade catches the wooden handle of the knife. Knife and axe become one, as if by the forces of super glue. Susie is able to swing her axe upwards, disarming Kris in the process.]

Kris: ...heh... so this is how it has to be. How unfortunate. Maybe we'll meet again one day; farewell my... [his voice loses cadence] "friend".

[Kris dashes off into the horizon.]

Susie: Motherf-  
  
  


[Flashback over. Back to the present]

Susie: -lyingratfink. What matters is that he even said we'd be buds for a long time... and then this sh-

[The two Dreemurr siblings look worryingly at Susie.]

Susie: I mean, crap... happened… [sighs]

Frisk: Susie… are you ok? You don’t seem well at all… we’re worried about you and want to help you.

Susie: Look, I'm trying to keep calm, ok? Getting bent up about the past isn't worth it, I know it.

[She grits her teeth in rage. But then, she feels a warm embrace.]

Susie: What is this?

[She looks and sees the goat kid.]

Asriel: ...we're your buds, right? Frisk and I? We’re here for you.

[He looks at Frisk briefly. A calm comes over the goat kid's sibling.]

Asriel: Yeah, Kris isn't the... nicest person. You're feeling hurt, but it's ok to show it. And, we're here for you, right? Not everyone will be nice, but not everyone's mean either. Keep fighting to not dwell on the past and look toward the future... it's like I've seen that philosophy somewhere before...

[He looks at Susie pensively. His expression relaxes into a warm smile.]

Asriel: Take your own advice for me, ok? Say goodbye to where you've been... and tell your heart to beat again.

[He begins to hug Susie more tightly]

Susie: If you weren't the hyperdeath god with a sick scar I would have tackled you to the ground by now.

Asriel: Hehe, I know.

[Just then, one strong, scaly fish lady comes from around the corner, and at the same time a motherly goat comes through the still open front door. The two women see each other at the same time.]

Toriel and Undyne [simultaneously]: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!

[They stare at each other without saying anything.]

Toriel and Undyne [at the same time]: I'm here for these three! Why? Because it's important! But how?

Frisk: Uh... mom? Undyne? Maybe slow it down a little bit?

Undyne: NGGGGEEEEH! Fine, I will go first! [breathes in] The kids are here to train with me! They're gonna be prepared for battle just in case if that no-good Kris attacks us ever again! And we will restore HONOR!

[She raises her spear valiantly!]

[Toriel looks angry as Asriel looks nervously at the ground]

Asriel: [mutters under his breath] Oh great... blown cover...

Toriel: So, you three aren't working on the history project?!

[Susie speaks up proudly]

Susie: Nope! Me and Azzy here are getting ready to hone our fighting skills to defend ourselves from Kris! And, Frisk is learning first aid so that he can help us just in case if things go south. Don't worry Ms. D, we'll take him down!

[She shows off her axe in pride again.]

[Frisk looks nervously at his mother]

Frisk: Mom… I'm sorry we lied to you. And, the science project part was real! But... we want to help track down Kris and bring him to justice. We can't just sit idly and let him hurt more humans and monsters... this is why we're training with Undyne. She'll help us be prepared. We want to help... and we're DETERMINED to make sure that no more people are hurt.

Toriel: ...no... no! Absolutely not! I forbid you from taking on this... this - Kris - person! You too, Susie! What would your parents say with you holding a weapon like that?

Susie: Don't know. Been in an orphanage for as long as I remember.

[A lightbulb suddenly goes off in Undyne's head.]

Undyne: Wait a minute... how the heck did you even figure out that we were meeting for battle training?! Have you been stalking us? Or did you rush down here and barge in just today? And, how did you know that we were going to be here?

[She becomes suspicious of Toriel.]

Undyne: ...you're not working for ... Kris ...right?

[She stares down at Toriel suspiciously. Toriel rolls her eyes at Undyne's rash, non-sensical accusation.]

Undyne: Yeah, that is what someone who would work for Kris would say...

Toriel: Goodness, I don't like using this word often, but Undyne... you're being… stupid.

Undyne: Security measures. I hope you understand.

Toriel: I learned that Mrs. Green doesn't have a history project planned for my children's class. That's when I knew something was wrong. With how my son, Asriel - [she glares at him] - brought up the history project suddenly, I hadn't heard anything about it. And, he's normally very good with telling me about his homework! So, this caught me off guard. Once I talked to Mrs. Green today, I put the pieces together.

Undyne: But how did you track us down... to - my - house?

Toriel: Well, that was the tough part. It started when soon after I finished subbing for the day, my first day as well... I needed to make some errands. As I was driving home, I passed by your house and noticed my children and Susie walking inside. I paid no mind to it, thinking they were just visiting you and then would work on their science project soon after... but then things started getting weird. The kids would arrive home late… after dinner, no less. Stomachs rumbling; complaining about hunger; the works. I was miffed that my children missed dinner when I make it a house rule to be home by dinner, but I thought, maybe they were just working late. This project may be tough. So, I let it go. I try to be the best, most understanding mother I can be. But then it happened a second time, and a third time… and it's not only with missing dinner, but one night Asriel came home with a bruise, saying he just tripped and fell… but it wasn’t in the shape of a natural bruise. It looked like it was from a combat training tool. Some kind of mishap. Not only that, but about one week before the due date, I overheard the kids talking about going to Undyne’s house again… it sounded urgent. I put more pieces together and figured it out… you've been combat training here all along. Am I correct, Undyne?

[Undyne is stunned but seemingly proud.]

Undyne: You... you're good. You should come work with us! We could use you as an investigative detector! To track down Kris!

Frisk: Yeah mom! We could take down Kris together!

[Toriel stammers.]

Toriel: ...no, NO! I forbid it! I don't like to fight, and my children... I love my children more than the world itself, and I will NOT allow them to fight!

[Her lip begins to quiver.]

Toriel: I can't lose my Asriel again... and if I were to lose Frisk, I'd be just as heart-broken. Both... oh, God forbid! I refuse to participate, and my children will NOT be fighting this Kris, or Chris, or... whatever their name is!

Asriel: But mom... we spent three weeks preparing for the big battle!

Frisk: Yeah mom! I learned to give first aid!

Susie: And look, Mrs. D! Look at my axe!

[Toriel sighs heavily]

Frisk: Mom, what we need is a set of eyes to tack down Kris!

Asriel: Yeah, mom! I mean, we were impressed with how well you managed to find us!

Toriel: My children... I understand your willingness to help track down the perpetrator. And, I'm thankful that you two have grown into fine, young adults... I'm thankful. But, if I were to lose you Frisk, and if I were to lose you again Asriel... I wouldn't know what to do with myself. And, I don't want to be involved. I hate conflict and violence and I won't contribute to it. Now, my children... let's go home.

[Her children do not budge.]

Toriel: No, I'm sorry... I refuse. Come with me, Frisk and Asriel. That's an order.

Frisk: What if I proved to you, I was strong enough to survive?

Toriel: Well, my child... you were determined enough to save the world and free us monsters, just by self-defense and being a pacifist. I'm not as concerned about you. Well, I AM concerned, I'm your mother... but I at least know your DETERMINATION is probably enough to help you survive... maybe. I was worried sick just a minute ago, but I'm trying to understand that you will be fine... hopefully.

[She looks at Asriel pensively.]

Toriel: But will you be alright, Asriel? I'm even more worried about you. You don't have the determination Frisk does.

Asriel: I know I am determined, mom! I have determination too!

Frisk: And he has a support team!

Susie: And he can use my axe!

Toriel: Then prove to me that you have determination.

Asriel: Trust me, mom, I can be strong enough...

[Asriel grunts.]

Toriel: But I already lost you once, my child... how will I know that I won't lose you again?

Asriel: You won't lose me, mom, you... won't...

[He continues to grunt.]

Toriel: Wait... what are you doing?

[Asriel's hands begin to shake and glow…]

[…his body begins to grow in height, as well as his horns. As he transforms, his height now surpasses his mother's height, as well as now being as tall as his father, Asgore Dreemurr. His eyes grow black as his muscle mass increases as well. There is this glow around him and he can spawn stars from his hands. The hyperdeath form is back. He speaks once more, his voice much deeper this time.]

Asriel: Is this proof enough for you?

[Knowing he must prove himself… the redeemed goat kid is filled with DETERMINATION.]  
  
\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: <https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hA8J8xE0_6KxWpAecNkXKxYwr5vLMdkD/view>


	21. The Whole-Hearted Half-Souls

[The screen is black. Nothing and no one appear on the screen. Ominous music plays softly in the background. Is this an ending?... The chirping of a ringing phone cuts through the tension. Or does it merely add to it?]

Toriel: H-hello, Asgore? She takes a moment to collect herself It's Toriel. I have to talk to you about something, um... important, yes!

[Her voices seem calm and serene yet slightly apprehensive.]

Asgore: Good afternoon, you're through to Flower King Floral Supplies. How may I help you?

[He hears a deep sigh on the other side of the line.]

Toriel: Asgore, this is serious. Can you please cool your jets and stay focused?

Asgore: I am serious. It's company protocol for me to say that every time I answer the company phone. But... we're here now, so what seems to be important?

Toriel: Well... that does make sense... oh, goodness Asgore. Something crazy happened... our son, Asriel, he... he achieved this form…

[Her voice begins to shudder. Is it from excitement? Anxiety? Perhaps both.]

Toriel: It was terrifying, yet... beautiful.

Asgore: Did he get... no, he can't be a flower again? Can he? Did he get injured...again?

Toriel: No, actually…

[She manages to crack a smile.]

Toriel: …not a single scratch on him...

Asgore: Were... was that attacker trying to harm our child again?!

[Toriel’s voice lowers in tone once more.]

Toriel: No, not at all... oh goodness, there is so much to unpack.

[Her vocal chords begin to shake suddenly.]

Toriel: Oh goodness, the time is growing late! Perhaps I should be going...

Asgore: No... don't go! We still have a lot to talk about.

[Toriel doesn't seem like she wants to talk. It's as if three dots are over her head.]

Asgore: Look, there is something going on with our child - your child. It is something worth talking about.

Toriel: Alright, you got me...he's able to turn into something greater, to help defeat Kris and protect Frisk, and his friends more... and, well... I, uh... to um, m-make sure he was r-read, I, um...

Asgore: ...Kris? Defeat... them?

Toriel: No, no our child is safe and sound. Again, not a single scratch. I um...

[She continues to stammer.]

Toriel: I'm such a terrible mother... I-I fought my child, Asriel. In a sparring match, as Undyne said... -I wanted to make sure he would be safe just... just in case of Kris ever returned...

Asgore: Were you trying to stop him and Frisk?

[Toriel's tone grows a shade of shame.]

Toriel: Y-yes... I-I try to be a good mother, and I don't want them going on any dangerous missions! Sure, they could track down Kris and bring him to justice... protect themselves, us, and our town of Ebott... b-but I don't want my children to die! Such is something horrid!

[Her whole body is shaking now.]

Toriel: I can't lose Asriel again... and if I lose Frisk too, I just... I-I won't know what to do with myself...

Asgore: ...why are they looking for Kris...?

Toriel: The kids want to track him down and make sure he's behind bars... not only to protect each other, but to protect the town of Ebott too.

[She manages to smile again, if only barely.]

Toriel: I love my children, so much. They're so faithful, and kind, and their brotherhood is... something very strong. They're my children... I just want them to be safe.

Asgore: I'm sure... do you know that they'll be safe? I have faith that Frisk will be...

Toriel: Well... there was this one thing, that Asriel did... when I was sparring with him, t-to see if he would be ready to defend himself... there are times when he... turned into something very strong. Only on and off, but it was... remarkable.

Asgore: Something... strong? Like his dad?

Toriel: He was just as tall as you... and even stronger, maybe... even as strong as Undyne.

[There is a moment of silence, as if many different thoughts are being generated at once.]

Toriel: But his heart was still very strong, yet kind... similar to mine. He didn't attack me... he only defended.

Asgore: ...and not a scratch on him?

Toriel: No. When I went in for attacks, I missed him easily every time with my, albeit low powered... fire balls. And, even when he became his normal self... well... I held back a lot, admittedly. But Undyne trained him well, it seems... his form was strong, and he used his weapons well... just like you, Asgore.

[Her head turns slowly toward the ground.]

Toriel: He was still our child... he'll always be our child. But don't worry Asgore... perhaps at one time he was... not himself... but he's definitely someone different now, and for the better... forever...

Asgore: That... does sound like my boy! But it also doesn't sound like my boy, too!

Toriel: Well, you are right... to a degree. He could only use his strongest form once every few turns. But the quality of those turns? ... It was... something odd, but very strong at the same time.

[Her facial expression turns warmer.]

Toriel: A whole hearted half-soul... seems to be enough to help him survive... this is something I'm trying to believe.

Asgore: I think... if he can control his hyper-defense form, he could be able to stop Kris!

Toriel: Well... here's the thing Asgore… when he doesn't have his form, he's still a child... only 13 years old. He'll need help because he can only use the form a couple times during battle. It's why... Frisk plans to go with him. He's got a whole hearted half-soul too... his DETERMINATION is very... impressive. Strength radiates through him. But unlike his sibling, he will be there for support... and defending the whole time... so that everyone will be safe.

[The goat mom begins to speak faster.]

Toriel: And Susie... and Undyne too! And even Sans... the lazybones and others are all helping with preparing for the final battle.

Asgore: ...half-soul? Susie? Undyne too?

Toriel: No. Their souls are fully intact. Unlike how Frisk gave Asriel have his soul to give our goat child his real body back, Susie and Undyne have full souls still. And Undyne... she's even stronger than when we used to live in the underground. With Susie, well... as gruff as she is, she's got a hidden heart of gold. Her DETERMINATION is rock-solid. She's even like a younger Undyne...

[She looks up at the ceiling again, aimlessly.]

Toriel: And then there's Sans... as much as he isn't up for training most of the time, his potential... I've never seen anything like it.

Asgore: Have you seen him in battle? Because I haven't.

Toriel: Not in battle, but... he has shown his power before, whether he wanted to or not... I've known him for a long time, but even now... I'm floored.

Asgore: So, back to our son… did he show his guts?

Toriel: ...yes, he did. He gave it his all even when he wasn't in his strongest form, and he normally wasn't even at his strongest. After our sparring match, there was a... fire, in his eyes.

Asgore: Did he fight... too? Did... did you make him fight... too?

Toriel: I, uh... our son offered to spar with me. At first... I rejected. But... I then thought, if he's strong enough, maybe he should prove it. So... I got talked into it. My other son, Frisk, along with Undyne and Susie, watched on the sidelines. The others were either busy preparing first aid kits or sleeping.

Asgore: You... and what army?

Toriel: What do you mean "what army"?

Asgore: Well... Undyne is playing the attack role, and our son could tank very well, since you said he has strong defense. Plus, there are others who are playing the healer role, with Frisk. And there is one more class but I can't seem to remember what it is...

Toriel: Susie is strong and built, like Undyne. Her health is weaker and she's not as fast or strong, but she's capable. She can even be just as focused as Undyne, if not more so when pushed.

Asgore: What about the others?

Toriel: Well, Dr. Alphys is too injured to fight Kris again right now. So, she's training Frisk in first-aid. Blooky is learning first aid so he can help prepare med packs as well. Sans will be there; he's more of a wildcard.

Asgore: ...Blooky...?

Toriel: Yes, Blooky. Didn't you hear me? He's helping Dr. Alphys with preparing Frisk for playing the role of “healer" on the team.

Asgore: No, I meant who is this Blooky character? Don't think I've met them before...

Toriel: Some ghost monster who's timid yet passionate about music. Either way... now you see the full picture, I hope.

Asgore: I just remembered the fourth class... intel! All this preparation for the battle with Kris - do you know where they could be?

Toriel: ...who the heck is "intel"?

Asgore: Not who... but what. What information has been gathered on Kris?

Toriel: Oh, my goodness. I'm sorry; I can't believe I didn't catch what you mean.

[There is a brief huff in her voice.]

Toriel: Here is what we know: According to my children, their friend Susie, and what we know from the police search - Kris is a teenaged male whose motive is based on vengeance. This attacker does not attack at random; he's a planner, even if he can be sloppy at times. Typically wore a green and yellow shirt, just like our eldest son, but recently has been swapping clothing outfits in order to throw the investigation off the tracks. Former friend of Susie and used to attend the school, even if only for a very brief time. And finally... "armed and dangerous."

Asgore: Armed with a real knife?

Toriel: Yes. That's what we know. Long enough to maim, or even kill. Something you'd see in the kitchen.

Asgore: Like your butterscotch pie?

Toriel: Why, yes. But... dangerous, of course. It scares me so much... the last thing that we know... is that their main target is apparently my younger child, Frisk... the police are still trying to track Kris down, but they've been quite hard to find lately, it seems.

Asgore: The “Royal Guard” of the surface world.

Toriel: You could say that. They've been helpful, but it seems like our children and the rest of them want to speed up the process and track Kris down now. And I'm still... [sighs] I'm more confident that Asriel will be ok, and that Frisk will be ok, and the others will too. But a lot of me is still VERY, VERY scared... and I d-don't know w-what to do, Asgore.

Asgore: Join the army. Me as well. If they agree.

[There is a very lengthy pause that cuts through the air.]

Toriel: ...I'm not sure if I can do that, Asgore.

Asgore: You could always be a support, just like how you've always supported the kids. You're a good mother, remember?

Toriel: But I can't be in that environment! It was horrifically hard to fight against Frisk back in the underground, and to spar against Asriel today... I just don't think I can be in that kind of atmosphere. And how am I a good mother? I was willing to spar against my own child just to make sure he's ready. ...W-what kind of mother would be willing to fight their own child? It's ghastly.

Asgore: But with Kris still at large? That is ghastlier.

Toriel: I can't fight... I'm sorry, it's not in me anymore.

Asgore: Then don't fight. Play the “pacifist mode”.

Toriel: I will always try to be the best mother I can be... but I simply can't be there at the battlefield. I don’t want to go through that again. And, I'm still hesitant about my children doing it, too!

Asgore: Have faith in your children, as I do.

Toriel: Asgore, I WANT to have faith in them that they'll be ok! But I still worry... how can you even be so calm?

Asgore: Remember the underground...

Toriel: ...with whom? Frisk? I would assume you're referring to him.

Asgore: Yes.

Toriel: ...our child survived Undyne, you... our son back when he was in his Flowey body... [sigh] I just worry. I don't want anything to happen to our children, or to anyone! Who knows how strong this Kris is...?

Asgore: Kris only has a knife and possibly themself. Your kids have an entire alliance, including the Captain of the Royal Guard herself. I wouldn't be worried.

Toriel: ...yeah, maybe you're right... I'm trying to keep heart; stay faithful. It's hard, but I'm trying as hard as I can.

Asgore: What else is worrying you?

Toriel: ...I just hope they come home safe. Because if they don't... I'll never forgive myself. Ever.

Asgore: Your kids... they have determination...

Toriel: Will it be enough for them to survive?

Asgore: ...Come to think of it...with half a soul...

Toriel: With half a soul... what? What are you thinking, Asgore?

Asgore: ...It can't be as strong as a full soul... I'd ask Dr. Alphys again, but...

Toriel: Perhaps... but here's the thing... and it's been a bright spot for me that helps me from going insane... Asriel has DETERMINATION. Not only did he survive via his Flowey form, but once he got his real body back and reunited with us... the DETERMINATION from Frisk's soul is also now a part of Asriel. And he's one of the very few monsters that can handle it. Even a fraction of a human soul is stronger than a full monster soul. But the bottom line is... a soul is a soul. Our son... he's stronger than ever before. And Frisk... God bless his heart, he's still more DETERMINED than ever to keep his sibling and the whole town of Ebott safe. They're whole-hearted half-souls, Asgore. They still have a soul either way, and they...

[She begins to laugh.]

Toriel: …you know... the more I think about it, the more at ease I feel. It may still be very dangerous... but I am feeling a little more confident that all will be well... even though I am still worried.

Asgore: And I know that Undyne... she was the most determined monster in the underground!

Toriel: That is true... her determination is so strong... it's almost like she has a human soul, whether a fraction of one or a 100% one.

[Her voice lowers, but more slowly this time.]

Toriel: Oh, hey Asgore...

Asgore: Yes, Tori...el?

[She takes a breath.]

Toriel: Thank you.

[Asgore seems stunned but pleased… pleasantly surprised.]

Toriel: I really mean it. You helped me be encouraged with all this... and while I'm still quite nervous and apprehensive... I'm more confident than ever that my children will be safe and will pull through ok. And, I will watch over them as much as I can. That is my duty as a mother. So Asgore... thank you for helping me not lose sight of who I am or what I need to do. I appreciate it.

Asgore: You're welcome. And thank you for choosing Flower King's Floral Shop of Floral Supplies! May we hear from you again!

Toriel: Yes... certainly. And thank you... I'm grateful.

[The phones click. The scene is back to silent pitch black. Despite the worries, both Dreemurr parents are filled with determination.]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Tr0xq5aaFawqmlcTsxRezSXrmHmyr0GR/view


	22. Reconciliations

[We flash back to the sparring match in Undyne's yard. Toriel stares down at her eldest child as he returns to his regular form. There is not a single scratch on him; no mishaps nor accidents. A gust of wind can be heard blowing through the air; the goat mom and goat kid staring at each other as friends and family watch from the sidelines. Then, the goat kid suddenly speaks up...]

Asriel: Ok mom... I understand that you are worried... but I hope that I have proven to you that I am ready to help find Kris and bring him to justice.

Toriel: My child... I...

Asriel: ...what is it, mom?

[He turns his head slighty to the side.]

Toriel: ... I want to know if you'll be safe, hunting Kris down.

[Asriel glances at everyone surrounding him and Toriel.]

Asriel: Don’t worry, mom. You won't lose me ever again. And, I have Frisk and Susie and Undyne to protect me!

[Frisk and Undyne nod their heads. Susie smirks widely.]

Toriel: This Kris... surely...

[She fixes her gaze at Asriel]

Toriel: ...They are after you again... My child...

Asriel: I'm not so sure about that, but you must trust that I will be safe. I've shown you how I can become as strong as Undyne, even if only occasionally... she taught me how to channel my anger and emotion and turn it into... raw DETERMINATION. [smiles] I will be ok, ok?

[Toriel turns to Undyne - a monster who has showcased, many a times, her heroism, her strength, her discipline. Did she really teach her son to be a warrior too?]

Toriel: Will you fight alongside my child...?

[Undyne begins to laugh triumphantly.]

Undyne: You know it!

Susie: Yeah, me too!

Frisk: And me three! Well... as a medic! [grimaces]

[Tightness took itself away from a once troubled Toriel. She could feel herself at ease, even if she hadn't fully released her reservations about her children being face-to-face with a known attacker.]

[Asriel goes to hug his mother. They embrace.]

Asriel: Please mom... have faith.

[Toriel's stomach rumbles.]

Asriel: ...and also, something to eat.

Frisk: [thinking] Is mom so worried that she forgot to eat? Oh no... this isn’t good.

Susie: Have a snack, Mrs. D!

[She pulls out a slab of barbecued meat.]

Frisk: ...how long have you been holding that in your bag?...

Susie: Since lunch! Stole it from a fifth grader, he was looking at me all funny...

[Frisk stares at her for a moment.]

Susie: What? You should have seen the brat.

[Toriel looks at the slab of protein.]

Toriel: Oh, thank you Susie... I appreciate your kindness. But I have leftovers in the fridge. I appreciate it though...

[She stares at the ground.]

Susie: Nah, Mrs. D, you gotta try this! Lunch skeleton made this.

[Toriel looks at the strong, purple monster again.]

Toriel: Well... alright, my dear.

[She begins to snack on the steak.]

Toriel: Thank you...

[Her expression unwinds…]

Toriel: Frisk, Asriel... make sure you are both home by dinner. You have a few hours.

Frisk: See you later, Mom!

Asriel: Please make your butterscotch cinnamon pie!

Frisk: You’re the best!

Asriel: See you soon!

[Toriel warmly smiles as she heads home. She speaks to herself.]

Toriel: Thank you my children... I love you more than the world itself...  
  
  
  


[Back to the present moment, a few moments after. The group is in the final stages of training. As Asriel and Susie hone their fighting skills with Undyne, Frisk continues to learn first aid with Blooky and Dr. Alphys in the back room. There is bandage wrapping and medical pills everywhere.]

Blooky: ...okay...

[Blooky bandages his practice doll... a little too well - a bandaged arm conceals what was merely a flesh wound on the wrist.]

Alphys: Well...

[She tries to see the positive in the excess. Mettaton wheels by and spots it for her.]

Mettaton: THAT IS A FABULOUS SLEEVE, DARLING. CAN'T WAIT TO TRY IN ON. I WANNA WEAR IT ON THE RED - YEAH IT COULD WORK.

[He walks off. Alphys breathes in, before giving a focused critique.]

Alphys: Look, at this rate, we are going to finish our supply of bandages in a span of two hours! There are only so many rolls of bandage we can purchase from Gerson, before we arouse the suspicion of the attacker...

[Frisk interjects.]

Frisk: Dr. Alphys, may I try? I want to see if I've mastered bandaging and stopping bleeding.

Alphys: ...all right, but don't waste any.

[Frisk gets to it while Blooky looks at the doll slowly.]

Blooky: ...why not reuse this one...

[He gestures at the doll's bandage sleeve.]

Alphys: That's one used! It had one use and you used it on its arm, now it's of no use!

[Blooky becomes dejected. His ghost frame hunches over in shame. Frisk's head tilts slightly.]

Frisk: Dr. Alphys... what's gotten into you? You seem... off.

Alphys: ...Well... show me your bandage.

[Frisk pulls out the bandage Dr. Alphys needs to see.]

Alphys: No - don't pull it out! Leave it!

Frisk: Well, alright.

[He carefully shows it to Alphys without pulling it out. A sensible length of bandage neatly wraps up the doll's wound on its left thigh.]

Alphys: Very good. Now teach him how to do it right.

Frisk: With all due respect Dr. Alphys, you are the doctor. Your medical knowledge is much stronger than any of ours, and Blooky and I couldn't be healers without you.

[He crosses his arms.]

Frisk: You should be the one to teach him. Why are you rejecting your responsibility now?

Alphys: I am not rejecting my responsibilities - all three of them! I have the healer team to look out - you and Blooky - and on top of that... there's also the science projects from school – I had to grade pesky Penske’s science projects since he’s on vacation, as you already know... and also... rehabilitating my robot... he was attacked, so I gotta check on him regularly. AND ALSO…

Blooky: ...you could use a ghost sandwich...

[Frisk is taken aback. He stares down at the doctor.]

Frisk: Dr. Alphys... I can tell, you're extremely flustered. And, that's ok. Couple that with your recent injuries as well... you've had to go back to work sooner than what you'd like, I can tell. I understand now; it's ok. I apologize.

[His voice lowers.]

Frisk: Don't worry... I will help Blooky finish your training course. You could use a break. Besides, I've proven to you that I'm ready, right? I needed to be ready...

[his voice lowers still]

Frisk: Asriel is not going to get critically injured again... yeah, we'll have help there, with all of them there... even Sans. But I need to be ready... my brother will be safe.

Alphys: This is for ... Asriel? Your mother was causing a scene at the front door about it...

Frisk: There is that... but also, we need to save the town of Ebott... I know that Kris is after me. He wants to take my life for his own "revenge"... and if this town doesn't have an ambassador, the town may not recover from it. I love this town, and if Kris takes me out... who knows what happens next? I need to protect this town I love... along with my friends. My family. I love them, and they need to be safe.

Alphys: Is Kris really after you and not the prince?

Frisk: ...yes. Asriel was just protecting me... he saved my life. Susie explained to me that... he's after me, not Asriel…

[He pauses.]

Frisk: This being... is VERY dangerous. I can feel it. And we need to act fast. This is why I'm so determined... I want to keep my loved ones and this town safe, but also because Kris is... wild.

[Frisk's heart begins to beat faster.]

Frisk: I love my family. And, I will stop at nothing to save them.

Alphys: Suppose they... they finish you off... that is not possible...

[Frisk chimes in suddenly.]

Frisk: Kris will NOT finish me off...

[His eye slits stay shut, but if he did open them... they would show bright orange.]

Blooky: ...they will not finish me off either... even if they slashed me again... but i work better in the shadows... show me how to bandage...

[Frisk smiles slightly.]

Frisk: Blooky, we'll get through this. And, we'll be the best medics in all of Ebott! Oh, Dr. Alphys... I have something to say to you... can we talk in private?

Alphys: Show him how to bandage first. I'll help.

Frisk: Alright, that's fine.

[Frisk begins his demonstration to Blooky.]

Frisk: So Blooky, you want to wrap the bandage like this...

[He goes into great detail as to how to help an injured person. It seems like there are medical supplies and bandages flying everywhere. There are lights flashing as Blooky is stunned by what he is seeing. After spending many minutes battling through the demonstration, Frisk wraps a bandage around the test doll... it seems to be holding firm].

Frisk: How does that look, Dr. Alphys?

[Just like the previous bandage, it is localized only around the wound region, rather than sprawled out across the entire leg.]

Alphys: Well...w-well, that's very good! Thank you, Frisk. Why don't we let Blooky try?

Frisk: Yes, for sure. You can do it, Blooky!

Blooky: ...I've got this wrapped up...

[He tries bandaging a wound on an arm again. He is aware not to make a sleeve out of a limited resource, though his cousin liked how that turned out.]

Blooky: ...do you have more hooks...

[Bandages are usually held together using hook closures - two small metal claws bonded by an elastic fiber. Turns out they have run out, so Blooky improvises.]

Alphys: A bow...

[Would Mettaton find that fashionable as well? Would Alphys find it superfluous too?]

Alphys: Wrapped a little too tight so it might stop the blood flow to extremities on this arm. At least I can say that is a major improvement.

Blooky: ...thank you... the bow was because we ran out of hooks...

[Alphys takes notes on this and shows the pair on making arm slings - a cradle tied around the back of the neck where a broken arm can sit. Such a sling does not require a bandage hook.]

Alphys: Now you two try... oh d-dear...

[There may not be enough bandage to go around...]

Frisk: What is it, Dr. Alphys? Are we out of bandages?

Alphys: ...Y-yes. That one roll we have to save. I don't know if we can make another trip to buy more bandages... w-we...

[She makes a concerted effort to be calm; not to get mad.]

Frisk: Hey, it'll be ok... we should have enough, right? Dr. Alphys... is everything ok?

[Her facial expression seems to grow more stressed.]

Blooky: ...I'm gonna go use the rest room... be right back...

[Frisk and Alphys are alone in the room]

Alphys: ...W-we could have that private talk now!

Frisk: Exactly. So, what's bothering you?

Alphys: Remember when I said Mettaton was attacked?

[Mettaton wheels past their conversation and overhears that part.]

Mettaton: THAT WAS A PIECE OF FINE ACTING. THEY THOUGHT THEY GOT ME. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THEM WHEN I WENT "TECH...NI... CAL... MAAAAAALLLLLL...."

Alphys: Oh no!

Frisk: Mettaton, please...

[Mettaton suddenly snaps out of his supposed technical malfunction.]

Mettaton: SEE WHAT I MEAN?

[He wheels off.]

Frisk: But... he was acting to throw off Kris, from what I can tell. So... that should be a relief instead of a stressor, right?

Alphys: During the attack, he got up after being hit... He had to make a grand exit stage left when he said "LET US BAIL"...

Frisk: And... what are you saying? What is the problem here?

Alphys: I think Kris knows that his knife would not be strong enough... imagine if they got a stronger weapon the next time we encounter them...

Frisk: So, what you're saying is...

[He takes a moment to breathe…]

Frisk: …that it's a race against the clock?

Alphys: We got to find him before... before... he finds a firearm... I'm not sure if your determination could hold such an attack... what if he got a gun or something like that? They’re far more popular on the surface than back in the underground…

Frisk: I know, and well... your fear is understandable. Kris is messed up, that's for sure. But... what about all of our friends fighting for us? Don't you think they'll be safe? After all the training, and Undyne having that armor... shouldn't they be safe, even with that possibility? Besides, purchasing a gun requires background checks and tests. There’s no way Kris is passing those checks!

Alphys: I... don't know... the armor is stainless steel, but I heard the only bulletproof material... I don't know if stainless steel can hold up against a firearm attack. And who is to say that Kris won’t try and steal a gun?

Frisk: …I suppose. But even if Kris did get a gun… you used chemical experimenting to strengthen the armor and make it indestructible, no? Dr. Alphys... you seem off. What else is bothering you? Please tell me... this isn't like you, at all.

Alphys: In order to test the armor on firearms... I'd have to s-sh... shoot - willingly shoot at someone... it would be like, toying with the soul of another...

Frisk: Alphys, just buy a mannequin and place the armor on that and test it from there. You're a scientist; use your brain! This seriously isn't like you...

[She sees the mannequin wrapped up in bandages... Surely there is something against subjecting inanimate objects to more abuse?]

Alphys: I... I-I can't...

Frisk: You can't... what?

Alphys: …f-f-fire a gun...

Frisk: Then get a lab assistant to help you! Make them do it. This is basic stuff, Dr. Alphys.

[Frisk grows discontent.]

Frisk: I'm saying this to motivate YOU to protect this town better and save our family, our friends, our loved ones... do you even hear yourself? I'm sick of these leaps in logic, Dr. Alphys... I will track down Kris myself and turn him into the police if you won't wake up.

[He gets up and begins to leave.]

Frisk: I can’t think of anything else to say…

[Dr. Alphys grows in frustration as well.]

Alphys: You think it's easy to hold a gun? You think it's easy to fire it? I went to a shooting range once - Undyne brought me there - I couldn't after the first shot... it isn’t easy… this weapon is so dangerous, so… powerful. I’m averse to them. I’m not willing to test it… at all. And, I’m disheartened that you don’t still get that! I thought you were a better listener.

[Frisk turns around. He is ready to throw out a quick retort... but Undyne jumps in from the other room and places herself between them.]

Undyne: I heard your arguing from the other room... what's the matter with you two? We're a team.

[Undyne shakes her head.]

[Mettaton wheels out with a bucket of popcorn, looking like he is watching an action movie at the opera.]

Mettaton: THE DRAMA. I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT.

[He tries to eat the popcorn, but he remembers that he is a robot and robots don't eat popcorn.]

[Undyne rolls her eyes at Mettaton.]

Undyne: Classic Mettaton…

[She manages to crack a chuckle, despite poor timing and lack of his social awareness.]

Mettaton: ACKNOWLEDGING THE AUDIENCE... I LIKE!

Undyne: Alright then… Alphys: I love ya, but understand this... Frisk is not saying that it's easy to fire a gun. He never said anything like that. He's worried about you and wants to see you well, and he's just as upset and stressed as you are... he wants to see that nobody gets hurt and wants to prevent against that completely. You're in a lot of pain, and that's ok... but geez girl, you have got to chill!

[Alphys bows her head in regret.]

Undyne: And Frisk... seeing you frustrated, I've never even seen before. You're NEVER frustrated. I get that your character was unfairly attacked, and I get that! I'd be pretty annoyed too. But we don't need to argue right now... and I'm sure you understand this well. Alphys is extremely stressed, and we don't always mean what we say when extremely stressed. You're our ambassador... you need to continue to act like it. Chill out, understood?

[Frisk takes a moment to rub his temples. Undyne's voice raises.]

Undyne: Now, as the former captain of the royal guard and the most determined monster from the underground... I demand that you apologize to each other!

[...this all unfolds while Mettaton watches the action through golden opera glasses.]

Frisk: I didn't mean to be so dismissive... you know... I merely wanted to look out for Asriel. For this town. For the monsters. I'm sorry, Doctor.

[Asriel peaks around the corner. There's a slight smile that appears on his face.]

Undyne: Good. Alphys…?

Alphys: I'm sorry I can't shoot... I should have braved up when I had the chance...

Undyne: -I can test the armor myself. I can help you there.

Alphys: NO!

Undyne: Alphys... what?

Alphys: ... no. I'm toying with a soul, to reiterate myself. If anything went wrong again...

[Images of the various amalgamates fill her head - Progeny, Snowdrake's mother, Reaper Bird...]

[Undyne laughs.]

Undyne: We can test the armor at a practice range... nothing serious, ok?

[She walks over and hugs Alphys.]

Undyne: Susie can help me; I know she'd like that. Rest assured... this is my responsibility.

Alphys: I'm sure there is a rule against having kids at the shooting range...

Undyne: That's fine if that's the case... trust me Alphys, we clear? I'll take care of it, and once we make sure the armor works, we'll be good to go for anything.

[She beams with pride.]

Alphys: ...CAVIAR! I just remembered they made bulletproof armor using caviar!

Undyne: You mean... Kevlar?

Alphys: Oh yeah...

[She gives a sheepish smile. Undyne cackles]

Undyne: It's ok, Alphys. It's been a stressful day and your brain isn't there. From the looks of it, seems like training went well!

[She looks at the doll.]

Undyne: Take a break for the day, alright?

[Just then, Blooky returns from the bathroom]

Blooky: ...did I miss anything?

[Mettaton rewinds the scene. The main actors zip quickly to and fro on the screen.]

Frisk: I’m saying this to motivate YOU- I understand you must be stressing out a lot... I'm sorry if I was being dismissive earlier.

Alphys: You think it's easy... -but no, I have no idea how you are feeling. I'm sorry I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that I forgot to be aware of yours. Tell you what, I'll look up Kevlar, and then I'll have Undyne test it out of she's willing...

[Undyne jumps in between them – again.]

Undyne: I heard your arguing from the other roo- …wait you two aren't arguing...

[Something different begins to play. Instead of showing the argument between Frisk and Alphys, something different happens… when they begin to complement each other instead. It’s almost like something entirely different happened…]

Frisk: Dr. Alphys... thank you for teaching me first aid. You're brilliant and you have helped me become a strong medic. Without your brilliance and help, I wouldn't be ready to protect Susie, Sans, Undyne, and Asriel in battle... I couldn't do it without your brain and training. And, I will have Blooky as backup!

Alphys: T-thank you, Frisk [blushes] And... I-I-I am glad you are so determined. I'm so glad that you are our ambassador, and your passion to continue to protect us... I love it. And, I'm thankful for you. I'm sure that you'll do great when bringing Kris to justice.

[The altered rewind ends.]

Mettaton: THIS ISN'T HOW IT HAPPENED...

Blooky: ...you didn't do a true reset...

Mettaton: ...IT'S EVEN BETTER! BRAVA, DARLINGS! NOW BREAK INTO SONG!

[Both Frisk and Alphys begin to blush.]

Frisk: Alphys... I do really feel this... even with not seeing eye to eye earlier... I'm thankful for who you are. Thank you for training me in first aid. With our group of strong fighters and with having Blooky with me... we will find Kris and bring him to justice. And please know this... you are loved and needed. You're our doctor, and we all need you. I'm glad you're here.

Alphys: Thank you Frisk. It means a lot... I n-needed to hear all th-that... thank you again. And I am thankful that you are the ambassador to all monsterkind, because n-n-nobody shows more heart or determination than you... Well, almost n-nobody...

[She starts to flush with red. Undyne speaks up.]

Undyne: Well, you guys can take a rest, but we'll continue tomorrow! And, I've got to test my sweet armor [cackles] We're on the home stretch, guys! Let's get this bread.  
  
  
  


[After Frisk and Alphys gain a new-found respect for each other, we cut to the living room of the Dreemurr household. It seems as if she just hung up the phone, after her conversation with Asgore.]

Toriel: I wonder what's on the news...

[She turns on her TV. It begins blaring a startling report. The reporters’ moods are slightly less professional than usual, if still professional.]

Reporter: A recent development has caused citizens in the town of Ebott, Colorado to become uneasy. There has been a string of disappearances... a few monsters have gone missing, and their families are looking desperately for them. The police are gathering clues. They don't have a definite answer, but developments seem to point towards...

[Toriel begins to shake]

Toriel: No, it can't be... have they grown stronger? No, but...

[Her knees begin to buckle in suspicion and fear. There is desperation. One name is uttered...]

Toriel: ...Kris...

[Her knees buckle and fear begins to return. She cries out and begins to pray in fear.]

Toriel: Lord, please keep my children safe...

[Things seem more uncertain. The clock is ticking. And, how do these disappearances relate? Only time will tell... there is still much DETERMINATION present, even in the fear.]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SqNSZx5_1ILmumLyWrvlZHWaBeyYcd8b/view


	23. Bloodthirst

[A figure – dressed in a black hoodie with a red undershirt – sits in a café on the outskirts of the town of Ebott. His eyes are covered in shadows as he lightly sips on a cup of chai latte. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees and hears two police officers discussing something that sounds… familiar. His ears begin to burn.]

Sterling: Do you have any new leads on the missing monsters?

Harlow: It's not much, ma'am but I confirmed that two Vegetoids and an Ice Cap were among those that were missing.

[Kris' ears grow hotter. His face grows fierier.]

Sterling: Is there anyone missing that has any connection to Frisk Dreemurr?

Harlow: Not certain.

Sterling: ...any more leads on our wannabe assassin?

Harlow: Other than the fight outside Grillby's?

Sterling: Correct. Do we have any more leads?

[There seems to be a slight scratching sound coming from behind them, but they pay no notice to it.]

Harlow: The monster known as Napstablook was certainly helpful. He told us the perp's name... was Kris Delta.

[The hooded figure bows his head more. He tries to go unnoticed, while visibly shaking in his seat. It's almost like he's about to explode.]

Sterling: Excellent work!

[She seems to be beaming with pride.]

Sterling: But, do we know where this person's residence is?

Harlow: Last known residence - Mt. Ebott Orphanage. Though almost everyone there says that they have not been seen for a while...

Sterling: Yeah, I've cross-checked that myself and they've been on the run for a while, it seems... we've had mass expansion in this town recently, but I'm sure we'll find them soon enough.

[The hooded figure picks up on the last phrase. They are jolted by it, but they regain composure instantly.]

Harlow: The investigation will come to a close soon, I'm sure of it.

Sterling: I did ask a former friend of... Kris. A middle schooler, names Susie. Still resides in the orphanage.

[The hooded figure, Kris, goes to walk out the door.]

Harlow: Do you have any specific orders for me, ma'am?

[He has one foot through the entrance when he hears the sergeant say one more line...]

Sterling: I have a feeling the disappearing monsters are somewhat connected to Kris. It's merely a guess, but without enough evidence, it still remains a guess. Do some research and look into it.

[Harlow nods.]

Harlow: Understood.

[Kris walks out the door briskly; then he begins walking up the street.]

Kris: Well... I suppose it's time to change my appearance again... can't let the fuzz stay on my trail.

[His voice grows stronger and more forced.]

Kris: Nothing will stop me from achieving my goals now.

[He rips off his hoodie and red undershirt to reveal a purple and blue striped t-shirt underneath.]

Kris: Heh... step one is done... just gotta get step two of my disguise and it'll all be settled...  
  
  
  


[We flashback to a week ago. It is approximately midnight in the town of Ebott. There seem to be two figures in a dark alley in the back corner of a local Italian place. One figure is human in biology yet... metaphysically, not human at all. The other is a critically injured monster, helpless on the ground. The human-like figure stands over them menacingly...]

[The monster coughs a little, perhaps out of fear...]

Monster: W-why are you doing this?...

Kris: Kill or be killed, kid.

[The teenaged human takes a long breath and slashes his weapon against the victim. The victim fades; right before their body is reduced to dust, Kris urgently grabs the monster’s soul. He had to do so quickly, as souls of standard monster-kind vanish near instantly.]

Kris: Perfect... a 6th monster soul…

[He chuckles evilly from the corner of his mouth.]

Kris: With all these souls fortifying my OWN soul... I'll be able to FINALLY take out Frisk... exact my revenge…

[His voice grows deep, to a growl.]

Kris: Good thing the one subject in school I kinda cared about was science... all this information... put to good use…

[His hands begin to shake…]

Kris: …all these souls... will make me stronger! Stronger! Mortals who could not bring themselves to destroy the soul of a living creature... let alone six...

[Kris stops to catch his breath.]

Kris: ...mortals of which run afoul across this town... who uphold the virtue of pacifism while being unaware of the problems of this town...

[An unsuspecting Vegetoid passes by. In one sweeping movement, Kris manages to pin them against the wall of the alley while brandishing a real knife against their carrot-like body.]

Kris: YOU! Complicit you are in such a virtue...

Vegetoid: What you are saying, I do not know of!

Kris: I'm sure you will serve me well...

[A slash renders the Vegetoid unconscious, and its body turned to monster dust. Its soul hovers over for a very brief moment, and Kris snatches it instantly. The monster dust scatters away, now to become one with the heavens.]

Kris: ...SEVEN... monster souls. To fuse with my own. Now... nothing can stop me...  
  
  
  


[We cut back to the present day. Kris is walking out of the most isolated street of the town in a new outfit, reminiscent of the ambassador's clothes. He approaches a condemned house on a hill outside of town, sitting just beyond the fringes of a forest. As he passes through the front door, he stops for a moment... hands clenched severely & knuckles pale as snow. He approaches the bathroom... it seems as if there are appliances within, like there has been a resident there for a while.]

Kris: Now... for step 2.

[He approaches the scissors. Gingerly, he trims his fringe, revealing a pair of gleaming red eyes – narrow, like eye-slits.]

Kris: Heh... ain't perfect, but it'll throw them off the trail at least for a little bit.

[Kris rests in a cot near the bathroom within his hideout. As the sun rises and he awakes again, he hears some voices outside of his sanctum of secrecy. Instinct dictates that Kris hide themselves beneath the sill of a nearby window, hoping to obscure himself from the possible set of prying eyes accompanying the pitter-patter of footsteps.]

Kris: [whispers softly] They won't find me here.

[Among the footsteps, a pair of voices - vaguely familiar - can be heard.]

Vaguely familiar voice 1: ...let's see you try to take on seven souls...

[Kris sinks even lower and holds his breath.]

Kris: [thinking] ...the heck? Do they know...?

Vaguely familiar voice 2: Is that the yoga place that your sister spends time at, Noelle?

[It turns out they aren't talking about Kris...]

Noelle: Yeah, Dad! Seven Souls - the yoga studio! The instructor believes that every being has seven distinct souls that can be all aligned through yoga or something...

Noelle's dad: I always thought every being only had one soul?

[Noelle and her father continue to walk.]

Noelle: Well... it's nice to go hiking on the weekends!

Noelle's dad: Sure is! Love spending the weekend camping with my honeybun!

[He nudges his daughter lovingly.]

Noelle: Are Mom and Belle waiting for us?

Noelle's dad: As far as I know! [chuckles] I'm sure we'll find their campsite soon! We're not even in the woods yet.

[The father and daughter duo seem to be passing at the speed of molasses by the condemned house. Kris begins to shake right below the window he’s eavesdropping through]

Noelle: Hey dad, isn't it nice that we are walking slowly?

Noelle's dad: Sure is a good way to kill time!

Noelle: Belle and I can't wait for the campfire! It'll be a great way to finish the day!

Noelle's dad: I'm sure we have a stash of firewood!

Noelle: If not, we can always run into the woods and get some!

Noelle's dad: Yes, of course! Nothing like a good fire to keep warm with.

Noelle: Yes, warm our souls.

Noelle's dad: Yes.

[There’s a brief silence…]

Noelle's dad: Now, when cutting firewood, what is the most important thing to keep in mind?

Noelle: Cut the wood with a swift motion while keeping a firm grip on the handle!

Noelle's dad: Good! And one more thing...?

Noelle: Don't play with the blade.

Noelle's dad: That's my girl, you've studied well!

[His face seems to beam.]

[Just then, both of them see a figure dart into the woods out of the corner of their eyes. The figure seems... human... and is that a blade hilt slightly sticking out of their back pocket?]

Noelle: Hey dad, that person is not being safe with their blade!

[Noelle's dad sees the figure dart into the woods, but doesn't notice the blade]

Noelle's dad: What did you see, sweetheart? How were they not being safe?

Noelle: Their blade... sticking out of their pock - hey that person looks like that kid!

[Right as she makes such an accusation, he disappears into the woods. Noelle's dad hugs her and grips onto her.]

Noelle's dad: How can you tell?

Noelle: I mean... he's wearing a purple and blue striped shirt...

Noelle's dad: Who are you talking about? Noelle...

[He looks at her sternly.]

Noelle’s dad: …are you safe?

Noelle: It can't be... no it can't be Frisk!

Noelle's dad: Then, who else would it be?

[Noelle’s voice becomes shaky and unsure. She decides to walk over to where the figure darted into the woods. She scans the footprints. She continues to feel uneasy.]

Noelle: ...I’m not entirely sure who it was, but they gave me an uneasy feeling…

[Noelle's dad gets a worried expression on his face.]

Noelle's dad: Noelle... I have a job for you...

[A lightbulb goes off in his head.]

Noelle’s dad: First, call the police and let them know that you may have seen the person who's been all over the news lately…

[He grows perplexed.]

Noelle’s dad: … but why did they dart into the woods like that? And, why are they being so shady, running from multiple people together at once?

[He regains his resolve.]

Noelle’s dad: I agree with listening to your gut – this is sketchy. Anyway, call the police first and mention that the shady character ran into the woods with a weapon. Besides, who carries a big knife with them wherever they go? Makes no sense, unless they’re deranged.

[He then holds Noelle by her shoulder.]

Noelle’s dad: Then, call your friends and tell them to stay safe. If this is true, they darted into the woods which may be towards...

[He takes a breath.]

Noelle’s dad: I'm hoping the trees don't completely block reception, but it's a risk. I will call your mom and sister and tell them to get out of the woods and come back home. The police will be scouting this area soon enough, hopefully. Do you understand?

[Noelle nods in approval.]

Noelle's dad: That's my girl... let's hurry.

Noelle: [thinking] Well, my dad is a retired detective for a reason… maybe he is on to something..

[Cell phones begin ringing wildly. Chatter is going haywire. After phoning the police, Noelle calls up Asriel. She is able to chat with him for a bit.]

Noelle: ...Asriel. Is Frisk with you? …then it must have been someone else… I think it’s the attacker, or somebody shady… they ran into the woods near the abandoned house – with a knife in their pocket! …yes, yes, the police are on the way... I hope the attacker gets put to justice too. Please… [her voice quivers] …stay safe.

[The final battle is nigh. Both sides are filled with DETERMINATION.]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ynszqWVoE9UKt4hQR8nbaD8CTcn5WDWg/view


	24. Finale: Part 1

[The crew stands across from Kris. The sun is beginning to set. There is an odd chill in the air as the heroes stare down their antagonist.]

Kris: You see this?

[He pulls out the 7 monster souls... they're all bonded with his own human soul, albeit haphazardly and disjointedly…]

Kris: Now, I’m much stronger than ever... I could pass through that old barrier and then some...

[He begins to laugh pompously.]

Kris: Do you all think you could beat me?

Frisk: Yes.

Kris: ... you sound so confident…

[He pulls out his knife.]

Kris: Maybe I should knock that confidence right out of ya.

[He darts at the group and is about to slash Frisk- but Asriel jumps in the way and blocks with his chaos sabres. The rest prepare their weapons and tool kits.]

Asriel: You are not going to harm anyone this time!

[The battle commences... but how did everyone get here…?]  
  
  
  


[We flashback to earlier in the day. Asriel is almost done with his chat with Noelle on the phone.]

Asriel: Oh, alright... thank you for telling me Noelle... yes, we'll be safe. Thank you; see you.

[He hangs up and looks at the corner of his bed... the new and improved chaos sabres are glowing from the sunlight shining through the window.]

Asriel: It's time...

[He says a quick prayer. He grabs the twin swords and hastes towards the living room.]

Asriel: Frisk!

Frisk: Did you get your sabres ready?

[Frisk stares at his sibling, knowing what is to come just based on his look.]

Asriel: Yes. I have them right here!

[He holds up the twin blades in homage of his original chaos sabres. These new chaos sabres were made and fortified by Undyne. Frisk gives the sabres a hard knock on its flat side.]

Frisk: It's as what I'd expect from Undyne!

Asriel: …Hehe, yeah. She did a great job...

[He stares longingly at his brother…]

Asriel: Do you have your medical kit ready?

Frisk: Bandage... bandage... bandage hooks... burn ointment... butterscotch pie...

[Asriel gives a chuckle.]

Asriel: I bet mom slipped that into your kit while we were at school yesterday.

Frisk: It was a good call... I could heal someone to complete health with that!

Asriel: That's true! We gotta get moving, Frisk... Noelle’s found a potential lead. It’s the best we got right now.

[He looks at his brother again, more confident this time.]

Asriel: …are you determined?

Frisk: Does a spider dance in the ruins? Of course, I’m determined!

Asriel: Hehe, alright Frisk.

[He hugs his brother.]

Asriel: Thank you... for always being right beside me. ...We'll be ok... we need to keep faith, stay strong and stay determined.

Frisk: ...and not get our souls attacked...

Asriel: We'll be ok, ok?

[He smiles brightly for Frisk.]

Frisk: You know it!

[Asriel places his hands over his own soul.]

Asriel: Yes... I do.

[They hop on Asriel’s bike and head to Undyne's place. The others seem to already be there.]

Frisk: Look's like everyone's there!

Undyne: Yeah, and what's your point?

Asriel: We, um...

[He looks worried for a second.]

Asriel: …we know where Kris is... roughly, anyway. Noelle had a hunch. She told me over the phone. We need to get ready... more ready than ever.

Alphys: The top student... well did she give any other information?

Asriel: They ran into the woods... near that abandoned house on the west outskirts of the town... if that is Kris, he’d be running toward the hills. This is the only lead we have right now.

[He stares at the ground.]

Asriel: But I have a funny feeling it won't be that easy. We need to track him down ourselves.

Alphys: I-i have a car...

Undyne: Perfect! [cackles] We'll track that little demon down in no time!

[She shouts toward the back room.]

Undyne: Susie! Grab your battle axe!

[Susie comes out of the training room, stronger and more tenacious than ever.]

Susie: So, we're getting ready to fight?

[She smirks.]

Susie: Sweet.

[Susie nudges Sans to awaken him, who is asleep on the couch.]

Sans: ...mmmm? oh, sup susie? [winks]

Susie: We're hunting down a monster killer! You down?

Sans: heh... i guess.

[He winks again.]

Sans: about time i do something about this guy.

Alphys: I'll um... I-I'll drive y-you all there, b-but I'm not prepared to fight.

[Her voice stammers.]

Alphys: I'm sorry.

Frisk: That's okay, you can be first aid too!

Alphys: ... ...I-I can't. Blooky will be in my place.

[Blooky nods his head slowly in the corner of the room.]

Blooky: ...feeling up to this...

Undyne: Alright, we got our crew! Everyone- go to the Alphys-mobile! [hearty laugh]

Asriel: What about my Goatmobile? I came here on it with Frisk!

Sans: the goatmobile... haven’t seen it since chapter 5…

[He chuckles under his breath.]

Undyne: Perfect! Dreemurr brothers, we'll just meet you near the abandoned house! Is everyone ready?!

[Undyne thrusts her favorite spear in the air.]

Frisk: ...wait!

[Undyne grows slightly more mellow… but only slightly.]

Undyne: What's the deal, Frisk?

Frisk: ...whatever happens, we have to stay DETERMINED!

Undyne: Yeah, that's true! [she laughs] Ok, let's get a move-on!

[The crew runs out the door. The car zips to the abandoned house, with the bike in tow. Once they arrive, they all regroup in a circle.]

Undyne: So Asriel, in what direction did Kris run? What did Noelle tell you again?

[His goat hand points towards some of the tallest hills in Ebott, which are coincidentally right next to Mount Ebott.]

Undyne: Great, let's go!

[The group of six charge into the woods... as they're searching for Kris, Blooky makes an alarming discovery...]

Blooky: ...these officers are injured... we should give them first aid...

[Blooky takes a closer inspection. Their badges read “HARLOW” and “STERLING”.]

Blooky: ...they reek of chloroform too...

Undyne: Wait, Blooky... are you saying that you're gonna stay behind?

Blooky: ...could be… these two officers have guns and handcuffs… and an arrest warrant…

Susie: Seems like Kris to know… I bet he ran into the woods because he knew the police would chase after him sooner or later! And, he wanted cover so that he could sneak attack them and knock them out… [growls] Those two cops were the ones leading the case, too.

Undyne: That's fair. Take care of those officers, the rest of us will go track down Kris!

Frisk: Hey guys... you may wanna check this out...

[He seems to be pointing and staring at the ground.]

Undyne: Whatcha find, Frisk?

Frisk: Footprints.

Sans: kris-crossing?

[Frisk rolls his eyes]

Frisk: Yes Sans, a Kris-crossing… let's go.

[The group follows the footsteps into the woods...]  
  
  
  
  


[Back to the final battle…]

Asriel: I cannot allow it! You will be stopped!

[The group of four fighters surrounds Kris, with Frisk staying on the outs of the fray and scouting out for injuries. The attacks begin…]

[A spear lunges forward.]

Kris: Heh... I can see that coming from a mile away.

[He dodges to the side with ease. The twin sabres swing in tandem, as if they were two blades of a giant grass shears.]

[Kris begins to taunt.]

Kris: Aw, the goat kid is trying to fight me~

[He ducks, pushes against the hilts of the blades and throws Asriel back.]

Kris: How adorable.

[Susie's blood boils as she swings her carbon steel axe, swiftly. Maybe… a little too swiftly.]

Kris: Ah, my old "friend"...

[He suddenly parries and pushes her back.]

Kris: you've gotten soft!

Sans: enough of this.

[Sans’ eye turns blue as gaster blasters fire away heavily. Flashes of blue and white light up the hill top... but Kris manages to dodge every laser.]

Kris: Heh... do you really think that would work? Please, I've got 7 monster souls fortifying my own soul... I'm untouchable!

[A bone is tossed. It manages to hit Kris in the head.]

Kris: ... heh... well you got me there...

[His voice gets sinister…]

Kris: …but it's only 1 HP damage.

[He charges at Sans, about to slit his chest... and misses, but barely misses.]

Sans: what, you think i’m gonna stand there and take it?

[Undyne throws more spears at the lanky enemy while Asriel follows it up with a cross slash. There is much gleaming and sounds of whooshing in the air.]

Kris: Why should I?

[He dodges both attacks seamlessly.]

Kris: I've been looking forward to this... I've had to prepare so long.

[Kris' eye twitches]

Kris: … I'm having fun.

Susie: ...so have we.

[Sans goes for a surprise attack from behind. Bones seem to be jolting out of his hand at the speed of sound.]

Sans: get boned.

[Kris dodges to the side, but not without a bone brushing against his skin.]

Kris: Could've done some serious damage if you didn't speak up.

[Kris' voices raises to a higher level again.]

Kris: Don't get cocky!

[Kris goes for the skeleton again... and despite putting in more effort, he misses yet again.]

Sans: come on... i’m the easiest enemy.

[The enemy's anger begins to seethe.]

Kris: ENOUGH!

[He charges at Sans and... he misses… again. In a rage, Kris turns towards Asriel again and attacks, but is blocked by Undyne.]

Undyne: We refuse to die.

[Undyne scratches Kris’ arm with her spear. As Kris jumps back in flight, Susie notices the trail of blood... Kris's right arm now half-drenched in it...]

Susie: I need a bandage!

[Kris begins to laugh.]

Kris: I knew it! You HAVE gotten soft, haven’t you?!

[Susie shakes her head profusely, like she’s trying to wake up.]

Susie: S-shut up!

[As Susie ponders what just happened, Undyne charges at Kris at the same time. There seems to be a distance growing between them and Frisk. They’re at the edge of the very steep hill now.]

[Undyne smirks.]

Undyne: End of the road, kid!

[She goes in for a quick attack... but Kris quickly ducks. He places his feet against Undyne's chest plate as she lunges over him... Undyne's face grows cold. With all his leg strength, Undyne's center of gravity is redirected... as she stumbles down the steep cliff of the hill and rolls to the forest floor below.]

Undyne: Ngaaah...

[She tries to move, but her limbs seem to be heavily twisted underneath her rock-solid armor. There is a searing pain going through her limbs. She peers up at the hill…]

Undyne: I can’t move right now… fight on, my friends! I’ll catch up soon!

[Kris peers over at the remaining three fighters: Susie, Asriel, and Sans the skeleton. Frisk is right behind them, medical kit in hand.]

Kris: …time to finish the job.

[At the last second, Kris dodges to the right- Sans wakes up, feeling a breeze. He dodges.]

Sans: ha, did you really think-

[Immediately, Kris makes a sudden swift swipe at Sans. It connects. The stocky yet strong skeleton falls to the forest floor. He’s clutching into his chest as the pain begins to course through his body.]

Frisk: ...SANS!!!

[Sans seems to be on the ground in pain.]

Sans: heh... not bad, kid.

Kris: Yes, I know... now, where was I? Oh yeah, the AMBASSADOR.

[Kris raises his knife as Frisk is charging at Sans to protect him. He jumps right in front of Sans as the blade is just about to hit them. It's now breathing down Frisk's throat...]

[But just then, Kris is knocked away, his blade still in hand. A looming, powerful goat is standing in-between him and Frisk. Long horns, strong figure, and a confident face... he's holding dual sabres in his hands.]

Asriel: NOT. AGAIN.

[His hands tighten around the handles of his sabres as his teeth grit together harshly.]

Kris: Huhuhuh... would you look at that, the goat kid has some special powers... color me surprised. I'm impressed; not gonna lie.

[During Kris' boast, the other fighter in commission seem to be attacking from behind. Kris hears their footsteps briefly and ducks.]

Kris: Ugh... how annoying.

[Out of desperation, Susie swings her axe in Kris's general direction. It misses.]

Asriel: NOBODY is going to die... not today... not ever again...

[He charges at Kris and misses.]

Kris: Heh, really? It's like this battle is getting easier the longer it goes.

[As the fighters continue their bout, wind howls over the hill. The clashing can be heard for miles into the forest. While the bout continues, Frisk places bandages and healing aloes over Sans' wound.]

Frisk: Sans, please tell me... are you feeling any improvement? We need you! We can’t lose you… stay DETERMINED…

[His voice starts to race…]

Frisk: S-sans, p-please be ok, please be ok!

[Kris sees an opportunity for an easy kill. He leaps towards Frisk and the unconscious Sans, only to be stopped by Asriel. His blades are crossed to stop Kris' own blade.]

Asriel: I already said... NOBODY is dying today... don't kill; don't be killed.

[He begins to tear up.]

Asriel: This is my family; how DARE you hurt them! And I'm sick of you hurting innocents!

[He screams and pushes Kris backward onto the ground. Asriel goes to disarm Kris by slashing at his hand.]

Asriel: GO!

[He swings the sabre in his dominant hand and... it hits.]

Kris: Ugh, wow...

[He staggers as his right hand is now covered in red... he begins to laugh.]

Asriel: ...what's so funny?

[Kris picks up the knife from the ground... with his left hand. It's held with force.]

Kris: Good thing I'm ambidextrous.

[Kris continues to fight off Asriel with the knife in their left hand. A stream of scarlet trickles down his right, but he ignores it in favor of taking down the force of Hyperdeath.]

Asriel: No matter what happens... we will ALL be ok...

[Asriel blocks... but as he is pushing down on Kris' blade, he begins to feel woozy... his body seems to be shrinking.]

Asriel: W-what... my hands... my body...

[He begins to sweat twice as profusely.]

Asriel: I'm still only allowed that form for a few turns...

Kris: Heh… perfect! What a pathetic little whelp. I knew it wouldn’t last forever.

[His voice raises harshly.]

Kris: TIME TO DIE, YOU AND YOUR BROTHER!!!

[Kris begins to swing at Asriel. He knocks the twin sabres out of his hands; they fall down the hill. He takes another swing at the goat kid… but he is knocked back by a bold former friend of his.]

Susie: No, your time is up, you unwashed rat!

[Susie goes for Kris' good hand... but Kris blocks again. While the knife is smaller than the axe, Kris is prepared enough and knows Susie well enough to block. Is he in her head more than ever?]

Kris: Heh... and you still die hard all these years later. Let's jam.

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-85lI1rBA115_LixOjuTqKtKEPjG8lRI/view


	25. Finale: Part 2

[The battle continues. Knife and axe begin to cross once more.]

Kris: All this time to... what Susie? 

[His voice begins to taunt his former friend.] 

Kris: What's the matter, cat got your tongue?

Susie: Shut your rat hole, half-wit punk! I'm been waiting all this time to-

[Axe and knife meet once more.]

Kris: Second time you've said that…

[He laughs as the blades cross faster and faster. The clanging radiates throughout the edges of Ebott]

Kris: You REALLY gotta work on that.

Susie: Why did you - [weapons clang] why did you - [weapons clang again] attack me?

Kris: [metal clangs] Oh, why did I attack you? 

[He cockily laughs again without answering.]

Susie: I'm asking the questions here.

Kris: Oh, are you now? 

[He smirks at her.]

Kris: ...since when were you the one in control?

[Susie's blood begins to severely boil. Her face burns hot as she swings her axe. Kris bends backwards and avoids the blade.]

Kris: Seems like you're getting sloppy... wouldn't you agree?

Susie: Answer my question.

Kris: And why should I? I have no obligation to.

[Susie swings her axe heavier than ever. The sound waves carry through the valley now as Susie's friends watch her from afar. Frisk looks longingly at the battle, then turns to his kin...]

Frisk: Hey, Azzy...

Asriel: Yeah, Frisk?

Frisk: ...go get your swords. I'll watch after Sans.

Asriel: But...

Sans: don't worry, kid... this is just ketchup...

Asriel: But... Sans... and Frisk... I may not have my swords, but if I rest and wait a few turns and charge up again... I might be able to fight Kris bare fisted... I want to protect you.

Frisk: It would be much safer if we had a pair of Tough Gloves…

Asriel: Why can't I just use my bare hands once I am able to use my Hyperdeath form again?

[The blades continue to cross in the distance. Frisk looks longingly back and forth between the strife and his brother. Frisk looks over to the scene of the fight. It looks like Susie is losing control of the bout.]

Frisk: Look - just get your swords!

[There is a blaze of urgency in Frisk's voice and eyes. Asriel concedes.]

Asriel: Ok, Frisk. I'll get my sabres and get back as soon as I can, ok? Please take care now... don't kill, and don't be killed. Protect them.

[He tightly hugs his sibling before rushing down the hill. As he rushes down the hill, hopes and prayers begin to run through his mind.]

Asriel: [thinking] Will they be safe? Sure, Susie is strong... but with Sans being down and Undyne getting badly hurt too... we only have so much time... fight on, Susie! And Frisk too... please be safe. 

[As Asriel tries to run down the steep hill to get his weapons, we cut back to the brawl between the former companions.]

Kris: Heh, you're still going. But your form is off! Are you growing tired? 

[Kris' voice hisses. Susie slips and falls to the ground.]

Kris: Ha! I was proven right!

[He swings his knife toward Susie's heart. She blocks with her axe, but barely.]

Kris: Aww, is your weapon growing too heavy? I thought you were stronger than this, hmm? 

[His taunts are deafening.]

Susie: Bast-

[Frisk jumps in and tackles Kris to the ground. Susie remains lying next to them.]

Susie: …F-Frisk... what are you doing?!

Frisk: Don't kill... and don't be killed.

[Frisk is holding down Kris' arms with all the DETERMINATION he can muster. Kris tries to free himself with using DETERMINATION right back. Their arms tremble; deadlock. Susie tries to muster enough energy to retrieve her axe lying inches away from her body.]

Frisk: Heh... as usual, humans have more determination than anyone… 

[The deadlock continues…]

Frisk: I gotta hand it to you Kris, you're DETERMINED. 

Kris: Oh what, you're complimenting me? 

[His anger rises.] 

Kris: I don't want ANY satisfaction from the likes of YOU!

[They continue to struggle against each other as Susie reaches for her axe.]

Susie: What kind...

[Her hand inches closer.]

Susie: ...of monster...

[She is able to feel the wooden handle of the axe.]

Susie: ...are we...

[She grabs the axe by its handle.]

Susie: ...up...

[She tries to get up.]

Susie: ...against?

[Just then, Kris is able to shove Frisk off of him. Frisk takes a tumble and tries to fall back. Susie collapses onto a nearby tree and breathes heavily.]

Susie: This kid... is wack… 

[She notices Kris going after Frisk.]

Susie: Frisk... no... please stay alive...

[Kris raises his knife toward Frisk.]

Kris: You're just a pacifist, and that makes you WEAK. IT IS TIME.

[Right as he goes for the blow, a goat rushes in and blocks with his twin sabres. He's not in his strongest form... he's going on adrenaline.]

Kris: ...

Susie: ...sweet...

Asriel: NOBODY else is going to die! Not today!

[He looks at Frisk as he pushes up against Kris. His goat limbs are shaking.]

Asriel: Frisk... go look after Susie and Sans. I'll handle this joker!

[Frisk rushes towards Susie's side first. Sans isn't too far away. He begins to tend to Susie.]

Kris: Why so serious?

Asriel: Because you hurt my friends! And I'm TIRED of people dying and getting hurt... I'm SICK OF IT. 

Kris: Show me your true form!

Asriel: Yeah… 

[His anger rises as his body grows. He is once again able to achieve his Hyperdeath form. His voice deepens.]

Asriel: …and you're going to be put away for a long time.

[Asriel attacks with much ferocious power, in order to disarm Kris. Kris keeps dodging.]

Asriel: My strongest form is back!

[He keeps attacking the wannabe assailant, but Kris' agility keeps winning out.]

Kris: Heh, excellent... you still won't beat me though.

[Kris goes in for a knife attack, but Asriel quickly blocks.]

Asriel: And how do you know that for sure?!

Kris: No one can harm me! I'm a being fused with the souls of other monsters who were unfortunate to get in my way! Think you can stop me and the seven other souls within me?

Asriel: Well, here's the deal... no matter how much determination you have, there are two things... one, the souls you have are not boss monster souls. So, your own body isn’t as strong as it could be… 

[The goat kid looks sad…]

Asriel: …I hope those souls can rest in peace after this is over... and two... as our hearts beat as one... 

[He looks back at his friends and Frisk.]

Asriel: …WE are more determined than you... we WILL win. 

[As Frisk tends to Susie's bruises, she speaks up.]

Susie: Hey, Frisk...

Frisk: Yeah, Susie?

Susie: Thank you... I think I got this.

Frisk: Wait, Susie... what are you...

[Just then, Susie jumps up from her resting spot as Kris attacks Asriel once more. Just when his blade is about to connect with Asriel's blade, Susie slams Kris from the side. Kris falls to the ground.]

Kris: Wait... how are you... 

[He is stunned from the surprise attack. She raises her axe and hits Kris' left hand... she doesn't miss this time.]

Kris: ACK... WHA… wha... 

[Susie raises her axe in the air and begins to seethe more than ever as Kris lays helplessly on the ground. The malevolent force is reducing to a pile of pain. He grips his left arm with his surviving hand.]

Susie: WHY… WHY… 

[Her breath grows shorter.]

Susie: …why did you… betray me? We were so close, and you snapped… WHY?!

Kris: …you're a waste of breath! 

[He chuckles through coughs.]

Susie: ...you're telling me I'm a waste of breath...? Really? You don't know what you're talking about. You are just like a RAT! ...and to think, we would still have been best buds in the orphanage...but you just HAD to attack me that day by the alley? BUT, I'M NOT THE TARGET! I'M NOT THE AMBASSADOR YOU WERE AFTER! WHY WERE YOU AFTER FRISK?! I’LL KILL YOU. YOU’RE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL, YOU DEMONIC FREAK!!!

[Susie swears and screams as she raises her axe in the air. It’s positioned over Kris’ head... but she can feel warm arms wrapping around her body. She can hear a soft, tender voice behind her. It seems as if the goat kid is back to normal, with returning to his small, thin stature.]

Asriel: Susie... we won… it's over; we won. 

[His voice is trembling…]

Asriel: Please... don't take his life. Let the police take care of him.

[Tears are welling up in the sensitive goat's eyes. Susie drops her axe off to the side.]

Asriel: You are in great pain, and I’m sorry he betrayed you. I’m sorry he hurt you so badly. Your anger is completely justified, but... do you really want to sink to his level? You are a wonderful friend, and strong… don’t kill like he killed… please? 

[Frisk walks up to Asriel. Sans rests and sleeps behind them. Susie stands there silent.]

Frisk: Susie... you stayed DETERMINED. We stayed DETERMINED. And I was able to briefly see reinforcements from the police force coming from the bottom of the hill just a second ago... I bet Blooky called them. And look, we stayed DETERMINED, we ended up winning. Not without hardship, but everything’s okay. And… we’re all safe.

[Kris lies on the ground shaking their head, too tired from the blood loss.]

Frisk: Susie...

[He grips onto Susie’s waist and gently pulls her back.]

Frisk: …we won. 

[He lets go of her.]

Frisk: We won, Susie. You can rest now, ok?

Asriel: Yeah, hehe... we can all rest. Everything will be OK. 

[The goat kid smiles brightly at his friend, hoping to encourage her. He then lets go of her.]

Susie: ...I guess...

[She turns her attention to Kris. The police are gingerly marching towards him.]

Susie: You're not going to tell me why...

[Kris shakes their head as the police arrive on the hilltop and handcuff him.]

Susie: This is not like Kris... not telling me stuff... they would talk to me about anything... who would have thought... it would come down to me hacking his hand for a confession...

[Susie sheds a tear... the first she's shed in forever…]

Susie: ...this is bullcrap.

Asriel: It's OK, Susie. We're here for you; true friends. And besides... it's OK to show emotion now and then, hehe.

Frisk: Your soul is made of gold, Susie. And, thank you for being our friend. We're here for you.

[Susie manages to crack a slight smile as the trio of friends sit on the grassy hilltop to rest from the fight. They chat away as they watch the sunset. Frisk, Asriel, Susie, and all of their loved ones are alive and well… all is finally well in the world.]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vzCarERkOFKPGkO0Sv2G7TBgPSnETl5E/view


	26. Epilogue

[A few months have passed since the final battle. There is a gentle snowfall in the air throughout the town of Ebott. It is a time of peace in the world, especially considering all that happened during last summer. There are two kind-hearted police officers in particular that are working overtime at the station...]

Harlow: Just when things die down, they speed up again don't they?

Sterling: Such is life.

[Harlow chuckles.]

Harlow: You could use a vacation. You're the busiest supervisor I've ever had!

Sterling: I hope that TV robot will be there...

[She chuckles at her own comment.]

Harlow: Hey, isn’t that him on there?

[Harlow gestures at the television screen, left on in the waiting area. It is a few feet away from where the pair are, but they could make out Mettaton's distinctive features in his EX form - from his triangular upper body frame to his slender lower body shape.]

Sterling: Oh... so it is.

Harlow: It's a relief that all involved with the Kris Delta case are alright...

[Harlow seems to breathe in a sigh of relief.]

Sterling: May they have a very merry Christmas.

[The pair briefly becomes silent in contemplation. This allows us to faintly hear the TV.]

Mettaton: Thank you all for such a wonderful one-hundredth show!

[You probably can't see it too clearly, but he is doing some sort of pose on screen.]

Sterling: I've seen his morning talk shows on occasion.

Harlow: ...are you talking about "Morning with Mettaton"?

Sterling: That would be the one. I'm pleased it's still up and running. His talk show helps me through the dreaded third shift and working into the mornings, that’s for sure.

Harlow: Mettaton sure knows how to carry a show!  
  
  
  
  


[Sudden cut to somewhere dreary with curtains. Must be somewhere backstage.]

Blooky: ...He sure does...

Shyren: Well... it was nice to perform on his show...

Blooky: He does… [he smiles a bit] ... I've always appreciated his charisma.

[A swarm of spiders enter the backstage area... don't worry, it's only Muffet and her spiders!]

Muffet: Ahuhuhu! We are here with the special cake!

Blooky: ...you can bring in the cake... during intermission...

[Like the cake seen at the birthday - it is at least 2 meters high. However, it also has the words "HAPPY 100TH EPISODE" written in frosting in the front of the cake.]

Blooky: And as our special guests... Mettaton will be treating you quite well. I hope you look forward to your interview...

Muffet: My spiders and I can't wait!

Blooky: Mettaton does a good job... I hope you enjoy yourselves and the show.

[With the intermission over, Blooky goes for the lights... there is a big grand show. The ghost is buzzing all around the back stage set and making sure everything is working in order. This really gets Mettaton REALLY fired up.]

Stage assistant: Do you need any help? ;)

[The stage assistant turns out to be an Aaron. Blooky replies without turning his head from the lighting control panel.]

Blooky: ...I'm good...

Aaron: You sure? [he flexes his muscles] I'm sure I can make the process easier for ya ;)

[Blooky seems quite tense yet... calm. He speaks slightly louder, but in a soothing way.]

Blooky: ...Thank you for your offer, but I have this under control...

[Mettaton monologues with joy, seeing the brilliant light show going on.]

Aaron: Well... alright, but if you need help you know where to find my gorgeous face ;)

[We cut back to the main stage.]

Mettaton: AND NOW! FOR THE GRANDEST PART OF THE SHOW~

[He bends over backwards gracefully and holds his frame steady.]

Mettaton: MUFFET WILL BE REPLICATING THIS ENTIRE CAKE IN A COOKING DEMONSTRATION!

[A cooking station flips up from the floor.]

Mettaton: MUFFET! WILL YOU KINDLY SHOW ALL THE LOVELY VIEWERS AT HOME HOW YOU MAKE IT WORK?!

[Muffet looks at the mountainous 100th show cake... and smiles cheekily.]

Muffet: Ahuhuhuhu... with pleasure!

[The demonstration begins as lights flash all around the stage and show off Muffet's cooking skills. The crowd oohs and aahs. As the light show is radiating perfectly, Mettaton takes a glace backstage to look at Blooky... his ghost friend seems to be in the zone.]

Mettaton: OH MY, WHAT A SHOW! IF YOU CAN'T STAND THE HEAT, GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN NOW~

[He strikes another pose as the demonstration continues on and eventually finishes. Once the show goes off air, Mettaton approaches Blooky...]

Mettaton: I knew I'd reached 100 episodes, darling, but it would have not happened without your help!

[Blooky blushes slightly.]

Blooky: ... thank you Mettaton. I appreciate it…

Mettaton: I mean, what's a primadonna without their trustworthy entourage?

[He does an exaggerated arm-over-forehead amateur modelling pose.]

Blooky: …you are right… and thank you for being my friend…

[He smiles at his energetic robot cousin.]

Mettaton: We still gotta clean up before we head back home... there'll be another celebration!

[He poses once more, but with one leg in the air~]

Blooky: yes...let's clean up…

[He seems to smile softly.]  
  
  
  


[We cut to Undyne’s house… a pair of skeleton brothers, a fish lady who is still strong in spite of a bandaged leg, and a scientist – they all seem to be setting up for a party… with mixed results.]

Papyrus: YES, BROTHER, LET'S CLEAN UP!

[Sans is sleeping on the couch.]

Undyne: Papy, you do realize that we actually have to not clean up, but set up for the party? Only thing we have to clean up is the kitchen! [cackles] The oven's even on fire!

[There is smoke coming from the stove.]

Papyrus: MY BARBIE-QUEUE?!

[He dashes into the kitchen. Alphys walks into the room after setting up multi-colored lights throughout the house.]

Alphys: D-did Papy b-burn the ham again?

Sans: nah, he was just steaming it [smirks]

[Sans is now awake.]

Alphys: O-oh... I-I've never t-tried ham steamed before, I think... I hope i-it's good!

[She hears shouting from the kitchen.]

Undyne: YO PAPYRUS, WHERE THE HECK DID YOU PUT THE SALT AND PEPPER?!

Papyrus: I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE PLACED THE PEPPER ON THE TABLE, SO THAT THEY CAN EASILY BE SEEN AND USED!

[Alphys laughs.]

Alphys: …can you b-believe those t-two, Sans?

[Sans is back asleep. Alphys rolls her eyes, then suddenly claps her hands together in his face. He is immediately awakened.]

Sans: i had a dream where i got clapped...

Alphys: Welcome to reality. So… a-are you feeling o-ok? Still healed from your... injury a few months ago?

Sans: what injury? [winks]

Alphys: …heh... r-real funny, Sans.

[She crosses her hands and looks at the ground.]

Alphys: I-i heard that... he is gonna get a life sentence without bail. T-tried as an adult... stunning, isn’t it? But… h-he could be ruled insane... it's troubling. W-what d-do you think, Sans?

Sans: well... [eyes go blank] if he gets locked away it'll be the best.

Alphys: agreed... I-I’m... [deep sigh] I’m so glad everyone's ok. You, Undyne, Papy, Asriel, Frisk... our new friend, Susie...

[She lets out a bigger breath. It seems to permeate the room.]

Sans: a new friend... that means more people i gotta look out for...

[Alphys' eyes look up at him.]

Alphys: …y-you seem awfully p-proactive... why is that?

Sans: because, papyrus cares a great deal about them too...

[Sans chuckles.]

Sans: it's weird how things work. i do love my laziness, but... sometimes, you just gotta step up and... do it. and with kris... we just did it; all of us. stepping up, growing in courage... i wonder if anyone else feels that way…

Alphys: I-i guess I feel the same...

Sans: oh yeah? how so?

[He smiles slightly.]

Alphys: I th-think I feel more ready t-to put my foot down when the t-time c-comes for it... it's-it's easier, now that the research as Royal Scientist is behind me...

[Sans nods.]

Sans: hey, i don’t blame ya there…

Alphys: My past is not my future, a-a-and...

[She peers in at Undyne and Papyrus]

Alphys: I-i think... I’m more ready than ever to not be so afraid... I feel ready…. N-ngaaahhh!

Sans: is that an undyne battle cry i hear?

Alphys: Do-do you like it...?

Sans: heh... of course, dr. alphys. glad to see you're breaking out of your shell. i’m rootin for ya, kid.

[Sans winks. Alphys smiles widely as the kitchen continues to bustle.]  
  
  
  


[We travel to a different part of town. The snowfall seems to increase. Memories of travelling through Snowdin flood Frisk's mind as the Dreemurr family is resting around the house...]

Frisk: I wonder what the skeleton bros are up to right now...

[While Asriel sips on hot chocolate, he joins his sibling in conversation.]

Asriel: Who knows? They could be doing all sorts of fun, crazy things, hehe.

Frisk: Hey, that reminds me - they're having a party soon!

[Susie comes out of the spare bedroom, neighboring Frisk and Asriel's room.]

Susie: Did someone say... party?

[She smirks widely.]

Asriel: Yeah, a party! It's happening in a few hours. And we're all invited!

Susie: Sweet!

[Frisk gets a warm smile on his face.]

Frisk: Susie... I’m glad you're here.

[Susie seems slightly confused.]

Susie: Uh... thanks Frisk.

Frisk: I really mean it.

Susie: So, this is how it's to really be in a family... well I don't want the kids at school to know this, but… it's real sweet, ya know? I love this. Especially since you two are like, my brothers now. I don’t wanna get all mushy, but… it’s true.

Asriel: Nobody will judge you for being mushy, hehe. We love you, Susie!

[He gives Susie a bear hug.]

Asriel: It all ended up ok... I had faith it would, and it did! We're all ok... I can't believe how far we've come... but we have.

Frisk: We were DETERMINED enough; that's what I’m thinking.

Asriel: Hehe, yeah. Never give up. And we all survived. We won!

[His smile widens. Frisk manages to crack a smile as well.]

Susie: Well... part of me wishes Kris made it out too...

[Frisk stares at her with his expression slightly furrowed.]

Frisk: I understand, Susie... he was your friend for a long time. Azzy and I will never betray you- [Asriel nods] -but we get it... you have mixed emotions. And it's ok to feel that way.

Susie: He could have been part of this family too!

Frisk: He could have been... like you. But the thing is Susie... Kris was weak, insecure, and wild. But you... you are strong, secure, and steady. He could have had that but threw it away. But with you... you never let your emotions consume you. And I think that's very admirable, my friend…. things could have been different, for sure.

[Frisk shakes his head.]

Frisk: It's sad... but the silver lining is that you're safe, with a family that loves you.

Susie: I heard they are gonna throw Kris into prison! I wonder if Mrs. D would let us see them!

[Asriel looks back and forth between Frisk and Susie.]

Frisk: We'll see... even with your anger towards them, I can tell that you still see good in them. All in due time, sis.

[Susie sees Toriel. The goat mama has come from around the corner, hearing the conversation briefly.]

Susie: Hey, Mrs. D!

Toriel: My child, it is ok to call me "mom" now. [smiles warmly] What is it?

Susie: Heh, sorry Mrs. - err, Mom! Still getting used to having a mom again!

[Asgore walks in.]

Susie: Oh it's Mr. D!

Asgore: Yes, it is!

[His booming voice radiates across the room. Asriel rushes to hug his dad.]

Asgore: Ah, hello my son.

Asriel: Hi! I’m glad you’re here, hehe.

Asgore: Now Susie, were you going to tell your mom something?

Susie: Well... I was gonna ask Mrs. - er, Mom if we could see Kris again!

[Toriel and Asgore look at each other.]

Toriel: Well, all in due time. I'm so proud of you that you still see good in them, even after all that's happened... I will take you to visit them soon enough, alright?

Susie: Sweet, thanks... mom.

[Toriel and Asgore return to preparing for the party. Asriel and Frisk sit next to Susie.]

Asriel: I'm so glad mom and dad are spending Christmas together with us... and with how I'm here; I'm alive... with you Frisk, and Susie... I'm lucky to have you all!

[Susie droops her head slightly.]

Asriel: Hey Susie... are you feeling ok? What's on your mind?

[Susie remains silent.]

Frisk: Susie...

[Frisk and Asriel place their arms around Susie’s shoulders at the same time, comforting her.]

Asriel: We know you're worried... and you have a lot of conflicted feelings. But that's ok... we're here for you. And, just like how we all got through the Kris ordeal... we are DETERMINED enough to get through this... together.

[He smiles widely.]

Frisk: We will be here to help no matter what... no matter what trial happens down the road; we will be there for you and to support each other... we are here for you and love you.

[Susie's complexion begins to soften... she then finally speaks up.]

Susie: ...love you, too.  
  
  
  


[The three Dreemurr children, Frisk, Asriel, and Susie enjoy each other's company and watch some holiday specials on TV together before going to the party at Undyne's. Tenacity, faith, love... they are all working in harmony, and all is well in their town of Ebott. This joyful event of victory fills all the heroes in the town with... DETERMINATION. The screen slowly and peacefully fades to black... then pops in a familiar figure...]

Temmie: hOI! tem h0pe u liek teh st0ry!!1! But what will happen to our heroes once this narrative is over...will it all remain a mystery? …okey b0i!  
  
  
  


[The End]

\---  
The pdf format of the chapter contains fonts used in the actual game. For an even better experience, click here to see the pdf version of this chapter: https://drive.google.com/file/d/189bDri4IGGd-NSVoUe9m2sz7kobalCv3/view

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. We are so thankful that you all took the time to read this story that my good friend Censorship and I wrote. We began writing such a story back in late July of 2019 just for fun, and it evolved and transformed into a story that we wanted to share with the world. We thank you all for reading and for your support as we've uploaded chapters. We'd love to hear reviews from you all as well to improve our writing and to hear feedback as to what you enjoyed about the story, too. We would also like to write more stories in the future, perhaps related to many fandoms, but that remains to be seen.
> 
> Until we see you again, we hope you have a nice day. Take care now.


End file.
